Maldita gemela
by atomicmonster
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura Haruno tuviera una gemela?¿Y si esta gemela estuviera enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, al igual que ella? Pero peor aún para Sakura, ¿qué pasaría si el Uchiha le corresponde el sentimiento a su gemela? ¿Podrá cambiar la situación?
1. Les presento, ¡mi vida!

**Como se darán cuenta, estoy reformando TODO el fic. Por favor, léanlo. Creo que ahora está mejor, gracias a los lectores que me dieron consejos. **

-"Hola"- : Pensamientos de los personajes.

**- Hola** - Nombres, palabras importantes.

-_Hola_- Palabras clave, pensamientos MUY profundos de la protagonista, o lo que se les ocurra.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** Les presento...¡mi vida!

Mi nombre es **Sakura Haruno** . Vivo en una casa no muy llamativa. En esta viven los empleados...y mi hermana. Gemela, por cierto. Su nombre es **Rukia **. El mayordomo me contó que mi padre y mi madre querían llamarla Mitsumi,pero algo sucedió y le quedó Rukia.(Prefiero mil veces Mitsumi)

Resumiendo, las dos vamos a una academia, donde podremos convertirnos en ninjas. ¡Mi sueño! Todos me dicen que soy muy débil...creo que es verdad.Por eso, deseo entrenar y demostrarle a todos lo contrario.

Oh,lo más importante del mundo: estoy enamorada de **Sasuke Uchiha**.¡Es tan lindo! Igual, todas las muchachas están enamoradas de él. ¡Y como no! Ese cabello negro... esos ojos...esa sonrisa de maldad que no muy frecuentemente abarca su rostro... ¡Basta! Autocontrol.

El hecho de que estaba enamorada de él me complicaba demasiado. Hasta me consiguió una enemiga : **Ino Yamanaka**. Tuvimos nuestros tiempos felices, no lo contradigo, pero debimos distanciarnos. Supongo que es lógico.

Mi mejor amiga es **Hinata**. Ella siempre ha estado conmigo en mis momentos difíciles. Aunque es demasiado tímida, está para darte un hombro cuando lo necesitas.

¡Ya debemos ir a la Academia! Debo cambiarme de ropa... me pondré mi conjunto rosa. Ahí viene Rukia, a veces es insoportable. Tiene puesto un vestido verde claro y un short violeta. ¡Odio que se vista igual que yo pero de diversos colores!  
Ya nos vamos.

- ¡Adiós mayor! - una chillona voz resonaba en la entrada

- Hasta luego, joven Rukia. Nos vemos, Sakura - me sonrió, sabe que no sorpoto a Rukia ni que nunca la soporté.

- ¡Bye,bye James! - le dediqué una sonrisa y nos fuimos.

En el camino, Rukia y yo no hablamos. Pero la costumbre se rompió...

- Sabes, Sakura. Hoy será un gran día. - su voz sonaba tranquila, algo raro en mi hermana.

- Eso es obvio - dije con naturalidad - Hoy es nuestro último examen y de ello depende si seremos ninjas.

- ¿Qué! - la tranquilidad le dura poco -¡Lo olvidé!.¡Moriré!

¿Qué lo había olvidado?.¿Cómo podría olvidar algo tan importante como nuestro examen final?

- ¿Cómo vas a olvidarlo? - yo perdía lentamente la paciencia - ¡Eres una ...

Se salvó de mi insulto ya que un hiperactivo muchacho intervino:

-¿Peleando, hermanas?.¿Qué sucedió ya?...- ¿Quién más que Naruto Uzumaki?

- Naruto.. escucha atentamente. Rukia olvidó que hoy tenemos el examen final... ¿puedes..

- ¿QUEEEEEE?.¿Que Rukia qué? - Estaba eufórico. Pero.. ¿siempre tenía que interrumpir?

- ¡Qué mala suerte tengo! - Rukia agachó la cabeza y respiró profundamente -Bueno, ya... vamos. - suspiró - A mi muerte..

Caminamos a las apuradas. Ya que no queríamos correr, nos cansaríamos mucho.  
Al llegar, estaban todos afuera, pero comenzaron a ingresar. Busqué a Hinata,pero no la encontraba. Hasta que la vi. Corrí hacia ella, nos dimos un abrazo.

- ¡Sa-a-kura¡Hace mucho que no te veía! - dijo ella con su tartamudeo constante.

- ¡Dimelo a mí! Soporté a Rukia todos estos días y te extrañé demasiado. Necesitaba a mi tímida Hinata Hyuuga - sonreí - ¿Qué hiciste?

- Eh-hm, na-da inte-r-res-ante. ¿T-ú? -

- Sobrevivi a la bestia de Rukia¿crees que es poco?-

- ¡No! - y estalló en carcajadas. Corrección: Estallamos. Por un largo rato.

Luego, nos llamaron a todos para rendir el examen. Iruka-sensei tenía todas las bandas ninjas ahí. Era un sueño... pero estaba tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.  
Comenzaron a llamarnos uno por uno. Era una inmensa lista. El examen consistía en realizar el jutsu de transformación . Pasó un largo rato y me llamaron. Estaba demasiado nerviosa¿qué haría si no aprobaba?

Los alumnos pasaban y pasaban; yo me encontraba sentada esperando el momento en que pronunciaran mi nombre. El cual no tardó mucho, ya que escuché un _Sakura Haruno_ un momento después.

Emití una sonrisa nerviosa, entré en el salón y realicé mi jutsu. Había salido bien.

-Felicidades, Sakura.- dijo Iruka mientras sonreía- Eres ninja. -

- ¡Muchisimas gracias, sensei!- la felicidad me alborotaba

Salí hacia el patio y comencé a columpiarme lentamente, sintiendo el viento que chocaba con mi cara y me despeinaba. Esperé un largo rato que alguien salga y me acompañe, pero nadie salía.  
Luego, salió Hinata. La felicité y empezamos a gritar, felices y totalmente eufóricas.

Más tarde salieron Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru y otros más.  
Todos menos Rukia. Un extraño presentimiento comenzó a invadirme.

La puerta que marcaba la entrada a la Academia se abrió bruscamente. Vi salir a mi hermana con una mezcla de sensaciones que me daban miedo: parecía enojada, triste y feliz a la vez. Me miró, miró al suelo y habló.

- No pasé, desparobé.- suspiró - No soy ninja. Morí.-

- Ay Rukia cómo te vas a morir - bajé mi mirada para luego alzarla - En fin... ¿debes volver a la academia?

- Sí - ella miraba al suelo... la notaba triste ¡Cómo no! Todo por estar pendiente de... ¡no sé!

-Oye Rukia... ¿qué o quién hizo que olvides el examen?-

-Uchiha, el menor.- dijo melancólicamente.

¿QUÉ?.¿ESCUCHÉ BIEN?

-Otra más que se enamora de Sasuke -dijo Hinata tartamudeando,la miré con cara amenazante - Es de-cir, además de I-no.

-Ya estaba pensando que eras tú,Sakura.- Rukia estaba aliviada -Bien, voy a preguntarle cómo le fue.

- No hace falta,aprobó. - Hinata me pegó un codazo,transmitiendome el mensaje de 'Eres muy obvia'...¡Pero no se puede enamorar de Uchiha!

- Ehm..con Sa-kura n-n-os vamos, Ru-k-kia.- dijo Hinata- Hast-ta luego

- Eh,ah si.-

Más lejos de Rukia...

-¡Sa-kur-r-a cómo vas a hac-cer es-so!- A pesar de su habital tartamudeo, Hina estaba enojada.

-No puede enamorarse de Uchiha. Además,si yo no le hablo nadie le hablará - dije recalcando el "nadie le hablará"- Estoy muy furiosa¿sabes?

- Te hier-ve la san-gr-e por S-as-suke.- rió - Na-d-die má-s-s lindo que...-pero se calló, avergonzada.

- Que Naruto¿eh?- le guiñé un ojo y se avergonzó más - Sí,puede ser lindo pero demasiado inmaduro¿no crees?-

- Mmm-

Hum.. -me volteo y coloco una mano en mi cabeza- No...¡no puede seer!

- ¡Hey! Sakur-r-a¿que pasa po-r qué ta-n eno-j-jada?-

-Mira ya a Rukia...- exploté -¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-

-P-pero¿qué pas-s-a? -se voltea- O-hh,no p-p-uede ser...- al ver que comencé a caminar hacia Rukia, me siguió- N-no, Sakur-a...¡TRANQUILIZATE!

-Eh..- me había asustado un poco por el hecho de que mi amiga gritara de esa manera, pero continué - ¿Qué hace a punto de hablarle? - volví a estallar - ¡RUKIAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Hola Sasuke!- Rukia hablaba simulando ser simpática- ¿Qué tal te fue? - Oye un '¡rukiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'- ¿Ah? - se voltea.

- Bien - dijo arrogante el Uchiha- cómo crees que me va a ir -Concretó su arrogancia y escuchó mi grito- te llaman...

-Ehm,sí..Ya vengo. - se acerca a mí -¿QUE QUIERES MALDITA HARUNO SAKURA ESTÚPIDA? .¡ARRUINAS MI MOMENTO CON SASUKE!

-"Uff,gran momento" ¡Hmp!- Sasuke escuchaba atentamente

- Pues me parece perfecto¿sabes? Tú arruinaste muchisimas cosas en mi vida. Un día me tenía que vengar, Rukia Haruno. -

- ¡Hmp!- "Me encanta su carácter".

-¡Hey,tú!- observaba furiosa al Uchiha - Deja de murmurar.. Ya Rukia, púdrete.- Comencé a caminar.

- Lamentablemente tienes que ser mi hermana.- la ojivioleta, es decir Rukia, miraba hacia el horizonte diciendo cuantas palabrotas le eran posibles.

- Hmp,ya adiós - comentó cortante Sasuke-Suerte en tu examen.

-¿Cómo sabes...?- ella lo miraba sorprendida, observando sus facciones lentamente.

-¡Lo sabe todo el mundo!-

-E-ehm- Rukia enmudeció, atónita por la sorpresa y avergonzada por el notición que le había dado el chico.

- Hmp! - se fue con Naruto

- Menuda pelea - opinó el rubio, que seguía animado aunque todo ya hubiese terminado.

- Sí. Sakura se avecina.-

- Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto -¿Qué paso con tu hermana?

-Alguien me reconoce. Ehm¿con mi hermana¡Pelear!-

-¿Cómo no reconocerte!-

-"Tiene ojos jade, Rukia violetas... es una gran diferencia ¿cómo confundirla?" Tienes ojos jade.- intervino el moreno - Rukia,no. "Bellos ojos jade"

-¿Estamos jugando a las diferencias?-lo miré con odio

-Sí, y Rukia es más sociable.-

-Naruto.- dije con furia ignorando el comentario de Sasuke - Nos vemos mañana.

Comencé a caminar hacia el centro de la aldea suspirando, ya que quería retomar la calma después de tantos enfrentamientos. Busqué a Hinata ya que anteriormente habíamos planeado volver juntas a nuestras casas. La encontré en una esquina, me di cuenta que me buscaba ya que miraba para todos lados de manera paranoica. La acompañé a su casa, luego de una larga charla y emprendí el camino a la mía.

Al llegar, subí las escaleras a las cuales tan acostumbrada estaba y me dirigí a mi cuarto, el cual estaba en la segunda puerta de un largo pasillo. Tomé ropa limpia y ingresé en el baño. Abrí la canilla y el sonido del agua comenzó a subir, relajando lentamente mis oídos. Me bañé, algo apurada y algo relajada, me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir. Estaba muy cansada y a penas me acosté, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.  
Antes de que se cierren por completo, sentí que alguien ingresó a mi cuarto, pero no pude divisarlo... me había dormido.

Adiós día Lunes.


	2. Dos pésimos días

Capítulo modificado/corregido el 21/03/08

* * *

**"Maldita Gemela"**

**Capítulo 2: **_Dos pésimos días_

Un nuevo día. No podía levantarme, mi cansancio es máximo. Debía hacerlo. Por lo tanto, me senté en la cama observando la ventana de mi habitación. La luz radiante ingresaba iluminando absolutamente todo lo que se encuentre allí. Sonreí, tal vez porque el día era lindo o simplemente porque estaba feliz y me dirigí al baño. No tenía que caminar demasiado, estaba al lado de la puerta de mi cuarto, en el pasillo vacío del piso superior de mi casa. Me cepillé mis dientes y lavé mi cara, me cepillé el cabello cuidadosamente y volví a mi cuarto. Tomé ropa de mi armario, me vestí y salí del cuarto, cerrando la puerta. Bajé las escaleras cautelosamente, ya que últimamente no veía muy bien los escalones. Fui a la cocina, haciendo un ademán con la mano para saludar a la cocinera, que me esperaba con un rico desayuno.

- Buenos días, señorita. -¿De dónde salió el mayordomo?

-Ah-m-m.. sí. Buenos días. - dije algo confundida y con mis ojos abiertos de par en par. 

-Señorita Sakura¿está bien su desayuno?- me miraba amablemente

- Sí - sonreí- ¿Rukia?-

- Y-ya salió.-

No alcanzó a decirmelo que salí corriendo, tirando hacia quién sabe donde mi desayuno y sin saludar a absolutamente nadie. Estaba furiosa. Debía encontrar a esa estúpida antes de que vaya a buscar a Sasuke, no podía permitirlo. Sentí que alguien me seguía.

-No voy por Uchiha. - Esa voz me resultaba familiar, se reía...-Vengo por ti.-

Me voltié de inmediato y una persona salió de detrás de un arbusto. Era la mismísima Rukia. 

-¿Qué quieres?-

- Que mueras- sus ojos transmitían maldad, tal como los de un asesino.

-Ya, adiós.- dije desinteresada y comencé a alejarme, pero me tomó del brazo. Me volteó, y me pegó - ¡Hey¿Qué te pasa? - otro golpe más -¡Basta ya Rukia!

Rukia no paraba de pegarme. 'Gracias a papá y mamá eres débil, estúpida' decía y se reía, a carcajadas. Yo no podía dejarme pegar así, por lo tanto tomé fuerzas de no se bien donde y me levanté. Me acerqué a ella y le di una tremenda golpiza, para que me deje en paz aunque sea por un mínimo segundo.  
Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, salí corriendo. La gente me observaba, me preguntaban si necesitaba ayuda. Nunca les contesté. Yo solo corría. Estaba cerca de una mansión, ya no aguantaba más. Alguien me miraba desde esa mansión, pero mi vista se nubló.  
Me desmoroné, enfrente de esa persona. Me moría lentamente. Sentía la sangre derramándose, como si me estaba vaciando de a poco.  
Logré abrir los ojos, mi vista estaba nublada pero divisaba a alguien. Era un muchacho. ¿Moreno?...

-Sakura, Sakura, reacciona.- gritaba como un loco- ¡Despertaste¡Hey! Soy Sasuke Uchiha¿me ves?

-Sa-su-k-e..-kun..-volví a desmayarme. Pero con él como última imagen. Hermoso.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos lentamente. Me pesaban demasiado. Sentí que estaba acostada... en una camilla. De a poco fui recuperando mis sentidos uno por uno.

-¡Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!- La voz era de un chico, un hiperactivo chico..

- Qu-é b-bueno que despiertes, Sa-k-ku.- Esa tímida voz me sonaba dulce. 

-¿Estás mejor?- Y ésta, fría y cortante.. como de costumbre. 

-Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke... sí.. estoy mejor.- sonreí falsamente.

-Hmp- Sasuke me miraba algo.. ¿preocupado?

-Sakura, Sakura. Estamos Sasuke tu y yo... juntos. ¡Equipo 7!-

-Hm, qué bien Naruto - realmente mucho no me interesaba eso.

-Saku me alegro qu-e-e estés bien, me diste un b-b-uen sus-to-

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- Uchiha tomó mi mano, aun ensangrentada.

-Eso no i-importa - me ponía nerviosa el hecho de que me esté tomando de la mano, pero debía mantener la compostura- No te importa, Uchiha -

-¡Hmp! "Me interesa saber quién fue... está muy mal"-

-Ya, saquenme de aquí. "O saquen a Uchiha"-estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-No- respondió secamente Naruto.

- Debo ir a mi casa.- dije

- Sakura, no somos estúpidos. Nos preocupas.-

- Pf, Naruto.. a Sasuke no. "¿Qué acabo de decir?"- 

-E-hm.. "¿Qué?"- Sasuke me miraba atónito. 

-¿Ves? Ya, dejenme sola. No acepto un no como respuesta. - no se iban- ¡Vayanse!

Hinata me besó la frente y se retiró, sigilosamente. Naruto me dijo 'No te entiendo, Sakura-chan' y Sasuke sólo me miró. Yo no los quería ver... estaba llorando. Estaba triste.  
El chico que yo más amaba en mi vida apenas me prestaba atención. Aunque Naruto dijo que ibamos a estar juntos, iba a ser lo peor. Voy a tener que sufrir la indiferencia de Sasuke por un largo tiempo. ¿Por qué no morir ates que esto? O...¿por qué Sasuke no me quiere?  
Seguro que él quiere a Rukia. Lo odio...lo amo. Voy a tener que olvidarlo. Debo olvidarlo.

_No puedo_.

Un tiempo después ingresó a la habitación una enfermera con pinta de amable. Aunque yo estaba un poco mucho triste para estar soportando personas a mi alrededor, en ese aspecto soy un poco histérica. Me ordenó tomar unos medicamentos, a lo cual me negué decididamente. ¡Aparte de estar en un hospital debía tomar medicamentos! La enfermera, una tal Megumi según su placa, me amenazó con llamar a Tsunade... ¿acaso cambiaría algo? Como no quería tener más su presencia allí, me resigné a tomar los medicamentos, lo cual hizo que se retirara sonriendo por su victoria.

Me dormí profundamente...

* * *

Pasaron alrededor de 5 horas desde que los tomé, eran asquerosamente asquerosos...¡ y se suponen que te curan! Pasé todo el día en el hospital. Cada tanto, Tsunade vino a ver cómo estaba. Pero yo no le hablaba. No quería hablar con nadie. **Nadie**.  
Al llegar la noche, me volví a dormir profundamente. Ya estaba en duda si me estaban dando pastillas para dormir, o algo por el estilo. 

A la mañana desperté y me dieron el desayuno, ya no soportaba estar más allí. Estaba vendada, con suero, miles de medicamentos y una cama que pasó de ser cómoda a la peor cama del mundo. Mis piernas me dolían de estar tantas horas alló acostada, siendo que siempre fui muy activa. Pero, de repente, un interrogante se formuló en mi mente ¿Sabrán el mayordomo y Rukia que estoy aquí? Seguro que sí. Naruto, Hinata o... ¿Sasuke? les habrían avisado.

Alguien llama a la puerta. Dije un "Adelante" desganado, aunque en realidad tenía ganas de saber quién era. Un moreno entró de repente. Se paró en frente de mi cama realizando su típica pose y me miró. No tardó mucho en hablar: 

-Ya puedes irte a tu casa.-

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- 

- Vengo a decirte... - pero lo interrumpí.

-¡Vete, vete y no vuelvas más! Me tienes harta tú y tu maldito egoísmo. ¿Por qué no te vas con Rukia y dejar de atormentarme de una vez?- ¿Alguien me explica por qué mis repentinos cambios de ánimo?

Él se fue, sin nada más que decir. Le grité demansiado, creo. Me levanté, un poco tambaleante y tomé mi ropa que se encontraba en una silla, al lado de la cama. Me vestí, al darme cuenta que era la misma ropa de la otra vez, solté un grito y una mueca de asco. Estaba toda ensangrentada. Pero ¿qué importaba? Me iría de ese maldito lugar de una vez por todas.

Salí de la habitación y caminé por un extenso pasillo, hasta llegar a una mesa que , según un letrero, era la Recepción. Miré a la recepcionista con ganas de matarla y solté un simple "Adiós", al cual ella respondió con un largo sermón con frases tales como: "Que siga bien", "Cuídese", "Cuidado con los ladrones", "Pida sus deberes", "Espero que no vuelva pronto, es decir je,je, que conserve la buena salud" y muchas más. Realmente no la escuché, me pareció demasiado infantil para estar en ese cargo. O tal vez era yo la del humor de perros por lo cual veía todo con un aire maligno. Salir de ese hospital era una misión imposible. Estaba lleno de gente herida, embarazadas y ancianos. No tenía ganas de andar viendo tanta gente junta y comencé a correr hasta alejarme unos metros de la entrada.

Caminé sin rumbo por Konoha hasta que me detuve en seco. Estaba en un puesto de flores. Lindo, con paredes pintadas prolijamentes y un cartel con una caligrafía bellísima que decía "Florería". ¿Qué me impedía entrar? Nada. "¡Adelante, Sakura!" , me dije a mi misma.

Entré y me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente equivocada. Era la florería Yamanaka. ¿Acaso tan ciega estaba que no vi que era LA Florería? Una rubia se acercó a mi dando brincos, me miró y me pregunto qué hacía allí. Por supuesto, no faltaba la palabra 'frentezota'.

- Quería comprar flores pero ya no tengo ganas- dije amargamente.

- Qué lástima. Y dime, frentezota querida,¿qué te sucedió? Tu ropa está repleta de manchas de sangre. Corren rumores por la aldea.

- Ah...¿si? Pues no me interesa. Adiós.-

La dejé con las palabras en la boca mientras que caminé hacia un bosque cercano. Me dirigí hacia una roca un tanto grande y me senté, mirando hacia abajo, pero... sentí la presencia de alguien. Mi respiración se entrecortó automáticamente. Podía ser Rukia... De estar algo tranquila pasé a un estado de desesperación terrible. ¿Acaso le tenía _miedo _a Rukia? 

Grité en busca de alguna respuesta, mientras que miraba hacia todos lados con cara de preocupación. _Tenía miedo. Miedo.._  
Grité por cuarta vez '¿Quién está ahi?' y sentí el sonido de un arbusto cercano a mi. Giré para ver si veía algo, pero nada se movía en ese momento.

- ¿Que no te vas a dar cuenta de quién soy? -grité del susto - Sakura Haruno.

- ¿Q-u-i-ién eres? - mi voz se quebraba con cada palabra que pronunciaba

- ¿Por qué no me miras y lo averigüas tu misma, niñita?- 

-E-h-hm - me voltié, era un hombre alto, con una capa negra y nubes rojas...- Me resultas conocido...

- Mmm, veo que no eres nada..- lo interrumpí.

- Itachi...Uchiha Itachi. Hermano de Sasuke. ¿Me equivoco?-

- Para nada. Retiro lo que iba a decir. Ya que entramos en confianza... Pf, mira. La cosa es fácil. Me dices dónde está el estúpido de mi hermano, lo asesino y somos todos felices -

- ¿Huh? ...¿No te alcanzó con matar a _casi_ toda tu familia?-

_Matar..._

- No te incumbe, Haruno -

_Familia..._

- O-oh - sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo - N-no sé donde está Uchiha.

-Perfecto,lo buscaré yo mismo entonces.- hizo un gesto con su mano - Nos vemos, preciosa.-

El miedo volvió a mí. Su voz era aterradora y mientras se alejaba yo lo observaba. Estaba buscando a Sasuke..._Sasuke._ ¿Debía decírselo?Decidí alejarme de ese bosque y correr hacia donde estaría Naruto. Debía ayudarme. Llegué velozmente a Ichiraku y allí estaba él, sentado, comiendo. Me acerqué a él. Lo tomé del brazo, lo cual lo asustó. Al verme abrió los ojos enormemente.

-Sa-k-k...- dijo tembloroso

- Sí¿quién más?- grité perdiendo la paciencia- ¿Que, soy un fantasma? Ya, dime donde está Uchiha.-

-En la academia, debía encontrarse con alguien.-

No le agradecí a Naruto ni nada por el estilo,sólamente corrí hacia la Academia. Estaba muy cansada. Desde que salí del hospital, estuve todo el día corriendo.  
Allí estaba. Con alguien más. Pelirrosa, alta como yo. Quién más que ella, mi peor pesadilla.  
Aunque no quería, debía hablarle. Tomé aire y me acerqué.

-Uchiha, tengo que hablar contigo, urgente.- dije con un tono de voz mezcla de desgano e impaciencia.

- Siempre entrometiéndote, estúpida.- Rukia me miraba con esos ojos de asesina que hace pocohabía adoptado

Sasuke se acercó a mi -¿Qué sucede, Sakura?- dijo con su arrogancia natural-¿Se te fue el odio?- arqueó una ceja

-No vengo a jugar. Tu hermano está en Konoha, y viene por ti.-

-¿Qué?- su cara se transformó notablemente- ¿Cómo lo sabes? "Imposible"

-Estaba en el bosque y apareció como si nada, preguntándome por ti.-

-¿Le dijiste algo?- cada vez parecía más preocupado

-Agradece que te aviso. - emití una pícara sonrisa "Y agradece que no dije nada"

Me retiré serena. Ésta era la última vez que iba a tener que hablarle en el día. Si me habla, no le pienso contestar. Basta de sufrimiento.  
Decidí caminar hacia la aldea. Allí me encontré con Hinata, que me buscaba. Noté su cara de alivio al verme. Me comunicó que Tsunade me esperaba en su oficina,lo cual le agradecí y me retiré un poco apurada. 

Llegué a la oficina de Tsunade más rápido de lo que pensé. Toqué la puerta. "Adelante", dijo Tsunade. Allí estaban Sasuke y Naruto. Me miraron. Luego me di cuenta de que todavía llevaba esa asquerosa ropa ensangrentada. ¡Que asco! Bien, qué pretenden. Con todo esto no he podido pisar mi casa. Tsunade me miró de arriba a abajo, con mirada de detective y luego añadió:  
- Equipo 7, deben encontrarse con su sensei.-

-¿Y donde está, vieja?- Naruto nunca pierde la costumbre

- Naruto, ¡ NO ME DIGAS VIEJA! Y ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS! - se tranquilizó - Está en el bosque.-

Me retiré sin emitir palabra. Comencé a correr hacia el bosque, Naruto me alcanzó.

-No sé qué te pasa, Sakura. Pero estás rara. Me debes una inmensa explicación.- me miró buscando una respuesta

-Mira Naruto yo no te debo ninguna explicación¿vale?- dije sin mirarlo - Extorsiona a otros

-¡Hmp! Creo que tiene razón.-

-Tú callate.- susurré

Sasuke se detuvo, al igual que Naruto. Me miraban, pero yo no me detenía. Sasuke me tomó del brazo y me acorraló.

-Repítelo - podía sentir su respiración de lo cerca que estaba - "Está bien que tenga carácter, pero que no se pase de lista"-

-¿Qué piensas, matarme? - mi mirada era desafiante

- Tal vez-

Mi salvación llegó. Yo ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa, no sé cómo le podré agradecer.

-Hola, seré su sensei. Soy Kakashi Katake... me perdí en el sendero de la vida, disculpen la tardanza...-

-¡Sal de encima mío!- grité nerviosa "O quedate ."-

-¡Hmp!- se movió para luego pararse a dos pasos de mí

-Bien, ya que están todos bien. Preséntense. Primero tú - Kakashi señaló a Sasuke.

Nos presentamos, contando por qué queríamos ser ninja, nuestros gustos, qué odiamos, etc. Luego comenzamos el entrenamiento. Estuvimos toda la tarde hasta que al sensei se le ocurrió decir "El entrenamiento terminó" ¡Qué bien! Un descanso.

-Sensei, tal vez Sakura no rinda mucho estos días ya que estuvo en el hospital luego de ser agredida por..-

- Naruto,¡CALLATE! - me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-Tranquila, Haruno. Ehm sí, ya lo había notado Naruto.-

-¿Alguien que no se meta en mi vida, por favor?- rogué

Decidí irme, como siempre. Mientras me iba grité algo como un ''¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!'. Estaba cansada de todo y de todos. Siempre sobreprotegiéndome, como si fuera una estúpida débil, una buena-para-nada.  
Me fui a la mansión. Creo que en el camino alguien me seguía. Y alguien me llamaba. Sea quien sea, no le presté atención.  
Al entrar en la mansión, subí rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Tomé unas ropas limpias y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Comencé a desvestirme, dejando al descubierto mi piel toda ensangrentada y llena de raspones, cortadas y moretones. Me miré en el espejo, observé mi demacrada cara por unos segundos, atónita.  
Era un asco. Un monstruo.

Pero era yo...

Abrí la canilla buscando algo de tranquilidad al sentir el ruido del agua. Ingresé en la ducha, disfrutando cada segundo de paz.  
Me duché tranquilamente, luego salí y me puse mi pijama. Este consistía en una remera de manga corta, con un short. Todo de color negro...  
Caminé un poco tambaleante por el sueño hacia mi cuarto, donde descansaría después de TANTO movimiento.

: _Sakura... _

* * *

**E**spero que les haya gustado n.n

Ahora sí, la respuesta a sus reviews (que por supuesto, se los agradezco)

**Nubesparky:**_ Sakura lo trata mal porque... realmente no lo sé. Convengamos que es un poquito malhumorada XD. ¡Gracias por tu review! Ah, tengo que decirte que "_**Conviviendo en ¿tú niñez?" **_me está gustando demasiado. Igual, ahora te dejaré mi comentario(un poco más prolongado) en tu fic n.n_

**mayu1051:**_ ¡Gracias! Sí, al principio a mi también me pareció cómica la idea, pero...esto es más dramatico XD Oh si, Sasuke siempre taaaaaaan lindo - Lo amo :B Y como ves, aquí está la continuación. Espero no desilusionarte._

**Frentu-chan:**_ Ellos tendrán doce años por ahora, luego pasará el tiempo...muuucho tiempo. Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n_

**sesrena: **_A mi también me encantaría eso babea pero no te puedo decir cómo sigue, jaja. Gracias por comentar._

**setsuna17**_: Es verdad.. sería rarisimo si realmente existiera una gemela de Sakura. ¿Qué haría Naruto:o Gracias por tu review :D_

**princess-odi:**_ Y...¿si te digo que el summary no dice la verdad:O Jajaja, creo que traumaría a todos. (Aunque sé la respuesta muahaha O.o) Realmente no puedo decirte si a Sasuke le gustan Rukia o Sakura..pero, ya verás ;) _¡Gracias!

Realmente, gracias. Me alegré mucho al ver que en mi casilla de mails tenía correo de FanFiction diciéndome que tenía reviews se emociona Es maravilloso. Tal vez me entiendan... es que a mi me encanta escribir. Y que las personas lo lean me hace más feliz aún. Gracias totales, gente hermosa :3

Ahora sí, monstruo atómico se despide... hasta el próximo capítulo n.n!

Dudas, críticas, comentarios, admiraciones... perversiones(?) :O Acepto TODO (Há!O.o)


	3. Mi máxima desilusión

** Capítulo editado el 23/03/08 **

**¡Hello everybody!** Iba a actualizar ayer a la tarde, pero gracias a que mi hermano(léase "molesto") no me dejaba usar la pc y que fui a comprar unas cosas... no pude.Lo siento (me acostumbré a actualizar todos los días) Realmente no es gran cosa eso de la persona que dice "Sakura.." es que.. no se . Porfi no se enojen. Quiero comentarles que este capítulo es muy largo y que me costó mucho redactarlo. Nada más...

"Hola" -- Pensamiento del personaje

_Hola_ -- Palabra importante

(Hola) -- Alguna aclaración mía.

Aquí el capítulo...

* * *

**"Maldita gemela"**

**Capítulo 3:**_Mi máxima desilusión_

- Sakura... - había entrado alguien a mi habitación ¡y yo no lo había notado!

- ¿Mmm? - me volteo - James. ¿Q-qué haces aquí?- dije algo asustada

- Señorita, me enteré de todo. Usted sabe que es como una hija para mí y la joven Rukia me contó lo sucedido. - Él me miraba con... lástima. Estaba observando mis manos - Rukia le hizo mucho daño, por lo que veo...-

- Hmm ¿me lo vienes a decir a mí? Mira James, quiero descansar. Estos días han sido muy.. f-feos para mi y debo entrenar mañana. Si me dejaría...- emití una falsa sonrisa- Estoy bien. -

- E-h sí. Por supuesto. Descanse. Con su permiso... -

- Sí. -sonreí- Gracias. - James se fue - Descansemos, Sakura. Hemos tenido una suerte de aquellas. -

/Horas después/

- ¡Hey, levántate! - alguien me sacudía el brazo.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - grité al ver de quién se trataba - ¡SAL DE AQUÍ, RUKIA! -

- ¡Deja de gritar paranoica! Me mandó James -

- ¿Acaso quieres que estalle en carcajadas? - dije sarcásticamente - Dile a James que no te mande nunca más - enrojecí - ¡VETE! -

- Bleh bleh Sakura, idiota. -

Ella se retiró con cara de fastidio. ¡La que tiene que tener cara de fastidio soy yo!(Por eso la tengo) ¿Quién se cree que es para entrar en mi habitación luego de hacerme ESO!  
Me vestí tan velozmente que James se sorprendió. Debía ir hacia el bosque. Allí me esperaría mi equipo...¡El equipo 7!  
Salí sin despedirme, pero para mi sorpresa, Naruto estaba en la entrada de mi casa. Al verme, sonrió. ¡Es tan tierno!

- ¡Sakura-chan! - gritó emocionado -Hoy no hay entrenamiento. Así que iremos a comer ramen. El baka paga. -

- E-h-m-e-stá bien, vamos. Pero acabo de levantarme y no tengo hambre. -

- Comerás igual. Estás muy demacrada. Vamos, ¡sal! Debemos ir a buscar a Sasuke. -

- ¿É-el no sabe que vamos a comer? - me acerqué a la entrada y salí.

- Sí, sabe pero debemos ir a buscarlo. Es una larga historia,¡apresúrate! - me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a correr. Llegamos rápido, no sé si fue porque la mansión está muy cerca o porque somos veloces.  
¡Era una mansión enorme! Un poco rústica, sin nada de flores en la entrada. Apta para un Uchiha solitario.

- Con que aquí vive Sasuke. -

- ¡Es genial! - gritó - ¿No crees? -

- Mi casa no es nada al lado de esto. -

Él, mi 'amor secreto', salió. Al verme, lo noté confundido. Estoy segura de que Sasuke pensó que no aceptaría.

- El equipo 7 está listo... así que VAMOS. - y me tomó de la mano otra vez, comenzamos a correr.

¿Se dan cuenta de que no me saludó? Orgulloso. Me puse a pensar que éramos el único equipo con descanso... Naruto iba muy feliz en el camino, no sé que le sucede, Sasuke no demostraba emoción alguna "¡Qué raro!" y yo, sólo caminaba por ponerle un nombre.

Llegamos y Naruto comenzó a gritar como si fuese un niño pequeño, entramos. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en el siguiente orden : Naruto , yo y luego Sasuke.

- Buenos días,¿tres platos de ramen?-

- Dos. - dije sin entusiasmo

- Entonces serán cuatro. -

- No. No comeré, dos platos. - dije alzando la voz al decir 'DOS'

- A-ahm e-h sí. Dos platos serán pues. -

- Ella si comerá,¡tres platos y punto! - dijo Sasuke

- No comeré he dicho. Además, si como no necesito que me paguen. -

- ¡Entonces para qué viniste? Se supone que es una invitación - resaltó la palabra 'invitación'

- Buena pregunta. Creo que no vine para nada, así que me voy si es lo que tanto quieres - me levanté

Naruto se abalanzó deteniéndome - ¡No! No te vas y C-O-M-E-R-Á-S. - se sentó

- ¿No te das cuenta de que quiere desaparecer o que se la lleve el viento? Así no podrá entrenar. -

- ¿Me ves incapaz, Uchiha? - dije

- Sí. -

Naruto al ver que me puse toda roja, se levantó. Uchiha sonreía maléficamente.

- Basta de pelear, vinimos a pasar un buen rato. -

- Estoy en duda de eso... - me senté.

Luego las aguas se calmaron, bah, no del todo. Cada tanto teníamos algún que otro comentario agresivo, pero nada más allá de eso. Al final yo no comí nada, Uchiha comió sólo un plato y Naruto tres, ya que no le dejaban comer más.  
Partimos hacia el bosque. Allí decidí despedirme, me sentía incómoda. Saludé a Naruto, Uchiha se quedó esperando... que espere sentado. Naruto me miraba de una manera extraña... como si no quisiera que me vaya.  
Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa, demasiado apresurada. Sentí los pasos de alguien, que corría a la par mía, hasta alcanzarme.

- Sakura-chan, ¿por qué no saludaste a Sasuke-baka? ...¿No lo amas?... -

- N-naruto - su pregunta me había dejado atónita. Me paré en seco -"¿Acaso me conoce tan bien?" ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? Lo odio por ser tan engreído "¿Por qué miento?" -

- ¿Segura? -

- S-sí... -

- Bien, entonces... "Hazlo Naruto, es el momento" -

Él se acercaba a mí, me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo. Yo tenía los ojos como dos platos enormes. No podía creerlo. Él me acercaba cada vez más, hasta que... me besó.

- ¡Na-na-r.. Naruto! - dije tratando de alejarlo - ¡Narut-t-o!

- Sakura... te amo - me vuelve a besar

Traté de alejarlo, empujándolo, pegándole, pero no podía. Me tenía fuertemente. Me estaba ahogando, si seguía así iba a lograr matarme.

- ¡Naruto! Sueltala,¿no ves que te está alejando? - alzó la voz -¡Naruto! -

- ¡Sueltame, Naruto, Naruto,UZUMAKI! - lo empujé, con rabia. Al fin.

Respiré entrecortadamente. Era todo muy extraño. Naruto me había besado. Me había dicho que me amaba. Y Sasuke me había salvado.

- ¿Eres estúpido? - me mira - ¿Estás...bien? -

- S-sí. - me sentía muy confundida - E-hm debo irme, tengo que hacer muchas cosas. Gracias Sasuke. -

- Adiós, cuidate. - mira a Naruto - Sabes, así no te prestará más atención. -

- ¿Y a ti te importa eso?,¿Te importa Sakura? -

- No, Sakura no me importa para nada. "O...tal vez si"-

Pero yo no me había ido. Estaba de espaldas a ellos, con mirada cabizbaja. Triste. Al fin, lo que tantas veces rondó por mi cabeza, se hacía realidad. No le importaba a nadie.

_Soledad._

- Por lo menos, espera a que me vaya para hablar de mí. Al final yo tenía razón - hice una pausa porque mi voz se entrecortaba - Con lo que d-dije en el hosp-ital. -

- S-sa.. - pero lo interrumpí

- ¿Qué tienes para decirme? - estaba a punto de llorar -¿Que estás mintiendo? - respiré hondo - ¿Que lo sientes? No te creeré. -

- ¿No era que no lo amabas? - dijo Naruto

- ¡Tu callate! - me voltié, Sasuke se sorprendió al ver mis lágrimas - ¿Y eso que importa ahora? Si yo hace unos instantes lo amaba, ya no. ¿Saben?,¡QUE LOS PARTA UN RAYO! -

Mientras me alejaba, ellos estaban mirándome.

- No puedo creerlo. -

- ¿Qué? - dijo Naruto

- Que Sakura ya no me... nada "¿No me ama? Pero 'antes sí'..." -

- Dilo. Ya comenzó el juego de las verdades y las mentiras, ¿lo vas a acabar? -

/En la casa de Hinata/

- N-no - estaba llorando- No entiendo. -

- ¿Q-qué cosa, am-miga?

- Cómo puedo seguir amándolo, como si nada pasara. -

Si, como ven, estaba en la casa de Hinata... pero no le conté lo del beso con Naruto. Eso la destrozaría y... no puedo permitir eso. Aunque tal vez se enoje si alguna vez se llega a enterar y nunca se lo conté. Creo que no estoy tan sola, por lo menos. Hinata siempre me apoya en estas situaciones. Estábamos sentadas en su cama, en el amplio dormitorio que conocía detalladamente. Su casa era como mi segundo hogar, e Hinata mi segunda familia.

_Familia._

- Y-yo entiendo m-menos qu-e tú... -

- Eso es lo que menos importa, Hina iré a mi casa. No quiero molestar más y estoy agotada. ¡Gracias por todo! - le di un beso en la mejilla y salí del cuarto.

- Bien, yo iré a comprar. Nos vemos, Saku. - gritó.

* * *

Pasaron unas horas, yo estoy en mi casa hace un largo rato. En ese tiempo me bañé, merendé, sali al jardin y lei un poco... ahora estaba en mi habitación, acostada. Sonó el teléfono, no tenía ganas de atender así que dejé que suene. Pero cortaron y volvieron a llamar, entonces tomé el teléfono y atendí.

- ¿Hola? - dije sin ganas - ¿Quién habla?-

- Soy H-Hina,¿porqué no at-tendías Sak-ku? -

- "Ouch" Oh, estaba acomodando unos libros "Mentirita piadosa, disculpame Hina" Ehm,¿qué sucede? -

- ¡Ah, si! Es algo muy imp-portante Saku. Ven YA a la puerta de la academia.

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- ¿Es-t-tás preparada para c-c-ualquier cos-sa que t-te dig-ga?

- Supongo...que sí. - me estaba preocupando.

- Toma air-re, por favor. Bie-n-n... yo estoy escond-dida atrás de un árbol y estoy espiando a Ru-kia. Pero.. no est-tá... N-no está sola.

- Sasuke-kun... -

- Sí. Se es-tán.. b-besando. -

- ¿Q-qué? -

- Lo que t-t-e estoy dic-ciendo, acab-bo de verlos...

- ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! No, no, no. No puede ser, no. ¡No! -

- ¿Qui-eres qu-e-e vay-ya? -

- ¡No, ire YO! Él... debe saber todo -colgué.

Y sí, tal como lo dije, iba a ir a la puerta de la Academia. Salí de mi cuarto y bajé las escaleras corriendo, sin temor alguno de caerme y partirme en mil pedacitos. Corría, corría, corría... como si mi vida dependiese de eso. Y llegué, con la cara hinchada, toda roja, la voz quebradiza y mi cara empapada con mis lágrimas que no paraban de brotar. Ellos estaban besándose tiernamente y yo ahí, mirándolos. Con una tristeza inmensa. Busqué a Hinata con la mirada. Allí estaba, sobre un árbol, mirándome con preocupación. Ella me hizo una señal, augurándome suerte. Debía hacerlo. Me acerqué.  
La cara con la que me miraron los dos fue impresionante. Era como si yo fuese un fantasma. O como si yo fuese la esposa de Sasuke y descubría su infidelidad.

- Y-yo... - musito él

- ¿Tu qué? - dije

- Él es mi novio, Sasuke Uchiha. Lo conoces, ¿cierto? - su malévola cara me sonreía. Rukia lo sabía. Sabía que yo lo amaba. Lo podia notar.

- ¿Estás graciosa hoy? Claro que lo conozco y sí, se que es tu novio. Por eso estoy aquí. -

- ¿Qué? - Sasuke estaba atontado

- Sí, Sasuke Uchiha. Estoy aquí por ti y porque te amo con todo mi corazón. Porque aunque te diga que te odio o te trate mal, te amo. Y no lo puedo evitar. -

Rukia me miraba enojada - Repite eso y aseguro... - fue interrumpida.

- S-ak-kura - dijo Sasuke

- Sólo quiero que me digas una cosa. ¿Amas a Rukia? -

- .. Sakura -

- ¿Amas a Rukia? - dije llorando

- Sí. -

Aquí acabó todo. La historia de Sakura Haruno finalizaba. ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Estaba destruida y el lo sabía. ¡Qué estupida fui!...¿Cómo me fui a enamorar del más lindo de la clase? Aunque tuve suerte al estar con él en el equipo 7. TUVE suerte. Ya que no estaré allí más. En mi mente rodaron muchas imágenes, todas eran de mis momentos con él. Sentía mis lágrimas salir como cataratas, la impotencia que me bañaba en esos instantes.  
¿Que más iba a hacer allí?...¡Debía irme!  
Pero él se acercó, dejando atrás a Rukia y a sus tiernos besos. ¿Qué quería?,¿Humillarme?

-¿Por qué lloras así?-

- ¡Por ti! - grité -¿Acaso no entiendes? POR TI. Por tu rechazo, tu indiferencia. Por tu desamor, porque yo si te amo, aunque es en vano. Sólo para sufrir. Porque tú estás con Rukia y no lo puedo cambiar. Aseguro desaparecer de tu vida. Para siempre. Pero sólo quiero que sepas que ...- acerqué mi boca a su oído- Te amo más quea nadie en este mundo, te amo.- musité. Me separé de él, que me miraba atónito.

- Sakura,yo... -

* * *

Ha sido todo tan triste.. Gracias por leer, realmente. Y por comentar. ¡Son geniales! Los amo a todos y a cada uno de ustedes.Ahora sí... respuestas :

_Nubesparky¡Siempre la primera en comentar! Gracias por todo, enserio. Y sí, me encantaría matar a Rukia. Aunque yo la creé, la odio tanto como ustedes. Ya tendrá su final esa maldita cucaracha aplastada.(sonríe maléficamente) _

_briads16: Mmm.. tal vez se quede con Sakura. Tal vez no.Es verdad¡maldita Rukia! La odio tanto como tú. ¡Gracias!_

_yuniii¡Gracias! Yo también amo la pareja SasuxSaku. Son tan... 'suspiro' awww. Espero que sigas leyendo- _

_Mayu1051: Me alegra no haberte desilucionado! Me pone muy feliz, enserio. Aquí la conti.. _

_Rissa.x: Tienes razón, Sasuke es impredesible. ¡Yo también odio a Rukia!_

_Towa: Siempre tratan a Sakura como una débil estúpida que no sabe hacer nada. Odio eso. Por el mismo motivo, en esta historia Sakura demuestra tener más autoridad. No es la niñita tonta que todos conocemos. ¡Gracias!_

_ princess-odi: No lo tratará mal siempre, te lo aseguro. ¡Gracias!_


	4. Decayendo

¡Hola! Actualicé mi **profile**, si quieren leer ..no tendré problema alguno.

Dejé mi mail por si alguien quiere comunicarse conmigo.Bleh¿les cuento algo? Me encanta que odien a Rukia. Por algo la hice tan perversa (?) y agradezco los review. Así que aquí el siguiente capítulo... no es la gran cosa, debo decirlo. Pero, supongo que daré un poco de iniciativas para los acontecimientos que se vienen en el siguientes capítulos... ¡y miren que son muchos...

" Sakura " - texto entre comillas: es el pensamiento de la persona que habla

- Sakura- texto entre guión medio: acotaciones/acciones de los personajes al estar dialogando

(Sakura) - texto entre paréntesis: aclaraciones/acotaciones mías

* * *

**"Maldita gemela"**

**Capítulo 4:**_ Decayendo_

_-¿Por qué lloras así?-_

_-¡Por ti!- grité-¿Acaso no entiendes? POR TI. Por tu rechazo, tu indiferencia. Por tu desamor, porque yo si te amo, aunque es en vano. Sólo para sufrir. Porque tú estás con Rukia y no lo puedo cambiar. Aseguro desaparecer de tu vida. Para siempre. Pero sólo quiero que sepas que ..- acerqué mi boca a su oído- Te amo más quea nadie en este mundo, te amo.- musité.Me separé de él, que me miraba atónito._

_- Sakura,yo... - él se acercaba a mi cada vez más  
_  
- No - le tapé la boca con un dedo- Shh, tú nada. Adios...- comencé a alejarme, con las lágrimas aun descendiendo de mis ojos, empapando mi cara.

Cuando me iba pude ver que Hinata se acercaba, sin captar la atención de Sasuke ni de Rukia. Me abrazó y nos alejamos más. Yo lloraba como una niña que le habían quitado su paleta... pero a mi no me habían quitado mi paleta. Me habían quitado al amor de mi vida.

- Ya, ya, Saku. Todo est-tará bien, ya p-pasó. -

- Sí, lo sé - aún estaba abrazada a ella - Pero lo hice, le dije todo. Y él admitió amar a Rukia. Ya está, es suficiente, Uchiha no es para mí. - me separé y la observé, tratando de leer lo que sus ojos decían.

- No pi-en-nses eso, todavía no hem-mos utilizado tod-das las cartas. Pe-ero, debes esperar. Tiempo al tiem-mpo.

-¿Huh? - la miré, confundida... - Si tú lo dices... Vamos, te invito a un helado.-

- B-bueno-

Por otro lado, un moreno y una pelirosa se miraban. La pelirosa estaba enojada, él confundido.

- Sasuke dime lo que te dijo esa estúpida. -

- Primero: no le digas estúpida. Segundo: Debo irme, adiós. -

- ¡Hey! Espera.. - acercó a él y le dio un corto beso - ahora sí.

- Hmp. - se alejó.

/ Con Hinata & Sakura /

Estábamos en una heladería, sentadas charlando sobre las cosas sucedidas. Pero de a rato, Hinata cambiaba de tema ya que yo me ponía demasiado mal. Las heridas estaban recién hechas para mí, era mucho dolor junto.

_Dolor..._

-Sakura¡eh! Oy-ye, reaccion-na.-

-¿Huh? Ah sí.. - realmente Hinata me estaba contado cosas pero yo no entendía absolutamente nada, estaba en la luna... una luna apellidada Uchiha.

Y así pasaron horas y horas...

/ Con Sasuke /

- "Donde estarás.. bah seguro que comiendo ramen" - él caminaba con sus puños apretados.

Se dirigía al puesto más famoso de ramen de Konoha.  
Tal cómo el lo pensaba, el rubio ojiceleste estaba muy entusiasmado comiéndose platos y platos de ramen. Al ver a Sasuke, su cara se transformó.

-¡Baka!- gritó-¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan?-

-¿Eh? "¿Cómo sabe?"-

- No te hagas el desentendido, baka. Vi a Sakura llorando y sé que eres tú la causa. -

- Hmp. Es que estoy saliendo con Rukia. -

- ¡Por Kami!.¿Cómo puedes salir con esa loca? Bueno.. pero me dejaste libre el camino con Sakura-chan... gracias.-

- Pues... Sakura me dijo que me ama. -

- ¿Q-qu-e S-a-akura-chan qué? - tenía los ojos tan grandes como una montaña rusa, pero en el interior se podía ver como su tristeza empezaba a flotar...

- Me dijo que me amaba pero que se alejaría de mí para siempre ya que estoy con Rukia y ella no lo puede cambiar y ... basta. Me ama.-

- ¿Y puede cambiarlo?-

- ¿Eh?-

- Que si es verdad lo que dijo... ¿ella no puede cambiar tu relación con Rukia?-

- E-h-m. Lo está haciendo.-

Naruto sólamente lo miraba, atónito. Sabía bien a lo que se refería Sasuke, él estaba levemente enamorado de ella.

- ¿Y para qué viene a decirme eso?...¿Acaso no sabes que me hace mal?-

- Es... que. Y-yo... - no podía perder su orgullo pero... - Ayúdame.-

Naruto estalló en carcajadas y Sasuke lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

- Jajajaja, lo s-i ejajaja lo siento, Sasuke. Es que jajaja es muy inesperado de ti. ¡Sasuke Uchiha pide ayuda! Jamás crei que iba a escuchar eso. Eh lo siento.-

- Ya deja de burlarte de mi y contéstame. -

- No hay pregunta, es una orden. Así que.. te ayudaré. Para eso están los amigos. Aunque... me tenga que quedar sin Sakura...- suspiró.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unas semanas de ese espantoso momento que me tocó vivir. Aunque... siempre quise saber qué era lo que Sasuke me quiso decir, pero tampoco quería¿y si me estaba mintiendo? Él está a manos de Rukia y tal vez ella le pone ideas en su cabeza para hacerme daño a mi... Nunca se sabe lo que puede idear esa.  
Estos días han sido realmente patéticos. A cada minuto, segundo y microsegundo del día pienso en él. Todo con él. Estoy en los entrenamientos embobada mirandolo a él, aunque siempre quiero evitarlo. Pero no puedo. Esa chica algo madura que tenía en mi interior desapareció completamente y volví a ser esa estúpida de 12 años, que por supuesto siempre lo fui pero bien en el fondo, que va sólo detrás de su amor, molestándolo hasta que me termina insultandola como un monstruo. O llamándome "molestia"  
A partir de ahí, me siento una basura y corro, mientras ríos de lágrimas caen, buscando el consuelo de alguien. ¿Y a quién tengo? Hinata. Pobre, debe estar cansada de mí. Como todos.  
Estoy decayendo. Y en picada, como cuando bajas a toda velocidad en una montaña rusa de 6156156156462323233156346 metros.  
Me estoy transformando en una verdadera MOLESTIA. Él tiene razón. Siempre tuvo razón.

"Una estúpida niñita llamada Sakura Haruno está molestando a la aldea con sus locuras de enamorada. Ojalá se muera"  
Ese debe ser el pensamiento de TODO el mundo. Soy una molestia, molestia, molestia... una molesta molestia..

_-¡Sakura!;¡Sakuraaaa!-_

Una estúpida, tonta, enamorada, molestia.

_-¡Sakura!-_

-¿Qué pasa ahora? - miré a la persona que me hablaba - Naruto.-

- Sakura-chan.. al fin me hablas. ¿Estás bien? Pronuncié tu nombre más de veinte veces y no había caso - tomó aire - Deja de pensarlo.-

- ¿Huh? - caí en el punto - Ah, no puedo. Aún no.-

- Pues vas a tener que poder, porque hace media hora que estamos sentados aquí mirando cómo piensas y piensas. -

- ¿Tú y quién más? -

-Hmp.- ya es sabido de qué boca proviene este grandioso comentario

-¿Ah?-

- Definitivamente no estás bien. Por si no te diste cuenta, estamos en el bosque, trantando de hacer nuestro ENTRENAMIENTO.-

- E-hm... -tenía los ojos desorbitados - Ahám... bueno, hagámoslo.-

- Ya era hora.-

- NARUTO -dije ignorando el comentario de Sasuke - dime lo que debemos hacer.-

- Yo pelearé contigo y... -

- Sí ya entendí. Comencemos.-

Nos separamos, me levanté porque estaba arrodillada en el césped y comenzamos a pelear. Estaba realmente desconcertada,¿cómo me podría haber quedado tan sumida en mis pensamientos...¡Ouuch! Caí al suelo.

-¡Sakura! Lo s-siento.-

- E-h-m no, está bien.-

-¿Sakura te encuentras bien?- dijo otra voz

- Lo siento Naruto. Por estar tan distraída. -

-¡Hey! - Sasuke me tomó del brazo, volteándome para que lo mire, pero yo miraba a Naruto - Haruno mirame. -

- Naruto,¿me ayudas?-

- ¡SAKURA! - volteó mi cara haciéndome volar en sus oscuros ojos - ¿Por qué me ignoras?-

- ¿Acaso no soy una molestia? - tiré de su brazo, pero era en vano - ¡Sueltame Uchiha!.¡SUELTAME! -

- Hmp "No lo eres...realmente" - me soltó.

Naruto se acercó a él y le dijo algo al oído. Lo dijo de una manera tan baja que no pude escuchar absolutamente nada. Me miraron y Sasuke dijo algo más para luego separarse y mirar hacia otro lado.  
Yo los observaban... estaban hablando de mí. Seguro.

- Me voy. Adiós.- dije

- No te vas...-

- ¡Sí! Me voy Naruto.-

-...no te vas sin que yo te acompañe -

- Hmp "Este se quiere aprovechar"-

- ¿Hmp qué? - miré a Sasuke seriamente

- Nada - se volteó, mirando a Kakashi.

- Celos¿no?- dijo con voz picarona el sensei

- No. "No sé"-

- No iré a mi casa, adiós Naruto, adiós Kakashi. Adiós.- dije

-Hmp-

- Cuidate Sakura.- me aconsejó Kakashi

- Sakura-chan, yo te acompaño. Estás mal. -

-¡Basta Naruto! Iré S-O-L-A. -

-Deja que vaya sola, si es lo que quiere. -

-¡Pero le puede pasar algo! -

-¡Sé defenderme!-

- Déjala, Naruto. - dijo Sasuke

- Ya, adiós. "Agh, qué molestos."-

Comencé a caminar hacia el centro de la aldea. Estaba perdida. Sasuke me hacía perderme. Pero también me sacaba de mis casillas, al igual que Naruto. De a poco, volví a tomar el control de mí misma y caminé en paz por las calles de Konoha.  
Observaba a la gente. Serena, feliz. Todo lo contrario a mí.  
Pude divisar la casa de Hinata. Y sonreí. Después de tanto fastidio, iba a estar un poco tranquila con mi mejor amiga.  
Corrí hasta la puerta y me paré en seco, observando su belleza. La entrada de la casa era maravillosa. Y el interior no se quedabaa atrás. Era una casa grande, de paredes de un color amarillo claro, repleta de flores. Una puerta de madera que encajaba perfectamente con el color de las paredes se abrió. ¿Hinata me había escuchado?

- Sak-kura -

- Hinata. Estaba por tocar.-

-¡Pasa!-

-¿Qué hacias? - estaba sorprendida

-¡Nada! Sólo t-te esperab-ba.-

- Ahm... "¿Esperándome?"-

-¿Qué tal tu entrenam-miento?-

- Y¿cómo crees? Pienso sólo en él, soy una estúpida. -

- No dig-gas eso... -

- Es lo que soy. -

-¿Sabes? No te quedarás con las manos vacías. Le gustas a Sasuke, lo sé. - dijo mi amiga tartamudeante.

- ¡Se la pasa diciéndome molesta!- grité -¿Crees que le gusto?.¡Estás loca!-

- ¡Para nada! -

- Hinata... - rogué - no quiero hacerme ilusiones...-

- Sh, sh. Tengo un plan... -

Continuará..

* * *

**¡Whoaaaaaaa! (?) Al fin, lamento la tardanza.Deben asesinar a mi hermano¡ya! Una pregunta... ¿quieren que en unas horas suba el próximo capítulo? Es decir... serían dos capítulos en un mismo día. Les propongo esto para recompensar la tardanza .. Díganme y les haré caso a sus plegarias. **

** Respuestas...**

**ampis: Jajaja, pobre Sakura, está bajo mi control(?) Y la hago actuar como loca.En cuanto a Sasuke... sí está ciego.Además, debo contarte que Sakura es muuuuucho más linda que Rukia. ¡Gracias!**

**Nubesparky: Se rompió la tradición ¡Ufa! No mates a Sasuke-kun en un one-shot¡NOOO! Ni en tu fic, porfi no.Lo haré buenito, pero no lo mates...Gracias por comentar siempre!**

**mayu1051¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! No te enojes.Y no me digas mala , es sólo por ahora¡Gracias por comentar!**

**Towa: Mmmm. ¿Matar a Rukia? Ya todos me están diciendo que la mate. Lo consideraré. Ah, con respecto a San Valentín... odio San Valentin jaja y si quieres puedes contarme tus cosas¡te leeré sin ningún problema! Odio tanto como tú a Rukia.**

**eericka: Oh, el propósito de los escritores es dejarte intrigada (?) Mentira. Con respecto a la relación Rukia-Sasuke-Sakura, de a poquito se irá aclarando todo... ¡Gracias por comentar! **

**O.ONaesuke-ChanO.O: Esa es la pregunta del millón ¿realmente Sasuke está enamorado de Rukia? Ya lo veremos.**

**miki¡Oh, gracias! Yo también odio a Rukia.Es taaaaaaaaaaaan mala! Y Sasuke.. bueno ya veremos que pasa con Sasuke. Disculpa la tardanza. **

**judithuchiha¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste la historia y mi forma de escribir. Mmm, ya veremos si realmente la ama. Yo diría que... que nada! No puedo decirlo, jaja.**

**En fin, GRACIAS a todos por sus comentarios, y disculpen mi tardanza. **


	5. El plan de Hinata

Okey. Comencemos.** PERDÓN**. Sí, perdón por no haber subido en más de un mes. Un recital, el colegio, problemas familiares y etc.,ect.,etc. me lo impidieron. Pero aquí estoy.

Aviso importante: **Reescribí** la historia. Sí,** toda.**Están cordialmente invitados a leerla. Muchísimas gracias por las críticas contructivas, me ayudaron, y mucho.

"Hola" -- Pensamiento del personaje

_Hola_ -- Palabra importante

(Hola) -- Alguna aclaración mía.

**Nota: Naruto no me pertenece, aunque si sería así no me quejaría ni un poquito al poseer a Sasuke. **

* * *

**"Maldita gemela"**

**Capítulo 5: **_Hinata's plan (El plan de Hinata)_

-¿Sabes? No te quedarás con las manos vacías. Le gustas a Sasuke, lo sé.- dijo mi amiga tartamudeante

-¡Se la pasa diciéndome molesta!- grité -¿Crees que le gusto?,¡Estás loca!-

-¡Para nada!-

-Hinata...- rogué - no quiero hacerme ilusiones...-

- Sh, sh. Tengo un plan...-

Ajá. Con que eso era. ¡Con razón Hinata estaba tan sospechosa! Pero... la noto algo delirante. Mejor luego.

-Hina...- dije con algo de miedo a su reacción- Luego me cuentas tu plan,¿vale? - sonreí falsamente - debo ir a casa...

-Me p-parece bien. Cu-an-d-do quieras t-te lo digo y lo p-ponemos en marcha.

-_Okey,_ ¡te veo mañana! - saludé con la mano y me dirigí hacia la puerta de la casa, algo apurada.

Y sí, adivinen en quién me puse a pensar. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Estará con Rukia?

_Rukia..._ Rukia. Esa que tanto miedo me daba últimamente.

* * *

Era temprano y no había entrenamiento. Ayer, luego de irme de la casa de Hinata fui a mi casa, cené, me bañé y me quedé dormida en el sofá. No había sido la gran cosa, claro. Mi vida siempre fue rutinaria.

Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí, algo dormida, al baño que estaba a unos pasos de allí. Tomé el cepillo de dientes y les coloqué un poco de pasta dental. Al terminar de lavar mis dientes, abrí la canilla y lavé mi cara. ¡Ahora veía mejor!

Caminé hacia el comedor y me paré en seco. Rukia estaba allí, sentada en la silla, con sus brazos apoyados sobre la mesa y mirando algo. Me acerqué. Era un papel. Decía: "Te amo Sasuke" y debajo había un corazón. Abrí los ojos de forma automática y me senté a su lado, observando lo enbobada que estaba.

_Amor._

- ¿Qué bicho te picó, Rukia, para hacer semejante cosa? - dije lo más sorprendida posible.

-Oh...- suspiró - el amor...- dijo tranquila mientras seguía contemplando su obra de arte.

_Amor._

Casi me caigo de la silla al oir esas palabras. - Y...¿cuándo piensas darle eso? Es decir...se lo vas a entregar...¿no?-

- Ajám... - suspiró, tal como la vez anterior - Hoy. Cuando venga a casa.

Si antes me caía de la silla, ahora peor... - ¡¿Qué?! - grité como una loca- ¿Va a venir?

- Ajám... ¿no es tierno? - me miró, perdida.

- Ehm...claro.- me levanté - Que cursi te pone Uchiha, hermana. - miré por la ventana - Oye y... ¿a qué hora viene?-

- Ahora, en un rato. -

No dije más nada y subí las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo, y fui a mi cuarto. Tal cual lo hacía todos los días, me vestí y luego bajé, para tomar mi mochila que estaba en el sofá e ir a la puerta.

La abrí, sin despedirme de Rukia ni nada por el estilo, y lo ví. Parado y con una mano alzada, como si estuviese por tocar la puerta. Mirándome, atónito y con la boca abierta.

Y estábamos allí, parados uno en frente del otro, mirándonos y sumidos en un incómodo silencio. Me decidí, entonces di un paso hacia adelante y dije con tranquilidad "Permiso", a lo cual Sasuke se movió hacia un costado, dejándome libre el paso.

- Gracias - dije - Ah, buenos días Sasuke. - me voltié - Pasa, Rukia está en la cocina. -

- Buenos días, Sakura. - musitó - Gracias -

Sonreí nostálgicamente para mis adentros y comencé a caminar. Iba a ir a la casa de Hinata, quería saber sobre ese plan. Me tenía intrigada.

Llegué, había un sobre en el piso que decía 'Sakura'. Lo abrí. Era la letra de Hinata.

_Saku: Amiga, seguro que vendrás a casa. Yo fui a comprar. Escondí las llaves bajo la planta de la derecha...sí, los narcisos. Entra y tienes la heladera a tu disposición, al igual que toda la casa._

_Con cariño, _

_Hinata._

Doblé el papel y me acerqué a los narcisos. Allí estaban. Tomé las llaves y las coloqué en la puerta. Entré. No había nadie. Caminé hasta el fondo, donde se encontraba el cuarto de Hinata, y entré en él. Dejé mi mochila en un pequeño sillón, me senté en la cama. A esperar.

Sentí el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse. Supongo que ya había llegado.

Hinata entró y me saludó con la mano.

- ¿El plan es?...- dije

- Sasuke y tú, solos en mi casa. - dijo tartamudeante

- ¿Qué? Explicate. -

- U-n-a fiest-ta - sonrió - ¿Qué t-tal?-

- ¿Cuándo?-

- Mañ-ñana-

- Mm...-

-V-amos, Sak-ku. ¿Aceptas?-

-Está bien...-

Hinata escribió centenares de papeles con planes, títulos de canciones, etc. Yo hice las invitaciones.

Nos dormimos, rendidas por el cansancio...

* * *

Era de día. Alguien me estaba zarandeando. Abrí los ojos lentamente. Era Hinata.

Nos levantamos, y nos alistamos para ir a repartir las invitaciones. A la noche sería la fiesta.

Caminamos tranquilas hacia la aldea, yo estaba feliz. Algo bueno sucedería, después de tanto dolor...

Llegamos a la academia, Naruto corrió hacia nosotras. Estaba con Sasuke.

-Naru-t-o, fiesta en mi casa a las 20 hs... ¿me ayudas con las invitaciones?- dijo Hinata tímidamente.

-Claro- Naruto se fue, dejándome con Sasuke.

-¿Estáaas...mejor?- dijo

-Sí- me voltié y extendí mi mano sin mirarlo - Toma- le entregué la invitación...

**-¡A ENTREGAR INVITACIONES Y ESCAPAR DE UCHIHA, SAKURA, OH SI!** - pensé

La mañana se pasó rápido. Entregué todas las invitaciones y luego fui a mi entrenamiento. Ignoré a Sasuke y a Naruto... sólo me dediqué al entrenamiento.

-Y ahora, Sakura, ¡a ponernos lindas para la fiesta!- grité.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo !**

¿**Qué pasará en la fiesta? Oh,oh... no se los diré -sonrisa maligna- averíguenlo ustedes :)**

* * *


	6. La fiesta

**Ouuuaish estoy feliz. ¡¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!! Así que.. ¡Feliz cumpleaños para mi!  
**

¡Disfruten del capítulo!

"Hola" -- Pensamiento del personaje

_Hola_ -- Palabra importante

(Hola) -- Alguna aclaración mía.

**Nota: Naruto no me pertenece, aunque si sería así no me quejaría ni un poquito al poseer a Sasuke.**

* * *

**"Maldita gemela"**

**Capítulo 5: **_La fiesta  
_

-Y ahora, Sakura, ¡a ponernos lindas para la fiesta!- grité.

Estaba parada en mi habitación, mirándome al espejo. Pensando.. tal vez no sería lo mejor ir. ¿Si el plan de Hinata no funcionaba?

Me acerqué a la mesa de luz que estaba al lado de mi cama y tomé la invitación. La releí:

_Estás invitado a la fiesta de Hinata Hyuuga, en su casa. Este viernes a las 20 horas. ¿Te lo vas a perder?_

- Tal vez... - dije

Me senté en la cama y miré el reloj. Las 19 hs. Me quedaba sólo una hora para prepararme... ¡Hey! Sonó mi teléfono. Lo tomé y atendí. 'Hola' dije. Era Naruto. Me dijo que si me pasaba a buscar para ir a la fiesta... acepté.

Asi que me acerqué a mi armario y lo abrí. Miré toda mi ropa. ¿Qué vestido usar? Y de pronto, unos brillos impresionantes iluminaron un vestido negro. Obvio que eran ilusiones mías. Lo tomé. ¡Ni siquiera recordaba tenerlo! Lo miré... y lo miré. Y me decidí. Me lo puse, creo que me quedaba..._bien._

Me peiné y me puse algo de perfume. Busqué unos zapatos negros y me los puse. Salí de mi cuarto, bajé las escaleras y me senté el sofá, para esperar a Naruto.

Media hora después, llamaron a la puerta. Abrí. Era Naruto. Estaba vestido muy elegantemente. Al verlo, me guardé unas risitas que se formaron en mi interior. "¡Vamos, Sakura-chan!" dijo y me tomó de la mano, acto seguido nos fuimos caminando hacia la casa de Hinata.

Llegamos muy rápido. En la entrada de su casa estaba lleno de jóvenes con vestidos y trajes y todos charlando. Todavía no habían abierto las puertas. Me acerqué a la puerta y llamé. Escuché el grito de Hinata en el cual decía "¡Saku, espera que ahora abro, es todo una sorpresa hasta para ti!", entonces me alejé y miré como la gente charlaba y charlaba. Naruto se había dispersado entre la multitud, y no lo encontré.

Un rato después, las puertas de la casa de Hinata se abrieron y todos se emocionaron. ¿Tanto les gustaban las fiestas? Es decir, la que tendría que estar emocionada soy YO, y sin embargo no lo estoy...¿acaso soy tan aburrida?

Entramos, estaba todo decorado de una manera maravillosa. Armaron todo como si fuese un salón de fiestas, lleno de mesas, pista de baile, escenario y barra. Impresionante. Jamás creí que Hinata llegaría a hacer estas cosas.

Busqué a Hinata por todas partes con la mirada, ya que estaba sola y necesitaba agradecerle y ver como estaba vestida. Seguro estaría hermosa.

La ví, parada en la barra hablando con un joven, debería ser el que daba las bebidas, fui hacia ella y le di un abrazo en forma de agradecimiento. Tal como dije...¡estaba hermosísima! Muy elegante, como todos. Pero ella sobresaltaba. Su vestido blanco hasta la rodilla me encantó. Le pregunté si había llegado la 'parejita feliz', a lo cual me dijo que no sabía porque todavía no había saludado a muchos invitados. La dejé tranquila, y me fui a una mesa, me senté. Comencé a observar a todos, que estaban muy contentos hablando en sus respectivas mesas . Y lo ví.

Hermoso, como siempre lo fue, pero imposible. Y de la mano de ella, que estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si quisiese demostrar el gran novio que tenía. Fanfarrona.

Lo miré fijamente, me miró. Aparté la mirada, nerviosa. Fijé mi mirada al escenario, ya que Hinata había subido y tomó el micrófono.

-Bue-n-nas noc-hes, chic-cos - dijo tímidamente - Es hora de b-a-i-l-lar, así q-que ac-erq-quense a la p-pista y muev-an su esquele-t-o! -

Me reí, era gracioso ver a Hinata a cargo de una fiesta, más con su timidez. Pero lo hacía por mí, lo cual valoraba muchísimo.

Vi a Naruto acercarse, con una gran sonrisa en su cara, se paró en frente mío.

-Sakura-chan, ¿bailamos?-

-No, Naruto, me siento mal...- mentí

-¿Segura? ¿Quieres que llame a Hinata?-

-No, no te preocupes.-

Se fue, dejándome sola otra vez. Yo lo miraba, se alejaba lentamente y se perdía entre la multiud.

Realmente no me sentía mal, no. Aunque no sé, estaba rara. Todos festejando, yo sentada. Sola, como de costumbre. Y los demás, juntos.

Levanté la mirada y vi a Hinata que subía al escenario apresurada...

- B-bien...¡Hora del K-araok-ke!-

-¿¡Qué!?- grité, y todos se voltearon a verme.

* * *

Bien, este capítulo es más de relleno que de otra cosa. En el siguiente viene la acción...-cara misteriosa-

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Qué me regalarán para mi cumpleaños? Jajaja, es broma. ¡ Con sólo el hecho de que les guste la historia estoy feliz !


	7. Karaoke

* * *

**Me apresuré al escribir ya que quiero subir el capítulo 8 ...¡_Right now! _Es que.. agh nada. No puedo decir nada. Espero que les guste este capítulo y quiero saber una cosa...¿les llegan las respuestas de sus reviews? A los que tienen usuarios,los anónimos no puedo responderlos pero ya veré que puedo hacer...**

"Hola" -- Pensamiento del personaje

_Hola_ -- Palabra importante

(Hola) -- Alguna aclaración mía.

**Nota: Naruto no me pertenece, aunque si sería así no me quejaría ni un poquito al poseer a Sasuke.**

* * *

**"Maldita gemela"**

**Capítulo 7:**_ Karaoke_

_Levanté la mirada y vi a Hinata que subía al escenario apresurada..._

_- B-bien...¡Hora del K-araok-ke!-_

_-¿¡Qué!?- grité, y todos se voltearon a verme._

- Sí, Sa-ku-r-ra. Kar-ao-k-ke.-

Tanto fingir que me sentía mal hizo que de verdad me sintiera así. Había comenzado a marearme, gracias a no se quién estaba sentada… de lo contrario me hubiese caído como una completa tonta.

Estaba cegada, pero aún podía sentir que no me había desmoronado.

-¿Sakura?-

De pronto mi vista comenzó a mejorarse...- Nar-u-t-to…-

- ¿Te pasa algo?-

- Pf, él me hace reventar el cerebro…-

-¿No era que no lo amabas?-

- No, no era así. Lo amo más que a nadie, y a él no le interesa. No siente nada por mí, sólo peleamos. Es estúpido.-

- Yo no estoy seguro de eso.- me guiñó un ojo

-Repite lo que dijiste, explícate. "Qué me querrá decir…"- dije algo sorprendida

- Que yo no estoy seguro de que el baka no sienta nada por ti, yo sé lo que te digo…-

-N-no entiendo nada…- dije alucinando

- Ya entenderás – me interrumpió y se fue con una sonrisa.

Ahora realmente sí que no entiendo nada. Naruto y Sasuke son una especie de mejores amigos pero con derecho a insultarse (¿Eh?) _Bueno, yo me entiendo…_ ¿Sasuke le habrá contado algo? O tal vez Naruto se está vengando por lo del beso… ¡Ayúdenme!

Y mi cabeza empezó a girar otra vez, pero sentí como alguien se acercaba a mí y me tocaba el hombro, por lo cual me sorprendí.

-Sakura, estás pálida. ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Neji… "¿Neji?" N-no, no estoy mu-… - suspiré – Já, bien…-

-¡Sakura!-

Neji se veía realmente borroso. Bah, yo veía borrosamente a Neji. Me sentía muy mal…

Y todo se volvió negro. La oscuridad era lo único que podía sentir en ese momento. No oía…y me dormía…

* * *

¿Qué ha sido todo eso? Abrí los ojos y vi a Naruto. Volví a cerrarlos porque aún no me había recuperado.

-¡Sakura-chan!-

-No grites, Narut-to...- dije aún débil

-No est-tá grit-t-ando, Saku- Hinata estaba tan tartamudeante como siempre.

Abrí los ojos y vi a alguien borroso, los volví a cerrar...¡Hey! ¿Había visto bien? Volví a abrir los ojos, pero esta vez como dos enormes platos.

Esa sonrisa arrogante era remplazada por una mueca de preocupación...¿realmente era él?

-Saku...Sakura ¿estás bien?- dijo, pero con su voz fría de siempre.

Giré mi cara hacia otro lado - Ve con tu novia. - dije secamente.

¡Y el condenado se fue! Agh, por qué a veces lo odio tanto... Encima se fue con Rukia, otra condenada. Lo único que EL condenado es un tanto sexy y LA condenada es una maldit arpía.

Hinata al verme tan enojada sonrió, y se dirigió al escenario otra vez.

-Bi-e-n...inconv-venient-e solucionad-do. Ahora que y-ya tengo la lista l-l-lena. ¡Hora del Karaok-ke!- suspiró con alegría - ¿Preparados?

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - gritaron al unísono todos menos yo... y Sasuke.

-Ouch...- pronuncié.

-El o la p-primera en cant-tar es...- revolvió unos papeles para luego decir - ¡Rock Lee!-

Abrí los ojos mostrando sorpresa. ¿Lee-san? ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba cantar?

Todos comenzaron aplaudir, y los imité. Neji estaba sentado a mi lado, lo cual me parecía extraño pero no me quejé... y Lee comenzó a cantar...

_-Tengo millas de vuelo para ir a pluton_

_Tengo un club de fans en la luna una casa gigante que veo desde un avion y en los ojos de algunos fortuna._

_Un ejercito de alcahuetes_

_Una foto con bush_

_Una suite en waldorf_

_Y mas autos que amigos._

_Tengo ganas de no tener ganas_

_Tengo un par de mascotas_

_Que no saben quien soy._

_Y entre tanto que tengo_

_No encuentro razon_

_Suficiente pa' olvidarme de ti.-_

Me estremecí al escuchar esa frase, a lo cual Neji me preguntó si estaba bien.

_-De tu mano pequeña diciendome adios esa tarde de lluvia en san juan_

_De los besos que llevo conmigo_

_Que son solo tuyos y nunca te di por andar ocupado en el cielo me olvide que en el suelo se vive mejor._

_Mi boricua,mi india,mi amor..._

_Mi asignatura pendiente._

_Tengo tres oficinas y un piso en new york_

_Tengo tanto que no tengo nada_

_Tengo varias razones para tener razon_

_De que no hay peor razon que el olvido._

_Tengo intacto al niño que fui_

_Tengo ganas de anclar y otras tantas de huir_

_A un sitio perdido.-_

Algunos gritaban, otros aplaudían... Lee no cantaba tan mal.

_-Tengo ganas de no tener ganas_

_De comprarme un boleto_

_De regreso al ayer._

_Y entre tanto que tengo_

_No encuentro razon_

_Suficiente pa' olvidarme de ti_

_De tu mano pequeña diciendome adios esa tarde de lluvia en san juan_

_De los besos que llevo conmigo_

_Que son solo tuyos y nunca te di por andar ocupado en el cielo me olvide que en el suelo se vive mejor._

_Mi boricua,mi india,mi amor..._

_Mi asignatura pendiente._

_Mi boricua,mi india,mi amor..._

_Mi asignatura pendiente.-_

Aplausos y más aplausos. Una linda canción. Creo que me puse algo melancólica. Tenía sed pero mi vaso estaba vacío, entonces me levanté en dirección a la barra. Caminaba lentamente, pero esos malditos mareos volvieron a mí. Me dejé caer contra una pared y me tomé la cabeza con las manos.

- Qué te pasa Sakura...qué me pasa...-

-Creo que debes ir al médico. - la fría voz que tanto me gustaba provenía de cerca mío. Él se sentó a mi lado- Estás pálida y ni tu sabes qué te pasa. Extraño-

-Es sólo por hoy, no me voy a morir. Aunque es lo que tú más anhelas. Lo lamento.-

Sasuke tomó mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo, posando mis ojos en los suyos - Eso jamás -

-No mientas - fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, lo último me lo había dicho tan dulcemente que estaba atontada.

-Nunca miento...-

-Haruno Sakura, ¡al es-ce-n-nario!- gritó Hinata

-Te amo Hinata - susurré. Corría hacia ella, subí al escenario y le dije al oído- No sabes de la que me salvaste.-

-Sakura no te librarás tan fácilmente de Sasuke Uchiha.- dijo el moreno

Pero..._wait_. ¿¡Tenía que cantar!? ¡No! Yo jamás me anoté.

-Hinata, yo no me anoté ni lo haría-

-Lo s-sé...- se rió

-Pensándolo bien... te odio Hinata Hyuuga- miré al público y tomé el micrófono - Bien...

Pf, aire Sakura. Es TU momento...

_Tú puedes reír  
mientras yo lloro por ti  
tú vas por ahí  
mientras yo no me levanto harta de extrañarte tanto tanto  
Tú vives sin mi  
mientras yo muero por ti  
y tú puedes seguir  
mientras yo no me la acabo me dejaste sola y destrozada_

Suspiré...  
_  
__Me tengo que acostumbrar  
a un mundo donde no estás,  
sin ti,debo seguir aunque no quiera,  
creo que ya no hay otra manera  
sin ti debo seguir  
aunque seas tú la vida entera  
creo que ya no hay otra manera... uuuuh_

_Tú puedes pensar  
mientras yo no entiendo más  
y tú puedes gritar  
mientras yo no tengo fuerzas me mal viajo y sueño que regresas_

_Me tengo que acostumbrar  
a un mundo donde no estás,_

Una lágrima cayó ...  
-Qué bien canta- dijo Sasuke en un susurro casi inaudible  
-No puede cantar tan bien, la odio...- dijo Rukia

_sin ti debo seguir  
aunque no quiera creo que ya no hay otra manera_

_Sin ti debo seguir  
aunque seas tu la vida entera  
creo que ya no hay otra manera_

_Sin ti debo seguir  
aunque no quiera  
creo que ya no hay otra manera_

_Sin ti debo seguir  
Aunque seas tu la vida entera  
Creo que ya no hay otra manera_

-Pero esa canción...- siguió susurrando el moreno.  
Bajé del escenario llorando, mientras que todos me aplaudían. Caminé hasta un pasillo, en donde me senté, todavía llorando.  
-Sin ti debo seguir, aunque seas tu la vida entera, creo que ya no hay otra manera- canté bajito.

Y lo sentí, a mi lado otra vez - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo

-Por ti- susurré y lo miré a los ojos- Porque te amo...-  
Me tomó de la barbilla y me secó las lágrimas, dejándome a pocos centímetros de él.

-Prométeme que no llorarás más-

-¿Qué?

-Prométeme que no llorarás más- al ver mi asombro cambió su cara a una de preocupación- Por favor, Sakura, promételo...-

Esto_ no podía estar sucediendo._

* * *

**Pf, al fin terminé de escribir. Me estaba poniendo histérica, quería subir el capítulo ya. Seguro mañana subiré el próximo y bueno... gracias a todos...**

**¿Qué pasará? :o  
**

_Casi lo olvido... dev-velé mi...nombre... EN MI PROFILE O.O -la autora se averguenza y muere de un infarto-_

Hola, soy el Inner de M...- (¡Cállate!) - de la autora. Gracias por leer, ¡cuidense!


	8. El primer beso

**¡¡Al fin!! No saben lo feliz que estoy al subir este capítulo. No me pregunten por qué, supongo que luego sacarán sus propias conclusiones.**

**Quiero enviarle un saludo gran a _Nubesparky_; que viene siguiendo la historia desde el principio y además es una muy buena escritora. ¡Gracias Dani! :3**

"Hola" -- Pensamiento del personaje

_Hola_ -- Palabra importante

(Hola) -- Alguna aclaración mía.

Quiero decir algo: La historia está narrada por Sakura, pero cuando por ejemplo en una parte están Naruto y Sasuke solos, no narrará Sakura. Ya que ella no está allí. Por lo tanto, esas partes estarán narradas en tercera persona. ¿Inconvenientes? Avisen..

**Nota: Naruto no me pertenece, aunque si sería así no me quejaría ni un poquito al poseer a Sasuke.**

**Ahora sí, ¡disfruten del capítulo! **

* * *

**"Maldita Gemela"**

**Capítulo 8:**_ El primer beso_

¿Qué hacía Sasuke diciéndome _No llorarás más, promételo_ a pocos centímetros de mi?

¿Qué hacía secándome las lágrimas?

¿Qué hacía? ...

-Promételo- me dijo por última vez, pero su tono de voz había cambiado. Era suplicante...

Pero por más suplicante que sea, yo _no podía_ no llorar._ No podía_ ocultar_ mi dolor._

Miré al suelo, pensante - No, imposible. No lo voy a cumplir. No puedo no llorar. No puedo no sufrir, si la persona que más amo no está a mi lado, sino con mi gemela. Mi vida siempre fue patética.- hice una pausa - Llorar es la única forma de expresar mi dolor, no pue-d-..

-Cállate- dijo secamente. Me asusté.

Lo miré a los ojos, con el miedo a flor de piel. Pero él, me miraba concentrado, como examinándome. Emití un sonido parecido a un "¿Ah?" y esperé, confundida.

-Que te calles, sólo un segundo...- otra vez esa dulce voz...¿Por qué Uchiha producía esos efectos en mí?

Poco a poco, comenzó a romper la distancia, yo abría los ojos cada vez más... se estaba acercando...mucho. Podía sentir su respiración, la mía estaba entrecortada. Me tomó por la cintura suavemente y me acercó a su cuerpo, para poder acercar más su boca...

_¿Qué sucede?_

Y pegar sus labios a los míos. Automáticamente cerré los ojos, soñando. Porque para mí eso no era verdad...

_Pero lo es..._

_Date cuenta Sakura..._

Estuvimos un rato así, hasta que nos separamos. Me sonrió y vovió a estampar sus suaves labios sobre los míos. Yo estaba atónita, accedía a todo lo que él me hacía, era como su _muñeca._ Una fría sensación me recorrió el cuerpo entero, haciéndo que me separe de él.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dije anonadada

-¿Qué cosa?- Actuaba naturalmente...¿cómo podía ser?

¿Realmente era su _muñeca_? Seguro que él jugaba conmigo...y yo le creía...- El beso. S-eguro que me tomas el pelo...- miré hacia un costado, entristeciéndome- ¿Toda tu vida me vas a hacer sufrir?-

Al verme, sonrió. No entiendo. ¿Disfruta de mi sufrimiento? ¿Es un maldito manipulador? Pf, claro...sigue los pasos de su hermano. En fin, ¿qué podía esperar yo de un Uchiha?

-¿Esto?- dijo para luego besarme otra vez, y yo lo dejé, como siempre...

No quería que eso terminase nunca. Aunque sabía que él me lastimaba con cada palabra que me dijera, aunque todo fuese una mentira... Estaba pasando.  
El beso se tornó un poco más apasionado, cosa que no pensé que sucedería. Me estaba abrazando entre el beso, yo tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Pero...

_Rukia..._

La culpabilidad me estremeció. Me detuve en seco, separándome de Sasuke y quedando completamente pálida.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sasuke

-Rukia...- dije con un hilo de voz. Está bien, era una maldita y yo simplemente la odiaba, pero...yo no era esa clase de persona, yo no robo novios...

-No importa ella.- miré a Sasuke asombrada, ¿No le interesaba Rukia?

-¿Qu-é?-

-Desde que sucedió todo lo que tú ya sabes, pensé mucho. Y me di cuenta de muchas cosas. La primera es que quiero estar contigo...- me tomó de las manos - Sakura.-

* * *

Sasuke, antes de encontrarse con Sakura, había dejado a Rukia en la mesa. Sola. Hinata se acercó a ella tímidamente y chocando sus dedos.

-Ru-k-ia..-

-¿Hmmm?- dijo Rukia arqueando una ceja.

-Alg-guna ve-z-.. ¿Sas-s-uke te dij-j-o _te amo_?- la ojiblanco se ruborizó notoriamente.

-Ehmm...- se colocó un dedo en la cara, como si estuviese pensando...- ¡NO!- gritó - ¡Jamás lo ha hecho! Oh, ¡SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! AHHH no puede ser, ¡No me ama! - se lebantó de la silla y comenzó a saltar- ¡SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNNNN!- tomó a Hinata por los hombros - ¿Sasuke-kun no me ama? Buuuuuuuuuuuuu- y comenzó a llorar, mientras que todos la miraban riéndose.

-Eh-m- vamos aa-l-l bañ-ño...Rukia.- dijo Hinata esforzándose por ocultar sus carcajadas, eso era muy bueno.

Hinata tomó a Rukia de la mano y caminaron hasta un pasillo, donde estaba el baño...Pero en ese pasillo estaban Sasuke y Sakura...  
Ella, al verlos abrió grande la boca y vvolteó a Rukia- V-vamos al ot-tro baño, este est-á ocupado..- y se la llevó inmediatamente.

* * *

- ¡Sasuke! Rukia casi nos ve- dije asustada

-¿Acaso importa?

-¿Terminaron?-

-No - me dio un corto beso, se levantó y se marchó a paso lento.

Me quedé sentada unos segundos...aún no entendía nada. Sasuke me había besado, me había dicho que Rukia no interesaba...pero sin embargo, todavía eran novios.  
Me levanté lentamente y caminé hacia el otro baño...Hinata estaría allí, seguro.  
Llegué y sí, estaba ahí. Se encontraba parada y con los brazos cruzados, mirándome sonriente. No tenía tiempo que perder. Quería ir mi casa y pensar. Quería dormir. Y se lo hice saber a Hinata.

-No te daré ninguna explicación. Quiero ir a mi casa.-

-No, y-o-o quier-r-o que me exp-pliques...es-s-o.-

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Rukia salió con los ojos llorosos del baño. Me miraba, esperando una respuesta.

-No, adiós.-

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla Naruto me frenó, diciéndome que Sasuke admitió _estar enamorado_ de mí. Cosa que me confundió aún más. Era todo tan extraño...  
Abrí la puerta de la casa y salí. Unos brazos se colocaron en mi cuello. Me paré en seco y miré hacia la derecha,allí estaba. Me miraba amablemente.

-¿Hacia dónde vas tan apurada?-

-Hacia mi casa.- suspiré - ¿Algún problema?-

-Sí- en un rápido movimiento me tomó por la cintura y me acorraló contra una pared- Me debes mi beso de las buenas noches-

-S-Sa...-comenzó a acercar sus labios hacia los míos - No - dije y lo separé.

-¿No me lo vas a dar?-

-Tienes novia- sonreí y me alejé, ignorando sus gritos.

En el camino a mi casa pensé en qué sería de mi vida a partir de ahora...¿Sasuke dejaría a Rukia? ...¿Vendría por mi?  
Llegué, saqué las llaves de mi pequeña cartera y entré algo perdida a la casa. Para mi sorpresa, James estaba sentado en el sofá, esperándome con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

- Sakura, al fin ha llegado señorita-

-Sí, pero James te he dicho millones de veces que no me trates de usted...-dije algo enojada

-Lo siento...-agachó la cabeza para luego levantarla y mirarme - ¿Qué tal la fiesta?-

Pensé mil veces la respuesta - Perfecta - dije sonriente -Pero ahora estoy cansada y voy a dormir. Buenas noches, James...-

-Buenas no-...-

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Me voltié y era Rukia, con una cara que era una mezcla de locura y enojo.

-Cansada de robar novios,¿eh? Entonces vienes a casa a reflexionar sobre tus errores...perra-

Abrí los ojos a más no poder. Miré a James, que observaba la escena asombrado.

-Repite eso Rukia Haruno y ¡verás las consecuencias!- grité

-Chicas...- trató de calmar las aguas James.

-¡Callate!- gritamos al unísono Rukia y yo

-¿A quién le robé el novio?- pregunté

- A mí. Sasuke dijo que no me ama y ...¿vino contigo?-

-Para nada.- me reí para mis adentros - Lamento tu pérdida "Loser, Sasuke es mío ¡oh si!"- suspiré - Tengo sueño, adiós-  
Di media vuelta y me encaminé hasta la escalera, para luego subirla cansinamente y llegar a mi cuarto.

* * *

Rukia y el mayordomo habían quedado solos luego de la partida de Sakura.

-No le creo nada- dijo Rukia aún enfadada.

-Yo sí - dijo James- vaya a dormir Rukia.

* * *

Yo estaba en mi cuarto, recostada en mi cama. Aún pensaba... muchas preguntas se formulaban en mi mente.  
Miré hacia la ventana, buscando respuestas. Lo veía. Ahí, en el espejo, sentado en mi cama, hasta cuando tenía los ojos cerrados. Me estaba matando.  
La puerta de mi cuarto estaba cerrada hasta que escuché que golpearon y la abrieron.  
Rukia, con su pijama y lágrimas en los ojos, me miró suplicante. Me dio un vuelco al corazón. Tragué saliva y dije:

-¿Qué necesitas?-

-Primero, lo siento. Segundo, ayúdame.- me sorprendí - ¡Ayúdame a recuperar a Sasuke-kun!

-¿Qué?- grité sorprendida - E-h-m yo no sé nada de amor...-

-¡AYUDAME, SAKURA!- gritó y me senté en la cama del susto- ¡NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN ÉL!-

Esas súplicas me hacían mal. Cada palabra me hería más. Rukia destrozada por Sasuke. Y yo era la causante.  
Un sentimiento parecido a la lástima y a la culpabilidad me fulminó. Tenía que acabar...  
Pero en ese momento no podía. ¡Condenados mareos!

-Sakura estás pálida-

-R-uki-a-a...-dije casi perdiendo la consciencia- no me sient-o bien-

-¡Hey! No bromees-

-N-no..-

No pude terminar la frase debido a que todo se volvió negro y la tranquilidad me adormecía.

Por tercera vez.

..

Esperaba no estar _enferma._

* * *

**Ha sido un capítulo largo, ¿no creen? Pero bueno, para mí esto se pone interesante...  
Quiero agradecerles a todos por seguir la historia y comentar...¡son geniales!  
Y un big big beso a _Disimulandofelicidad_; Jessica, mi mejor amiga :3 Hey darling te uniste a FF y ya te volviste loca (Y eso que ya lo eras...) miles de gracias por el apoyo. TU Mela te quiere tantísimo n.n  
**

¡Cuidense gente linda!

Próximo capítulo:

**_Capítulo 9: _¿Pareja?**


	9. ¿Pareja?

**Hola gentecita bella, lamento la tardanza. Buh, voy a llorar por mi fic. De la emoción y la tristeza. Agradezco los reviews y me alegra que les guste la historia. Pero a partir de ahora tengo miedo por la continuación del fic. Creo que todas ustedes me matarán por lo que haré...y el final (Se esconde bajo la silla evitando trescientos kunais que ingresaron por su ventana). **

Naruto no me pertenece, bah...si ya saben lo que sigue luego.

* * *

**"Maldita Gemela"**

**Capítulo 9:**_ ¿Pareja?_

Abrí los ojos lentamente, pero los volví a cerrar. Había mucha luz allí. Volví a abrir mis ojos y observé el lugar en donde yo estaba. Una habitación de hospital. El lugar estaba plagado de silencio. Sólo podía escuchar el "pip pip pip" del aparato que señalaba los latidos de mi corazón. Yo estaba algo asustada. Temía enfermarme...  
No podía ser. No ahora...todo marchaba bien,¿por qué?

Mi entretenido monólogo fue obligado a detenerse ya que la puerta de la habitación se abrió.  
Una joven de cabellos rojos, alta y con una sonrisa radiante, se acercó a mi y se decidió a hablar.

-Al fin despierta, señorita Haruno-

-¿Cuánto estuve dormida?-

-Mmm..toda la noche y bueno, son las once de la mañana así que...- miró a la ventana y se volvió a mí- Tiene que reposar dos días.-

-¿Dos? ¡¿Y mis entrenamientos?!-

- Mire, estos mareos repentinos son a falta de energía. Estás utilizando la energía que NO tienes...¿entiendes?- asentí lentamente, dudando - Por lo tanto, si intentas hacer misiones o entrenamiento no podrás, ya que volverás a dormirte.-

-Es extraño...la mayoría de veces me desmayé por otros motivos...-

-¿Otros motivos?- la enfermera arqueó una ceja

- Sí... bueno no importa...- miré al suelo buscando algo interesante.

La enfermera comenzó a hablar, mientras que yo la ignoraba olímpicamente; hasta que dijo que..

-Alguien vino a visitarla-

Alcé la cabeza de manera automática, impaciente- ¿Un moreno? ¿Sasuke Uchiha?- podía sentir mi corazón latir aceleradamente.

-No- dijo secamente, lo cual hizo que mi expresión cambiase a triste. - ¿Novios?- me miró con cara de picarona

-E-h-m-.. No. Bah, yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, como una tremenda estúpida. Mientras que él; estoy muy segura de que está enamorado de mi hermana. Nunca me amará-

- Yo no creo eso, hasta creo que está aquí-

Emití un '¿Qué?' con algo de confusión; una nube blanca apareció y escuché una voz decir '¡Jutsu de transformación!' y luego, el humo fue despareciendo, hasta que pude divisar la figura de un joven. Pero, cuando todo se aclaró, pude ver que era EL joven... era el mismísimo..

-Sasuke Uchiha- dijo con su característica frialdad

Mi corazón se paralizó por un segundo, sí, Sasuke Uchiha estaba allí enfrente de mi... ¿Él era Natsumi? ¿Él me había ido a visitar? ¿Yo le _importaba_?

- Me importas.- añadió

Lo miré con una ceja arqueada y tartamudeante dije - ¿S-a-b-bes lo que p-pienso? - cerré los ojos esperando su respuesta.

- Hmp - tomé eso como un sí - Todo lo que te dije es verdad, escuché a la enfermera hablar con un médico. ¿Estás mejor? - me miró y creo que sonrió, o yo estaba imaginando..

- Sí. Gracias por venir, de veras. No me lo esperaba. Es decir, Sasuke Uchiha... que me venga a visitar..- me resigné ya que no sabía que decir y lo miré impaciente. Él tenía algo para decirme y yo lo sabía bien.

Permanecimos unos minutos en un incómodo silencio. Yo miraba al suelo mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con puro nerviosismo, él miraba por la ventana como si hubiese mil cosas más importantes allí que mirarme o dirigirme la palabra. En el momento que abrí la boca para romper ese momento, él se volteó y me sorprendí, por lo que me moví hacia atrás. Posó sus ojos, divertido, sobre los míos para acercarse lentamente y sentarse en la punta de la cama. Yo esperaba, simplemente esperaba, bien pero bien por mis adentros sabía... sabía.  
Bajó su cabeza y se quedó inmóvil, no podía ser... ¿Estaba nervioso? Eso me ponía peor a mí. Lo que me tenía que decir era algo importante. O tal vez, no me tenía que decir nada y yo me estaba imaginando la gran escena en la que Sasuke Uchiha declaraba su amor a su doncella Sakura Haruno. Pf, siempre fui tan estúpida. Pero, sólo por dentro... creo. Su voz me sacó inmediatamente de mis pensamientos.

- Sakura, ehm- bueno.. hmp. - lo miré algo divertida, llegué a emitir una sonrisa - En este tiempo yo, bueno tú.. hmp, esto.. - lancé una carcajada - ¡Basta! Hmp, soy un negado hablando.-

-Lo sé, y yo también te quiero Sasuke. - le sonreí sinceramente a lo que él me devolvió la sonrisa, algo forzada.. pero en fin sonrisa.

- Tengo que decirte algo.-

- ¿Hmmm? - dije en broma

- Sakura, tú.. ehm.. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Mi expresión de divertida cambió completamente. Ahora estaba seria, sorprendida. Con los ojos totalmente abiertos y en dirección al que acababa de decirme lo que hizo que yo estuviese en ese estado. Me quería mover, quería gritar y darle un enorme abrazo a Sasuke. Pero no podía moverme, la sorpresa me había anodadado. Él no sé bien si se enojó, se asustó o se rió, sólo sé que se dio media vuelta y miró otra vez a la ventana.  
Recuperé mis hermosa motricidad y abrí la boca, pero la volví a cerrar. No sabía qué decir en ese momento, era todo como un sueño, un hermoso sueño que podía terminarse en cualquier momento. Por lo tanto lo aproveché, bah... en realidad, probé si era cierto... o no.

- Sasuke...- pronuncié algo insegura, a lo que él se volteó y arqueó una ceja- ¿Qué dijiste? -

- Que si quieres ser mi novia.-

_Sí, era cierto. _Se acercó más a la camilla, digamos que a centímetros de mi cara y sólo llegué a decir un 'Claro que' porque se abrió la puerta. Odié totalmente a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado. De veras.  
Me separé velozmente de Sasuke y sentí como el calor subía hasta alojarse en mis mejillas. Una mujer, igual a Natsumi(la enfermera), me miró con una sonrisa y entró.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó alegremente

- No...estem, él...- "dije" intentando encontrar una excusa

- Yo sólo vine a visitarla.- se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta - Ehmm.. nos vemos Saku.. ra. Adiós-

-Adiós Sasuke, gracias por todo. - dije antes de mirar hacia la ventana con cara larga.

La verdadera Natsumi me indicó lo que tenía que hacer: dos días de absoluto reposo y tomar unos medicamentos que me proporcionarían el chakra necesario para poder realizar mis actividades normalmente. Aburrido. ¿Acaso TODOS dependen de los medicamentos? Madre mía, estoy cansada de tomarlos. Pero, en fin, no es nada grave sino que sólamente es "falta de energía". Estoy pensando en qué estarán haciendo Rukia y James. Es decir, jamás me imaginé su vida sin mí. Sería extraño, creo.  
Natsumi luego de darme su "Guía de recuperación rápida" me entregó un sobre, de "un tal Naruto, tú sabes un rubio lindo de ojos claros" según ella. Le pedí si podía retirarse ya que quería leer la carta con privacidad, abrí el sobre y quité el papel que estaba en su interior. Tomé aire, algo nerviosa, desdoblé el papel y leí en voz algo alta:

_Sakura: Te escribía esta pequeña carta para disculparme sobre lo del otro día...  
Sé que fui un estúpido al besarte, pero sólamente seguí mis impulsos y ahora estoy apenado. Lo lamento, de verdad Sakura-chan.  
Eres una amiga muy importante en mi vida y no quiero que te enfades conmigo, menos por mis tonterías...¿me perdonas?  
Fui al hospital a visitarte y estabas dormida, por lo tanto no quise despertarte, pero espero que te mejores pronto así podemos estar juntos otra vez...(hablo del equipo 7)_

_Sólo eso, saludos._

_ Naruto._

Leí y releí la desprolija letra de Naruto. Se estaba disculpando...por el beso. Me sentía extraña. Naruto se disculpaba, Sasuke se "declaraba"... ¡mi cabeza estaba hecha un enorme lío!  
Y mi corazón, también. Quiero mucho a Naruto, quiero mucho a Sasuke. Pero sé que quiero muchísimo más a uno de los dos... pero no tengo el valor necesario para dejar atrás a el otro...  
¿Desde cuando me importa tanto todo esto? ¡Sakura Haruno! ¡Debes contestarle a Sasuke!

- ¿Pareja? - me pregunté a mi misma, pero en voz alta.

* * *

**Al fin, al fin terminé de escribirlo. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Nuevamente lamento la tardanza, el colegio ocupa el 99.9 porciento de mi tiempo y este fin de semana será agitado también... asi que, según mis cálculos, el viernes estará listo el próximo capítulo. ¡Hasta luego!  
**


	10. Momento de decisiones

**He vuelto y lamento no subir el capitulo el viernes, como había dicho anteriormente. ¿Saben? Quiero la Playstation 2 y comprarme el juego Guitar Hero y el de Naruto; ¿me compran todo eso? Jajaja, es una broma. Gracias por sus comentarios, alegran mucho. Estuve pensando y dije ¡wow! Ya tengo diez capítulos...  
**

Ya saben todo lo que viene aquí...¿no es así?

* * *

**"Maldita Gemela"  
Capítulo 10:**_ Momento de decisiones_

Me encontraba pensando mi respuesta muy concentrada hasta que sentí una punzada en mi pecho. Hice una mueca de dolor y luego reaccioné...algo malo iba a pasar.

_Como aquella vez... la punzada._

Me levanté, con la poco fuerza que me quedaba, de la camilla y di unos cortos pasos hasta llegar a la ventana. Miré el cielo.

_La punzada, el dolor... _

_Presentimiento._

_Algo malo._

Me concentré en pensar qué podía llegar a ser... otra vez no. ¿Por qué? Pero...espera Sakura. Tal vez no era eso. Tal vez no era otra vez esa premonición que se terminó convirtiendo en realidad... Esta vez yo **no** podía perder a alguien más. ¿O si?

_Tragedia..._

Cerré los ojos en busca de respuestas. Nada. Me desesperé, estas situaciones eran horribles. Yo solía tener presentimientos, la mayoría se representaban con una punzada. No sé bien a qué se debe...pero la última punzada que tuve fue hace unos años.

Quién sabría que ese mismo día asesinarían a mis padres.

¿Yo?

Puede ser.

Pero en ese instante, no interesaba eso. Interesaba que esa punzada volvía a repetirse, en el mismo lugar. **Tenía** que pasar algo.

_¿Despedida?_

Abrí mis ojos, resignada, y volví a la cama. Me acosté y me tapé hasta los ojos, intentando escapar de esa realidad que me tocaba vivir. No tenía las fuerzas suficientes para afrontar algo malo. En realidad, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para afrontar nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un moreno caminaba por las calles de Konoha pensativo. Y algo feliz. Hace unos momentos, había tenido el valor necesario para decir lo que sentía...algo muy raro en él.

- Uff, Sakura... cómo quisiera que fueses...- se resignó. Una sola vez era suficiente. - mi novia-

Una sombra apareció detrás de él. Alguien muy conocido. Alguien muy odiado...

- Hermanito - dijo éste con voz burlona - Así que tienes novia, ¿eh?-

Sasuke se volteó, aunque ya sabía quién era esa persona. Su hermano, su odiado hermano llamado...

- Itachi - el joven Uchiha estaba furioso - ¿Qué quieres? -

- Matarte - sonrió maliciosamente - ¿Te parece bien? Lástima que tu pobre novia no podrá despedirte...¿Quién es? Seguro que la joven linda esa...¡sí! Sakura Haruno,¿eh?-

- N-no te atrevas...- su Sharingan se activó. Sus rojizos ojos miraban desafiantes a Itachi - Te mataré ahora mismo si es necesario -

Sasuke se posicionó para atacar a Itachi, pero este se rió de una manera que lo desconcertó, cosa que no demostró en absoluto.

-Ahora no, _debilucho - _sus carcajadas aumentaron - Si tanto quieres matarme, búscame. Te estaré esperando, tonto - y tal como vino...se fue.

El moreno estaba enojado, muy enojado. Tomó aire y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Itachi. Itachi había venido a buscarlo... y a desafiarlo. Y él, Sasuke Uchiha, no iba a dejar vencerse. **Debía** ir con él.

- Sa-kura... lo lamento. Narut-to...- hizo una mueca de tristeza.

Debía dejarlos.  
Pero antes, iría con Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rubio Uzumaki estaba contento comiendo un tazón de ramen, mejor dicho, devorando un tazón de ramen. Corrección: Varios.

De la nada, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a él. Miró hacia afuera y vio a Sasuke con cara de preocupado. Se sorprendió. ¿Sasuke preocupado?

- Naruto - pronunció el moreno

-Sasuke, ¿qué pasa?-

- Itachi...ha vuelto- suspiró - y vino por mí.-

-¿Qué? - se asombró - ¿Y qué harás?-

- Me...- miró al suelo - Me iré de Konoha-

- ¡No! ¡No puedes irte! - se paró, enojado - ¿Y yo? ¿Y Sakura?-

Uchiha se quedó perplejo con esa pregunta...Sakura. - Tengo que hacerlo - dijo - Debo hacerlo, debo terminar con esto -

-¿Pero es que no tienes otra forma?- preguntó Naruto, gritando

- No. Naruto no le digas nada a Sakura-

- Entonces...nos dejarás- dijo con un deje de tristeza

- Naruto no te enojes, volveré... -

- No me interesa. Vete. - de repente, había cambiado a enojado - No. Mejor quédate, me voy yo.- y se fue de Ichiraku, dejando a Sasuke solo...y defraudado.

- ¡Agh! - gritó y golpeó con fuerza una mesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me encontraba aún acostada, ya había pasado alrededor de media hora, estaba asustada. Y alguien golpeó la puerta. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Asomé mis ojos y miré a la puerta.

- Sakura-chan - me saludó con la mano

-Naruto...- me senté en la cama y le sonreí levemente. Me había aliviado,aunque no del todo.

- ¿Cómo estás? -

- Mejor, creo...-

- Sakura-chan - dijo serio

- ¿Qué pasa, Naruto?- el miedo regresó..

- Sasuke - miró al suelo - Él me dijo q-que no te lo cuente, pero...-

- ¿Pero? - pregunté nerviosa

- S-se... se va de Konoha - soltó de repente

Abrí mis ojos más de los que los tenía abiertos y me quedé así por un largo tiempo. No. No podía ser. ¿Sasuke se va de Konoha?

- ¿P-p-or q-qué?-

Naruto me contó lo de Ichiraku, y yo me quedaba cada vez más helada. Se iba, a cumplir su venganza. Y lo peor de todo es que no me iba a avisar nada. Se iba, se iba, se iba.  
Se iba.  
Dijo que va a volver, pero no sé.

Se iba.

- Sakura-chan, iré a decirle a la enfermera si te deja salir. Tal vez tú puedas convencerlo. -

Se retiró y me dejó sola. Me levanté de la cama lentamente, me dirigí a la ventana. Me apoyé sobre el borde con una mano sobre mi cara y miré hacia abajo. Era muy alto, de lo contrario habría saltado. Escuché algo, como una vocecita dentro de mí.

_Deja de ser débil. Deja de ser la princesa a la que tienen que rescatar.  
Tráelo. Búscalo. Encuéntralo.  
Ámalo._

Y la entendía perfectamente.

Quería que Naruto viniera y me dijera que podía irme. Quería traer a Sasuke, quería retenerlo. Que no se vaya, que no me deje. No ahora. No ahora que todo "marchaba bien".  
Todo por culpa de Itachi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba caminando otra vez por las calles de Konoha, pero ahora se dirigía a su casa. Y por última vez.  
Se dirigía a la casa que siempre lo protegió. A la casa en la que había vivido con sus padres. Y sin ellos.

Llegó y observó la casa. Los buenos y malos momentos flotaron en su mente... Se decidió. Con unos simples pasos ya estaba en la puerta. La abrió e ingresó a la casa, observando todo, como si quisiera grabar en su memoria cada parte de ella. Entró a su cuarto y guardó un par de cosas en una especie de mochila, para luego cerrar todas las puertas con llave y salir.  
Volvió a mirar la casa tristemente, dio media vuelta e inició camino hacia la salida de Konoha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Uzumaki estaba intentando convencer a la enfermera para que deje salir a Sakura, le dio un montón de explicaciones, pero no le prestaban atención. Mientras él poedía y pedía que la dejen salir, en su cabeza se formaba un plan para poder sacarla.

Y como su última respuesta fue un no, lo iba a efectuar.

Eufórico corrió hacia la habitación de Sakura para comunicarle lo que tenía en mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yo esperaba y esperaba, tenía que salir. O escaparme. Creo que iba a tener que escaparme, porque los médicos de allí eran muy estrictos. Escuché de lejos un "¡Sakura-chan!" proveniente de Naruto y me emocioné. Quería saber qué había pasado.  
La puerta de abrió de golpe y di un pequeño salto. Lo miré impaciente, a lo que él respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No nos dejaron - bajé la mirada - Pero tengo un plan - volví a mirarlo.

-¿Pretendes que me escape?-

- Mmm... sí.- le sonreí picaronamente - Tenemos que conseguir una peluca. -

¡¿Una peluca?! Pero este chico sí que está loco. Pero, de alguna forma estoy entendiendo.  
Naruto me explicó lo que quería hacer: yo debía ponerme una peluca ya que era la única en el hospital con cabello rosa, él conseguiría un uniforme de enfermera. Por lo tanto, yo saldría del hospital como si fuera una enfermera cualquiera con... ¿Naruto? Ah, no... vamos a salir separados.

- Bien... ¿manos a la obra?-

- No - dije secamente - ¿Cómo pretendes que consiga una peluca si nisiquiera puedo salir de aquí? Agradece que dejan caminar por la habitación.-

- No importa, espera aquí y yo conseguiré todito - me sonrió amablemente y salió de la habitación.

¿Otra vez tenía que esperar? Bueno, todo sea por Sasuke.

Sasuke.

¿Llegaremos a tiempo? Todos quieran que sí, no puedo permitir que se vaya. No. No.

No.

Habrán pasado unos diez minutos hasta que Naruto llegó corriendo con uan bolsa y casi rompe la puerta, pero sin embargo yo estab feliz. Había conseguido todo. Él sí que era un amigo. Un muy buen amigo.  
Repasamos el plan un montón de veces, me vestí como una "enfermera" y salimos sigilosamente. Naruto se adelantó unos pasos para ver si venía alguien, al parecer no porque me hacía señas de que me acerque. Bajamos un montón de escaleras y llegamos a la recepción. Yo estaba nerviosa...¿y si el plan no funcionaba?  
Pero... había que pensar en positivo. Iba a funcionar. Iba a funcionar...

Y funcionó. Salimos sin problemas. Me quedé algo pasmada. ¿Acaso tan tontos eran los del hospital que no se daban cuenta? ¡Un paciente se les escapaba! Pero bueno, la gente al parecer no era tan despierta.

Luego de caminar unas cuentas cuadras, nos dirigimos a la salida de Konoha.

**Tenía que estar ahí.**

* * *

_Lamento la tardanza otra vez, pero aquí está el capítulo. Estoy muy apuradita, ¡saludos amigos!_

* * *


	11. Despedida

**"Maldita Gemela"  
Capítulo 11:**_ Despedida_

Sí. Tenía que estar. Debíamos llegar. No podía perderlo. Maldito Itachi que Dios **no** lo tenga en la gloria. ¡Desgraciado! Lo odio. Y a Sasuke también.  
Pero no tanto como lo quiero._ Lo quiero, lo necesito_. Ya. A mi lado. Y por eso "caminaba" (¡Si estás corriendo!) Bueno...corría con Naruto para detenerlo.  
Sabía que iba a ser difícil, Sasuke siempre fue alguien complicado de controlar. ¡Y si no lo lograba? Pf, madre mía. Jamás fui pesimista, eh...sépanlo.

Ya me había quitado esas estúpidas ropas de enfermera. Realmente...¡ese plan era malísimo! Piénsenlo un segundo: Tengo cara. Me reconocerán. De última, me parecería a Rukia. Pero, ¿qué demonios haría Rukia vestida de enfermera? Madre mía, hubiese mandado a Naruto por los cielos si no sería que lo hace por una causa noble. Es decir, intenta ayudarme. Y yo lo valoro. Aunque semejante plan...¡somos ninjas! Naruto, pero ¡por favor! ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar en pelucas mientras sé el justu de transformación? No dije nada, ya que yo no lo haría debido a mi falta de fuerzas. Pero igual... les aseguro que casi lo mato al escucharlo decir eso.  
Pero ahora había muchas cosas más importantes. Bueno...una. Y no era una cosa, era una persona.

_Sasuke Uchiha_.

Recuerden. Yo iba en camino a la salida de Konoha por eso mismo.  
Naruto me miraba sospechosamente. Sabía bien que yo estaba haciendo maquinar mi cabeza de una manera impresionante. Suspiró.

- No soporto verte así - admitió

Lo miré atónita, vacilé un segundo...- ¿Así? - intenté hacerme la tonta

- Venga, Sakura - dijo desanimado. Intento fallido.- Sé que te mueres por ver a Sasuke y traerlo pero sabes bien que todo puede salir mal- Sus palabras me dolían

Lo fulminé con la mirada.- Cállate. La única pesimista aquí soy yo. Debemos encontrarlo -

- Debemos pero tal vez no podamos -

- ¡Basta! - grité histérica

Se calló. Estaba afectado. Él, Naruto Uzumaki, el chico menos pesimista del mundo lo estaba siendo ahora. Yo entristecía cada vez más.  
A pocos metros de la salida de Konoha, entre los árboles, divisé una figura muy familiar. Esa pose inconfundible. Se me aceleró el corazón. Corrí con todas las fuerzas (poquísimas) que tenía.

- ¡Sasuke! - grité entrecortadamente, a tres metros de él.

Sentí como Naruto me seguía. - Uff... -

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - dijo indiferente

Me estremecí. Otra vez su maldita frialdad - No te vayas - supliqué.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? - le cuestionó a Naruto - Debe estar en el hospital -

- No te vayas - repetí - Sasuke...-kun -

Me miró. El corazón se me salía de la boca con cada latido. Me golpeaba el pecho con intensidad. Iba a morir en ese instante. Lo tenía tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

- No tengo otra opción -

- Sabes bien que no es así - aún mantenía la calma. Miré al suelo.- Puedes quedarte conmigo...con Naruto, Rukia, Ino, los de la Academia...- sonreí melancólicamente - ¡Kakashi-sensei! - Faltaba poco, iba a llorar...- Todo sea por los momentos que pasamos juntos. No me dejes. - Volví a decir - Te quiero muchísimo pero lo que** no quiero** es **perderte**. -

Me imaginé el rostro entristecido de Naruto por mis palabras, pero sólo me interesaba Sasuke. Los segundos pasaban. El silencio y la desesperación, por mi parte, reinaban el lugar. Por su expresión, pude notar que Sasuke estaba meditando.  
Eran momentos de vida o muerte. Estaba a punto de _perderlo_. Algo que no podía suceder. Algo que _no quería_ que sucediese.

- Lo siento - se disculpó de repente

- ¡Sasuke! - grité, aunque lo tenía prácticamente a mi lado. Se me quebraba la voz - No te vayas, por favor y si te vas, llévanos contigo. Te ayudaremos.-

- ¡Cómo se nota que no saben nada! - gritó furioso. Me estremecí otra vez.

_Maldito frío y egocéntrico Uchiha_ pensé en mi fuero interno. A pesar de eso, toda mi vida caí bajo su hechizo y, como un montón de chicas, estaba enamorada de él.

- Poco me importa si sé o no sé - dije observando el suelo - pero no quiero que te vayas. Y si no tienes otra opción, llévanos contigo. Te ayudaremos. - Uno...dos...tres - No me dejes - y la lágrima iba a caer...- No ahora. - y cayó. Pero me controlé.

- Sasuke, quédate. - Naruto había hablado por primera vez desde que estábamos allí.

Los miré. Estaban tensos, mirándose seria y fijamente. Sentí un escalofrío. Parecía como si fuesen dos enemigos de hace mucho tiempo, que se habían reencontrado e iban a luchar.  
Y mucho no me equivoqué...

- No lo haré- casi me largo a llorar pero me contuve

- Por favor...- susurré inaudiblemente

- No - volvió a decir con su típico tono frío y repugnante

- Hazlo o haré que te quedes a la fuerza - añadió Naruto

Eso era pura tensión. Ya no podía soportalo. Sasuke se iba, pero antes pelearía con Naruto. Estaba más que claro... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué complican todo de esta manera?  
Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y esté le pegó un puñetazo. Ahogué un grito de horror mientras que abría los ojos de manera enorme y di un paso hacia atrás. No podía permitirles eso, pero mis pies no accedían a avanzar. Sólo retrodecían. Naruto y Sasuke se hundieron en una intensa pelea, yo de a ratos gritaba y sollozaba, no quería verlos así. Cerré los ojos un segundo y cuando los abrí, oí un grito de Naruto. Lo vi caer. Casi inconciente. Me horroricé de manera tal que grite un ¡Naruto! a voz altísima. En realidad, fue un chillido agudo y estremecedor. Sasuke me miró.

- Quédate. No me cansaré de pedírtelo. - apenas podía mover la boca - Quédate, quédate. ¡Quédate! Por favor, Sasuke Uchiha. Hazlo por... ¡no sé, demonios!- _histérica, histérica, histérica_. - ¡Pero, quédate! -

- Molestia - dijo y desapareció

Ya no tenía que contenerme. Me quedé allí, inerte. Procesando. Fue todo tan rápido. Y me di cuenta que la felicidad dura poco. Poquísimo. Comencé a llorar, como de costumbre... miré a Naruto. Enceguecida di un paso hacia él, pero me detuve.

Estaba detrás de mi.

- Gracias - pronunció antes de que todo se volviese negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Creí estar muerta un minuto. No sentía nada, absolutamente nada. Ni olor, ni ruidos, ni nadie me tocaba. Era como si no tuviese cuerpo... como si no existiera. Apenas me di cuenta de que me quedaba conciencia.  
Pero luego, sentí una mano tocándome el cabello. Estaba caliente, y me estremecí. Pretendía abrir los ojos, era una lucha dificilísima. Pero no me imaginé que la realidad sería mucho peor que no sentir nada.

- Sakura...- pronunció dulcemente una voz familiar para mi.

- ¿N-a-r-u-t-t-o? - intenté decir, abrí un poquito los ojos.

La cálida mano volvió a tocarme. Me sentí segura un momento. Al abrir los ojos, vi el rubio cabello de él. Vi la sangre en su cara y los golpes. Volví a cerrar los ojos. Había sido verdad. Todo. Estaba sola, sin él. Un dolor invadió mi pecho, impediéndome respirar. Me faltaba el aire, sentía como todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor... definitivamente prefiero la inconciencia. Estaba imaginándome mi vida sin él. ¿Qué vida? Sin él, _no tengo vida._ No sirvo. No existo. No soy nada.

- Duerme -

- No me quiero dormir- mentí y abrí los ojos - él...-

Asintió tristemente. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me senté. Noté que estaba en un sofá, específicamente en la casa de Naruto. Él estaba arrodillado mirándome, con algo de tristeza y algo de pena.

- ¿Cómo estás? - cuestionó mientras se sentaba a mi lado, rodeándome con un brazo

- Me siento fatal -

- Dijo que volvería -

- ¿Y si no lo hace? - pregunté, horrorizada

- Lo _olvidarás_...-

Olvidar. Qué palabra. Y qué equivocado estaba Naruto. ¿Yo? ¿Olvidar? ¡Jamás! Sasuke había marcado mi vida, eso lo sé muy bien. No podría olvidarlo. No veo mi vida sin él. No existe Sakura sin Sasuke.

- Naruto, yo le _pertenezco_ a Sasuke.- dije resaltando el "pertenezco" - No podré -

- Y yo, ¿a quién le pertenezco? - me cuestionó, con un deje de tristeza que me hizo estremecer.

- A Hina, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? - lo miré - Te quiere muchísimo, pero, tú sabes... Es muy tímida -

- No creo, yo le pertenezco a una ojijade que está cerca mío -

Cerré los ojos. No quería ser yo esa ojijade. No quería hacer sentir mal a Naruto. No quería herirlo. Pero, sin embargo... no tenía otra opción. Traté de arreglarlo de alguna manera.

- Hmmn...Naruto. - suspiré y miré hacia el suelo - La ojijade lamenta muchísimo no poder quererte como tú la quieres a ella. Me pregunta si la perdonas, ¿la perdonas? -

- Si eso evita que nos separemos...- me estrechó con más fuerza

_Ay, Naruto..._ pensé. Se me complicaba muchísimo estar con él sabiendo que cada palabra que yo le decía me dolía. Él estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por mí, y sin embargo yo...

¿Yo qué?

Me levanté, y busqué un espejo que Naruto tenía en la pared. Me miré. Un asco. Demacrada, ojerosa, con los ojos llorosos y el cabello despeinado.

- Soy un asco - me dije en voz alta

- Sin embargo te quiero - bromeó Naruto

No me reí. Me miró con cara rara y yo, estaba seria. Parada e inerte. Sasuke. Sasuke...

Sasuke.

Esto se me está volviendo una obsesión.

¿Lo podré olvidar?

_No, no, no._

¿Entonces?

_Suicídate_

Otro día.

O tal vez no haga falta, tal vez algún ninja me tiene piedad y me mata de una vez. ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir? Cuántos por qué... ¿Y las respuestas? No están. Como siempre.

Sasuke Uchiha te _odio._

.

.

.

.

Y te _amo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las palabras de la pelirosa le martillaban la mente. Ella quería ayudarlo. Él y su orgullo. Él y su indiferencia.  
Él la lastimó por todo eso. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Habrá despertado? ¿Lo extrañaría?  
¿Naruto se estaría aprovechando?  
¿Naruto estaría vivo?  
¿Y Sakura?

Aquí la única preocupada no era ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Flash back-_

_- Quédate. No me cansaré de pedírtelo. - apenas podía mover la boca - Quédate, quédate. ¡Quédate! Por favor, Sasuke Uchiha. Hazlo por... ¡no sé, demonios!- __histérica, histérica, histérica. - ¡Pero, quédate! -_

_- Molestia - dijo y desapareció_

...

_- Gracias - pronunció antes de que todo se volviese negro._

_- Fin flash back-_

- ¡AH! - chillé

Me arrodillé en el suelo y comencé a llorar como una niñita. Otra vez. Estaba cansada. Estaba triste. Estaba enojada. Estaba enamorada. Estaba pero no estaba.

_Débil. Molestia. _

- Naruto, me voy- dije con un hilo de voz.

Se acercó hacia mí, escrutando mi rostro. Sonrió tristemente y me abrió sus brazos. Al ver que yo no respondía, se acercó y me abrazó. Un cálido abrazo. Esos que hace años necesitaba. Naruto me proporcionaba todo.

_Todo._

Y la que no le daba _nada,_ era _yo._

- Sasuke - susurré

- ¿Qué? -

- Nada...- miré al suelo - Me voy.-

- ¡No! - me retuvo en sus brazos, una cárcel de máxima seguridad

- Naruto por favor. Esto me está matando. No puedo. Sasuke me va a matar, déjame irme. Sola. Eso, quiero estar sola.- no me soltaba - _¡Sola!_ - chillé llorando

Demonios. Mi humor, ¡vaya humor!

- Ya, ya. - dijo algo enfadado, me soltó y me abrió la puerta.

No le hablé. Solo caminé y me dirigí a casa.  
Sería un largo camino.  
_Despedidas..._

Las odio. Y me trauman.

Pero este trauma es el peor de mi vida.

* * *

**No sabía como terminar el capi... pero bueno. Aquí está. Ahora el tiempo pasará rapidísimo :o**

Gracias a todos, gracias (:

Saludos enormes a Koni y a Dani :3


	12. Extrañar

**"Maldita Gemela"  
Capítulo 12:**_ Extrañar_

Tuve razón. El camino se me hizo larguísimo. No me soportaba, me odié por unos minutos. Mi cabeza no dejaba de _pensar en él. _En los momentos vividos, en su ida, en mí. Sus monosílabos, sus miradas, sus sonrisas arrogantes. Todo lo que tenía que ver con él lo recordaba, me estaba matando; me mutilaba la cabeza, a mi corazón se le hacía un grieta con cada latido por él...  
Llegué a mi casa. Abrí la puerta silenciosamente y comencé a vagabundear por ella. Nadie había notado mi presencia, por suerte. Miré a la ventana que se encontraba en la sala de estar, luego en el sofá que estaba a su lado y caminé hacia él. Me senté, derrotada. Sí, así estaba. _Derrotada_. Mi vida se había vuelto una miseria en cuestión de horas y me dolía demasiado.  
Cerré los ojos, buscando algo de paz y escuché unos pasos fuertes. Continué cerrándolos.

- Y ahora qué te pasa - ¿Tengo que decir que era Rukia?

Me mantuve en silencio. No tardé mucho en pensar en él, lo cual hizo que mis manos formen dos puños.

- Te pregunté qué te pasa - repitió

Pensé mil veces la respuesta antes de abrir la boca. Tenía ganas de decirle qué era lo que pasaba, pero no quería al mismo tiempo. Tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y contar todo lo sucedido...

- Sasuke me pasa - contesté secamente

- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Dónde está? - gritó - ¡Sakura! - me sacudió y abrí los ojos

- ¡Hey! -

- Dime lo que pasa, ¡YA! -

- Bien...- suspiré - Sasuke se fue de Konoha para cumplir una venganza contra su hermano. Naruto me dijo que iba a volver -

- ¿¡Y así como así me lo dices!? -

- Ya lloré demasiado - musité

Me levanté serenamente del sofá y "caminé" (en realidad estaba arrastrando mis pies) hasta la escalera. Comencé a subir levantando levemente mis pies hasta que Rukia me gritó "¡Es tu culpa!". Me paré en seco. ¿Ahora era _yo_ la culpable? Recordé a Sasuke cuando dijo "Cómo se nota que no saben nada" y deseé poder haberlo dicho, pero mi boca no se movía. Por lo tanto, bajé la cabeza y seguí subiendo haciendo todo el ruido que me era posible.  
Al entrar a mi habitación, di un portazo. Me tiré en la cama y permanecí boca abajo, mientras que las lágrimas salían sin esfuerzo alguno. Quería no estar ahí, que todo eso no pase, quería tener a Sasuke... pero no siempre tenemos todo lo que queremos. Y yo no tenía nada...

O era lo que yo pensaba.

Estuve aproximadamente una hora y media llorando como una marrana; claro que no lloré más porque escuché a Rukia gritar "¡Vino Hinata!", por lo tanto me sequé las lágrimas y bajé sin apuro alguno.  
Hinata se encontraba en la sala de estar, sentada en el sofá mirando con cara extraña. De pronto me estaba observando, entonces hice un par de señas para que me siga y comencé asubir las escaleras apresuradamente.  
Sentí sus ligeros pasos detrás de los míos, sonreí. Al llegar, le abrí la puerta y ella pasó, mientras que yo la seguía.  
Todo estaba silencioso, supongo que era el silencio que tenía mi corazón saliendo al exterior.

- Di-m-me algo - soltó Hinata, para sorpresa mía

- Algo -

- Bff, q-q-ué chistosa.- me escrutó el rostro y miré a otro lado, incómodamente - N-arut-t-o me contó todo...-

- Lo extraño. Mucho. Desearía escapar de aquí para poder buscarlo.-

- Ay-y-udaré en todo lo q-que pueda -

- Lo sé -

- Rukia está m-muy enfadada...cont-tigo.-

- Y a mi qué, tengo asuntos más importantes.- dije cortante

--

Los días pasaban, pasaban y pasaban. Naruto y yo hacíamos misiones prácticamente todo el tiempo, ya que Kakashi quería mantenernos ocupados. Cada tanto se le escapaba el nombre de Sasuke, lo cual hacía que yo estalle en lágrimas y Naruto simplemente se tiraba al suelo cerrando los ojos. Era algo un tanto idiota, lo sé. Pero era inevitable.  
Rukia estaba planeando una misión con algunos de sus compañeros: consistía en atraparlo, simulando ser ninjas con intenciones de asesinarlo; traerlo y encerrarlo en un cuarto hasta que tenga la idea de quedarse en Konoha por siempre (o llevar a Rukia con él). Al escucharlo, recordé el plan que había ideado Naruto para ayudarme a escapar del hospital.  
No pensaba participar de eso, para nada...pretendía esperar. Esperar lo obvio (para mí): que no volviese nunca más. Aunque un poco de esperanzas me quedaban...

Pero sólo sabía algo: no lo paraba de _extrañar._

* * *

**Capítulo totalmente CORTO, aparte de que tardé DEMASIADO en escribirlo. Me va mal en la escuela, estoy deprimida...hago cosas que no debería hacer (Cof). Realmente me siento mal y no puedo escribir ya que ESTOY CASTIGADA T-T  
Les quiero pedir PERDÓN a todos y espero que me entiendan...tengo un capítulo muy largo sin terminar que lo subiré próximamente...(faltan algunos de relleno como este y la acción vuelve o.ó) Y eso, fin.**

Saludos a todos y cuando tenga tiempo escribiré y leeré y todo eso :3 Quiero las vacaciones de invierno... son el 28 de julio (En Argentina) 24 días! ¡Argggggggh! .


	13. El tiempo pasa

**"Maldita Gemela"  
Capítulo 13: **_El tiempo pasa_

Me costaba pasar los días sin pensar en él. En realidad, no podía pasar un día sin pensar en él, Sasuke Uchiha. Sin embargo, yo seguía realizando misiones con Naruto, todas estas a cargo de Kakashi, y cada tanto salíamos a comer ramen. Mi vida no era para nada interesante, claro que no. Los años se me estaban yendo de las manos y ni cuenta me daba.

Un día común y corriente, mientras que llegaba a mi casa, sentí uno de esos presentimientos. Sí, como el de aquella vez.  
Abrí la puerta principal sin decir absolutamente nada y entré. Había demasiado silencio. Busqué a James por todas partes hasta encontrarlo finalmente en la cocina, algo pensativo.

- James, ¿y Rukia? No la encuentro por ningún lado. - pregunté un tanto extrañada y...tal vez preocupada

- Ni la encontrará, señorita. - mi cara cambió radicalmente a una desconcertada - Se ha ido de misión con un par de muchachos a buscar a este joven, ehm... ¡Uchiha!-

- ¡No! - grité sorprendida - ¡Qué se tiene que meter ella! Sasuke iba a ser MI ...- y me callé. James no sabía nada de eso - Nada.-

Tal como estuve a punto de decirlo. Sasuke IBA a ser mi novio. MI novio. Y eso es algo que no entiendo. Él muy feliz me propone eso, luego se va y nos dice a Naruto y a mí que no sabemos nada. ¡Cómo saberlo! Se fue haciéndose el misterioso y nos dejó aquí como si no fuésemos a hacer nada al respecto. Esa es alguna de las cosas que me hacen enfurecer cuando pienso en él... su forma de haberme dejado.

- Bueno, sí. Se ha ido esta mañana, muy decidida vale aclarar. Te dejó saludos y luego rió a carcajadas.- suspiró - Aseguró encontrarlo.-

- Qué maldita - dije - Igualmente, espero que lo encuentre y lo traiga... ya que yo ni lo intenté - bajé la cabeza

- Con lamentarse no gana nada.-

- Lo sé - afirmé - Pero tampoco gano nada quedándome parada aquí hablando contigo, James. Adiós -

No esperé, como de costumbre, a que me dijera algo y salí. Debía buscar a Naruto o a Hinata, en fin. A alguien. Hablando de ellos, se estaban llevando un poco mejor. Según me enteré, salían cada tanto a lugares que no son de mi incumbencia. Pero Naruto seguía detrás mío, para mi disgusto.  
Caminé todo el día sin encontrar a ninguno de los dos, por lo tanto volví a mi casa: a pensar. Pensar, como siempre. Todo el día estoy pensado. Esto es tremendo y me está asesinando de a poquito.

--

_Aunque me cueste admitirlo... los extraño. Ya pasó mucho tiempo desde que estoy lejos de Konoha y no sé si me recordarán. Más que nada... Sakura. Si es que llego a volver, le tendré que dar muchas explicaciones. Será difícil, no sé si querrá verme de nuevo luego de lo que le hice a Naruto. Y Naruto... espero que todavía quiera verme.  
_

_Esto es muy complicado._

--

- Rukia, ¿tienes idea de dónde estamos?- preguntó una jovencita

- Para nada, pero no me interesa. Encontraremos a mi Sasuke de todas maneras. Y me lo quedaré yo, claro está. Sakura perdió. -

- No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan mala con ella, ¿qué te hizo?-

- Me arruinó la vida, y me las pagará -

Estaban caminando. Eran aproximadamente siete jóvenes sin rumbo exacto, perdidos en un bosque grande y oscuro. Hacían un par de horas que caminaban por allí, en las afueras de Konoha. Ellos la ayudaban a ella, Rukia Haruno, en la busca de su "príncipe azul". Pero qué sabía la joven de ojos violetas que lo iba a encontrar...

Y muy pronto.

Por lo tanto, su tristeza se acercaba. Y su sed de venganza, también.

--

No entiendo cómo el tiempo puede pasar tan rápido. Naruto me alertó varias veces que comience a planear mi futuro, que lo olvide. Pero simplemente no puedo. No sé si él me dejó aquí estancada o soy yo la negada a continuar. Opto por la segunda opción.  
En la casa se notaba mucho la ausencia de Rukia. Había más paz, yo estaba más tranquila. Y James también.  
A veces me taladraba un poquito la cabeza el hecho de que Rukia encuentre a Sasuke y él la quiera a ella, ya que yo me quedé aquí.  
El que no hizo lo mismo que yo fue Naruto. Se fue a realizar una misión con Kakashi, a la que yo rechacé ir, y luego irían en busca de Sasuke.

No entiendo.

No entiendo como todos lo buscaban.

Todos menos yo.

Pero no es que no me intereseba, por supuesto que no. Era como si no tuviese el ánimo necesario para seguir. O ...las ganas. Es algo muy complicado de explicar. Tal vez no tenga explicación.

Pero el tema más importante es que _estoy sola._ Gracias a mi "falta de esmero", gracias a Sasuke y a todos los que me rodean.

--

Su misión tenía rumbos más claros. Habían localizado el objetivo, Sasuke Uchiha, hace un par de días e iban hacia él.  
En el trayecto la situación se había complicado demasiado: la escasez de alimento era muy notable y el cansancio de los jóvenes los inhabilitaba a continuar.

A pesar de todo esto, ellos no sabían que estaban _tan_ cerca de su objetivo...metros solamente.  
Pero esto no duró mucho: una muchacha detectó chakra de un joven muy similar a Uchiha, pero calló. Estaba asombrada, ella creía que esto no sucedería jamás.

Se adentraban en un bosque enorme, ya era de noche. Los sonidos que este albergaba eran espeluznantes para algunos e irritantes para otros. La joven mencionada antes estaba aterrorizada, no quería permanecer ni un segundo más allí. Por lo tanto, decidió hablar.

- Uchiha est-tá cerca de aquí - afirmó

- ¿Lo dices enserio? - Rukia, la "líder" de la misión estaba sumamente sorprendida

- A metros -

- Corramos- ordenó la ojivioleta Rukia

Tal cual lo pidió ella, todos comenzaron a correr. Estuvieron así alrededor de cinco extensos y agotadores minutos.  
Rukia se percató de que no estaban solos. Casi enfrente de ella, coriendo, se encontraba él. Como ella lo imaginó desde el primer día en que comenzó la búsqueda.

- ¡¡Sasuke!! -

El muchacho volteó la cabeza. Sus ojos daban a conocer que él estaba desconcertado.

- Rukia...- musitó

* * *

**Al fin. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo y me costó encontrar la inspiración necesaria. Me disculpo con todos los que esperaban la continuación (cuanto les apuesto a que no son muchos) y quiero comentarles que el próximo capítulo lo subiré pronto, ya que lo tengo prácticamente escrito.(Tonta, escribes sin tener el capítulo anterior) Aviso que será larguito, tal vez el más largo de todo el fic (¿?). También les cuento que no sé exactamente cuántos capítulos faltan, pero mucho no queda(y ya tengo segundo fic para estrenar Muajaja!)  
Resumiendo, gracias a los lectores por su apoyo :3**


	14. Dieciséis

**"Maldita Gemela"  
Capítulo catorce:**_ Dieciséis  
_

Mi cumpleaños número dieciséis se acercaba. Naruto, mi mejor amigo hasta el momento, me había prometido un regalo "espectacular" según sus palabras.

Habían pasado muchas cosas. Encontraron a Sasuke, lo trataron de convencer para que regrese a la aldea, pero no pudieron. Sí, Sasuke Uchiha… la persona que había marcado mi vida ya hace un tiempo atrás… tenía noticias de él. Después de prácticamente tres años y algo más. Largos años, llenos de acontecimientos que se fueron guardando en mi mente uno por uno, hasta llegar aquí.

Yo, a dos días de cumplir un año más, tenía mejor amigo, mejor amiga y vivía en esa casa que siempre me sostuvo. Mi casa. Con MI mayordomo James, un fiel compañero y padre de mentiritas, MI cocinera y esa persona que siempre estuvo, hundiéndome, pero siempre estuvo: Mi hermana. La relación con ella no mejoró ni nada por el estilo, sino que empeoró de una manera impresionante. Los gritos en esta casa nunca faltan… y cuando digo nunca es nunca. Peleamos por cualquier cosa, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Rukia me provoca a más no poder y yo en estos días no tengo mucha paciencia, por lo tanto siempre todo estalla. Siempre.

Pensar que por ser lo único que me queda de familia biológica deberíamos llevarnos de maravillas. Deberíamos, claro. Nunca hicimos lo que debimos. Nunca fuimos una familia ejemplar, ya que familia poca me queda, y ésta tiene cero de normalidad (Rukia) Nunca fuimos normales. Nunca fui normal. Ni lo seré, se sabe de antemano. Bah…tal vez algún día mi vida de un vuelco que la haga más normal que todas las vidas normales juntas.

Estaba sentada en el sofá, pensando (raro de mí...). Me encontraba sola. Rukia había salido, James también, los demás no habían venido a trabajar… aunque para ellos no era trabajar. Desde que mis padres no están, se propusieron ayudarnos en todas y cada una de las cosas que necesitáramos, a mí y a mi hermana. Claro, personas como ellos seguro se apiadarían de dos estúpidas huérfanas.

Era un lindo día, soleado. Ni muy frío ni muy caluroso, tranquilo. Lo cual hacía que mi mente maquinara más y muy rápido. Miré por la ventana. No había nadie en las calles. Sí, es verdad, la gente estaba desapareciendo. No sé por qué motivo, pero cada vez éramos menos en Konoha.

Mi cabeza paró un poquito ya que golpearon la puerta. Me levanté con un poco de cansancio y me dirigí hacia ella. La abrí.

Un rubio sonriente me miró asombrado.

-¡Sakura-chan!- gritó. Se abalanzó hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Naruto, qué alegría verte. – Le correspondí el abrazo – Déjame cerrar la puerta, ¿si?-

-¡Ups! Sí, claro. – Me soltó y se quedó mirándome – Espera, ¿la cerrarás conmigo adentro o fuera?

- Pf, supongo que sabrás la respuesta… ¿o tengo que decírtela?- le sonreí para luego moverme a un costado, indicándole que pase.

- Me alegra que esa sea. – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, mirando hacia todos lados. - ¿Estás sola?

- Sí, ya había perdido la costumbre. Me arruinaste mi momento de soledad en años. -

- Uh, lo siento. ¿Me voy?-

- ¡Claro que no, tonto! Era una broma. – vi la sonrisa que puso – Hacía mucho que no te veía sonreír de esa manera. -

-¿Y yo a ti? Eras una estatua de la seriedad. Mataré a Sasuke por dejarte tan aburrida.-

- Mmm… No creo que puedas hacerlo. A menos que lo vayas a buscar…- miré al suelo y emití una sonrisa melancólica. "Hace tanto que no te veo, Sasuke..." pensé

- Algún día lo volveré a hacer, e insistiré en que venga. Mientras tanto, tengo a mi mejor amiga para darle muchos abrazos y hacerle cosquillas. – Puso cara de malo - ¿No?-

- Tal vez…- dije picaronamente - ¡Allá voy! Piensa rápido, chico. –

Corrí hacia él velozmente e intenté tumbarlo, a lo que él me atajó elevándome por los aires. Me subió a sus hombros y me tiró al sofá, para luego hacerme cosquillas a más no poder. La pasaba tan bien con él… realmente era mi mejor amigo. Nos reíamos como dos condenados, como dos niños pequeños. Ya eran tres años en los que no me había reído tanto…tal vez más. Las risas no solían formarse muy a menudo ya que no tenía motivos para reírme. O lloraba o gritaba, ésa era la rutina. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, y radicalmente, por lo tanto podía esperar cualquier cosa de mí.

Aunque era mi mejor amigo, a veces al estar con Naruto me sentía rara. Tal vez porque era diferente la relación entre nosotros. O tal vez por las indirectas y suposiciones que me presentaba de vez en cuando.

Era extraño saber que él estaba enamorado de mí, y sin embargo se medía a actuar sólo como mi mejor amigo.

_**Flash back**_

_- Creo que tú en el fondo pero bien en el fondo de tu corazón, estás enamorada de mí. Te darás cuenta, seremos novios y me casaré contigo. Porque estamos hechos uno para el otro Sakura, y tú lo sabes bien.-_

_-Agh, ¡qué dices! Creo que te afectó el ramen. – dije para tratar de zafarme de la situación._

_- No, digo lo cierto… tarde o temprano me dirás que tengo razón. Pero, mientras tanto, seré solamente tu amigo, bah… lo que tú quieras. Olvida de una vez a Sasuke y date cuenta que realmente tu amor soy yo, Naruto Uzumaki.-_

_-Arruinaste todo nombrándolo. Con sólo ese maldito nombre accionas mi mente para que los recuerdos vuelvan y piense que hay una estúpida posibilidad de que regrese, lo sabes Naruto…- Miré al suelo. No hacía falta que se lo diga, él sabía bien que las heridas nunca se cerrarían si seguía nombrándolo de vez en cuando._

_Lo odiaba en ese momento. Los odiaba._

_**End Flash Back**_

- Sakura…-

Tal vez, Naruto tenía razón. Tal vez. No lo sé. No diré nada hasta estar completamente segura.

- Llamando a tierra a Sakura Haruno, ¿hola si? –

Completamente segura de que _estoy enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki._

-¡¡Sakura!!-

- ¿¡Qué!? – grité molesta, pero me di cuenta que la dormida era yo…- Oh, lo siento. Estaba pensando –

-Sí, de eso ya me di cuenta. – me miró sospechosamente - ¿En _quién _pensabas? –

- En ti… en el tiempo que pasó…-

- Esa ni tú te la crees. Sasuke, ¿no?-

- ¿Algún día vas a dejar de mencionarlo Naruto Uzumaki? – dije histérica y me acomodé en el sofá.

- Tal vez, Sakurita Haruno de Uzumaki. –

Otra vez. Esas indirectas que me hacían sonrojar. Esas indirectas que eran tan directas a la vez. Y ese día en Ichiraku me volvió a la mente. ¿Tenía razón? ¿Lo admitiría? ¿Le diría de una vez por todas _Sí ,Naruto estoy enamorada de ti_?

-- Al día siguiente--

- Sakura, ¿puedes dejar de pensar? Pareces una boba.-

Volví de mis pensamientos y lo miré. – Lo siento, Naruto. Los dieciséis se me vienen encima y creo que estoy reflexionando todo lo que pasó en este tiempo.-

-Muchas cosas, ¿no?-

- Demasiadas supongo – suspiré – Creo que por primera vez en mi vida admitiré esto: Necesito a mis padres.-

- Lo sé. Siempre los necesitaste. Pero nunca lo admitiste. ¿Qué harías si ellos estuviesen aquí?-

- Tal vez los abrazaría. – cerré los ojos - ¿Tú? –

- Les preguntaría muchas cosas. –

Igual jamás fuimos tontos. No se gasten en pensarlo... (quién te cree…)

Sí. Estaba con Naruto. Estábamos hablando de la falta de nuestros padres. A mí me faltaban mucho los míos. Tal vez me hubiese gustado haberlos conocido un poco más… en realidad me hubiese gustado conocerlos. Malditos los ninjas que los asesinaron.

- Aunque no tengamos a nuestros padres...- suspiró y lo miré fijamente - Nos tenemos a nosotros - me sonrió

- Que no te quepa duda alguna - le correspondí la sonrisa

--

La joven se encontraba en una oficina, con dos hombres. Lucían de manera misteriosa.  
La habitación era oscura, con apenas una luz que ni siquiera alumbraba, de paredes negras.  
Ellos se encontraban visualizando unos papeles que se encontraban sobre un escritorio de madera. Ella los miraba ansiosa.

- Y bien... ¿cuántas quieres? -

- Dos, quiero estar segura de que muera. -

- Ya con una dosis es suficiente. - informó uno de los hombres

- No me interesa. Dos y punto.-

- Está bien. -

- ¿Tienes el dinero? - preguntó el otro, que se paró al lado de la joven

- Por supuesto -

Ella se paró al igual que el hombre que estaba sentado, y sacó un sobre de su bolsillo trasero. Se lo entregó al primer hombre, estrecharon sus manos. Él le entregó un paquete. La joven se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla susurró:

- Un placer negociar con ustedes -

Abrió la puerta y salió al exterior, cerró los ojos a causa del ardor que le provocaba la luz. Había estado mucho tiempo en esa oscuridad casi absoluta. Y así, siguió su camino por las calles de Konoha.

--

El día de hoy me costaba levantarme. Tal vez era porque no quería pasar por el bochornoso momento de que todos me saluden, que me tiren de las orejas, que me den regalos, etc. Porque claro, era mi cumpleaños.  
Me desperecé con todos los ánimos que pude y me destapé. Me levanté de la cama como una moribunda, caminé hacia el espejo. _Qué fea_, pensé. _Un año más..._

Escuché un grito, lejano, pero lo escuché.

- ¿¡SAKURA-CHAN ESTÁS DESPIERTAAAA!? - Era Naruto, Naruto. Hm, Naruto.

- Dios, ya comienza- dije - No quiero salir de aquí. Maldición.-

Caminé hasta el armario y saqué ropa limpia, la rutina de todos los días. Me vestí, me peiné y fui al baño. Me lavé la cara y los dientes, ya estaba preparada para salir.  
Salí del baño y pensé mil veces en bajar la escalera. No quería. No...hn, no.

Pero tampoco podía quedarme encerrada en mi habitación. Por lo tanto... salí.  
Comencé a bajar lentamente y presionando la mandíbula, con cara de asqueada.

- ¡SAKURA-CHAN! -

- Ugh -

Me detuve en seco para observar mis alrededores. Estaban Naruto, Hinata, James, Rukia y Kakashi.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura!- gritaron todos, menos Naruto que gritó más tarde

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan! - dijo abrazándome

¿Cuándo llegó a mi lado? No lo sé. Estuve demasiado ocupada mirando a los demás para fijarme que Naruto corría hacia mí y pretendía darme un abrazo. Me quedé unos segundos quieta y luego le correspondí el abrazo, fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Gracias - susurré - Gracias a todos - esto lo dije más alto

Me separé de Naruto y vi que no tenía ningún regalo en su mano. Puse cara de confundida. ¿De qué hablaba con "regalo espectacular"? No me imagino qué tiene preparado, si es que lo tiene.

- Estás grande - bromeó Naruto mientras finalizábamos la bajada

Atiné a monosilabear "Hmp" y casi me largo a llorar. Fue la peor idea que tuve pronunciar eso. Eso.

_Hmp..._

Dios mío.  
Saludé a todos los presentes, menos a Rukia que me dirigió una mirada "amable" acompañada por un "Feliz cumpleaños" completamente antipático, cosa por lo que todos se la quedaron viendo raro. Sonreí. Jamás iba a cambiar. Pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad, era una que ocultaba la tristeza que albergaba mi corazón. O algo así.  
La mañana pasó rápido. El almuerzo fue común, como los de todos los días, sólo que esta vez la mesa estaba repleta de personas... Para mi criterio, claro. No estoy acostumbrada a que hayan cinco personas a mi alrededor comiendo, siendo que siempre almuerzo sola.  
Más tarde, comimos una torta de chocolate preparada por Hinata. Debo admitir que estaba deliciosa.  
Kakashi e Hinata se fueron, por lo tanto quedamos Naruto, Rukia, James y yo. Naruto me propuso salir a pasear, lo cual acepté automáticamente.  
Salimos por la puerta principal en silencio, disfrutando de los rayos de sol que alumbraban nuestras caras.  
Caminamos hablando tonterías, como en nuestras charlas habituales y cada tanto nos quedábamos en silencio.  
Yo, aunque me cueste admitirlo, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por el regalo que él tenía prepatado. Se estaba tardando mucho y hasta creí que todo había sido en broma, pero no. Y hubiese preferido no recibir ese regalo jamás:

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia un banco. Lo conocía tan bien. Solía estar allí con Sas-. Nada.  
El silencio, que estaba presente hace unos cuantos minutos, se volvió incómodo. No podía mantenerme allí ni un segundo más.

- Sakura...- murmuró. Al verlo a los ojos, lo noté algo nervioso.

- Era hora de que me hablaras - me quejé

- Sí, lo siento Sakura-chan -

- Bf, ¿qué querías decirme? - la ansiedad me mataba

- Es el momento de tu regalo de cumpleaños -

- Ah, ¿te acordaste? - burlé, pero con un poco de mal humor

- Sakura, esto es enserio - su expresión cambió completamente - Sé que tardé, pero lo estuve pensando mucho -

- Te quiero avisar que me asus-

No me dejó terminar, se acercó a mí velozmente para sellar sus labios contra los míos. Me quedé en estado de shock. Era mi mejor amigo. El que quería que olvide al amor de mi vida. El que... estaba enamorado de mí.  
Recordé cuando éramos simplemente estudiantes de la Academia, que también me había besado y yo intentaba apartarlo. Que había venido Sasuk- ¡Agh! Bueno, qué había venido "él" y nos separó.  
La primera vez que Sa-su-ke se preocupaba por mí, o fingía hacerlo. También se me vino a la mente Ichiraku. Naruto. Yo. Juntos. Él me decía que yo estaba enamorada de él. Ugh...

- Sakura...- escuché a lo lejos

Ya no entendía realmente nada. No tenía los pensamientos claros. Dudaba entre si ese beso arruinaba mi cumpleaños o lo hacía el mejor. Bueno, el mejor sería con... ¡maldito sea!

- Sakura...-

- Naruto - dije volviendo a la realidad

- Te quedaste pensando... me odias, ¿no? -

- Tú más que nadie sabes que pienso TODO. Lo sabes. Y sin embargo, me haces estas estúpidas preguntas igual -

- Si te pregunto si quieres ser mi novia, ¿sería una pregunta estúpida?-

¡NO - OTRA - VEZ!

--

Dirigiendo sus ojos de color violeta hacia el horizonte, caminaba hacia su casa en Konoha. No hacía mucho que había regresado, tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Pero sólamente una rodaba en su mente, y tenía que ver con algo que pasó hace poco.  
La misión había resultado exitosa... por el lado de encontrar a Sasuke. ¿Y traerlo? Oh, eso tardaría. Bastante.

_**Flash back**_

_- ¡¡Sasuke-kun!! - dijo emocionada Rukia_

_- Rukia...- murmuró el joven_

_Él se detuvo, observándola de pies a cabeza. Notó por su aspecto que hacía varios días que estaba buscándolo. Extraño._

_- No sabes lo mucho que estuve esperando este momento, Sasuke-kun. Sabía que te encontraría.-_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó con su típico tono frío_

_- Vine a buscarte... vuelve -_

_Él la tomó del brazo y la apartó a un lugar en donde ninguno de los demas podía escuchar. La miraba seriamente._

_- Rukia, no volveré - le dijo - Todavía no -_

_- ¿Por qué?-_

_-Aún no cumplí mi venganza.-_

_- Hazlo por mí...-_

_- La única persona por la que puedo llegar a volver es Sakura. Porque la amo. -_

_**End Flash Back**_

Rukia cerró los puños con furia y miró el suelo.

- No tendrás razón para volver, _Sasuke-kun_. -

--

- ¿Qué dijiste Naruto? -

- Sakura Haruno, ¿quieres ser mi novia? -

Su mirada era suplicante. Y sus indirectas habían desaparecido. Estaba en un aprieto. Quería a Naruto, pero no de la manera que él quería. Aunque sigo con la duda...¿él tenía razón? Yo estaba...¿enamorada de él? ¡Lo sabía! Siempre lo supo...

Pero...¿iba a darle el gusto de _ser su novia?_

Yo aún seguía con la esperanza de que Sasuke volviese, yo QUERÍA eso. Pero, ¿y si no lo hacía? ¿Qué pasaba si Sasuke no volvía y yo me quedaba por siempre esperándolo?

- Podía esperar con Naruto...intentando.

- Podía esperar sin comprometerme con nadie

- Pero con Naruto _podía esperar._

- Hmm... Naruto..- susurré - yo...-

* * *

**¡Yay! ;D Antes que nada, me lamento por mi demora; ya que había dicho que subiría rápido... bleh. Uno no puede decir nada... la vida (?) Ugh, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Pretendí extenderme y contar todo lo que había pasado en un capítulo solo. Creo que lo logré.  
Ahora sí, para el próximo capítulo no prometo nada ya que _ni idea_ de lo que voy a escribir. Así que...paciencia.  
Gracias a los lectores, de verdad. **

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**


	15. Vuelta a casa

**"Maldita Gemela"  
Capítulo quince**_  
_

_- Hmm... Naruto..- susurré - yo...-_

Junté mis labios queriendo no haber dicho nada. Miré a Naruto e intenté poner cara suplicante.

- Discúlpame - susurró - No debí decir nada, lo lamento. Haz de cuenta que no me escuchaste. -

Y, como tantas veces, no sabía qué decir. Naruto entendió perfectamente mi expresión... aunque yo no estaba segura. Quería, pero no quería. Quería tantas cosas, no quería tantas. No quería hacer sufrir a Naruto. No quería que, al salir con él, tal vez olvidar a Sasuke.  
Caí en la cuenta de que seguía allí cuando Naruto se alejaba. Me tapé la boca con las manos, parándome inmediatamente y siguiéndolo. Él iba más rápido y yo, preocupada, igualé su marcha. Aproveché para mirarlo.

- Perdón - solté de repente

- No tienes por qué disculparte -

Aumentó su paso, parecía que comenzaba a correr. Antes de seguir, me miró con expresión triste. Me dieron ganas de llorar, lo estaba lastimando.

_Como lo hacía siempre;_

- ¡Naruto! - grité para distraerlo, él se detuvo.

Corrí de manera parecida a la desesperación y, al estar casi pegada a él, lo tomé del brazo y hice que diera media vuelta. Lo abracé.  
Creo que al abrazarlo, sentí cómo su cuerpo se ablandaba y me correspondía. Suspiré, levemente aliviada. Me hundí en su pecho como si fuese lo último que haría.

- Perdón - repetí

- No quiero que te dis-

- Lo intentaré, Naruto. No te prometo nada.-

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Realmente no lo sabía y creo que, aunque inconscientemente lo estaba, no estaba al tanto de las consecuencias que esto podía ocasionar.

--

Meses después

- Sakura-chan, ¿te gustan estas flores? -

Observé con atención las margaritas que señalaba Naruto. La florería de Ino Yamanaka tenía una variedad enorme de flores y también preparaban ramos delicadísimos, por eso él había elegido este lugar para comprarme algunas.  
Asentí a su pregunta y continué contemplando el cielo. El día era hermoso, no había ni una sola nube y el sol brillaba radiante.  
Escuché a Ino cobrándole a Naruto y luego él me tomó por la cintura, volteándome.

- Para ti - dijo entregándome las flores

- Gracias, Naruto. - susurré avergonzada

Al salir, él depositó un beso en mis labios y sentí un pequeño escalofrío.

- Sa-k-kura - la peor voz que podría haber escuchado

Levanté mi vista y pude ver a la que había sido, hasta ese mismísimo momento, mi mejor amiga. Su mirada era distante.

-Hinata...y-yo...-

- Creí q-que era-s-s mi me-j-jor a-miga -

Salió corriendo y el corazón se me hizo pedazos. Intenté seguirla pero Naruto me tomó del brazo, reteniéndome.

- Déjala -

- ¡Naruto! ¡¡Es mi mejor amiga!! -

- ¡P-pues d-dícelo a tu men-te q-q-ue parece que n-no lo rec-cuerda! - gritó Hinata de lejos

- No...- susurré siendo engañada por el llanto.

Naruto me llevó a casa, en donde me consoló ya que no podía parar de llorar y mi cara no ayudaba con su preocupación. Estuve así alrededor de dos horas...

- Soy una basura -

- No, Saku -

- ¡Sí que lo soy! -

- Sakura-chan...- susurró Naruto mientras que me rodeaba con sus brazos

Allí caí en la cuenta de que no tendría que haber aceptado la propuesta de Naruto, soltera estaba mejor y yo lo sabía desde el principio. Tenía ganas de golpearme la cabeza miles de veces contra la pared, fui muy estúpida... eso es por lo que no hay que tomar decisiones apresuradas.  
No podía detener las lágrimas, a pesar de tener a Naruto cerca mío. Estaba segura de que si no era él sino ya-saben-quién el que estaba conteniéndome, estaría mucho mejor.

Horas más tarde Naruto se fue, bueno... en realidad yo le dije que estaría bien. Pensé bien qué es lo que tenía que hacer ahora, las cosas se habían complicado. Era una especie de elección entre Naruto e Hinata.  
Había anochecido y como estaba acostada en mi cama, me quedé profundamente dormida.

--

- Sasuke-kun, ¿estás seguro de lo que harás? - le preguntó la joven mientras enroscaba un brazo en el cuello de él

- Karin - gruñó el moreno alejándose de ella - No te importa -

- Pero...volver a Konoh-

- ¡Dije que no te importa! -

- Bien...- comentó Karin enojada y se alejó

-Sasuke quedó solo por unos segundos sentado sobre una piedra. La brisa rodeaba sus cabellos y un olor, un tanto particular, inundó su cuerpo. Lo conocía perfectamente.

- Cerezos - susurró. Pensó un momento y volvió a susurrar - ¿Realmente quiero volver? -

Miró al cielo, como si allí estara la respuesta a su reciente duda. Cerró los ojos, mientras que una pequeña media sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y, poniéndose de pie, se decidió.

- Sí -

Comenzó a seguir a sus compañeros de grupo que, impacientes, lo esperaban al lado de un árbol. Con una simple mueca les dio la orden de comenzar...

Comenzar su _vuelta a casa._

_--_

Era simple: subir las escaleras de su propia casa, ingresar al cuarto y fin. Fácil, sin nada que pueda arruinarlo. Bueno... que se despierte.

- Tonterías - pensaba - No despertará -

Por lo tanto, tomó una caja que estaba en un cajón de la mesa de luz en su cuarto, tragando saliva como si fuese una misión imposible. Sonrió con arrogancia y dejó el cuarto en unos simples segundos.  
Subió las escaleras de su propia casa, nada extraño ya que lo hizo miles de veces, llegó al cuarto. La puerta estaba entreabierta y pudo visualizar como la joven dormía.

- Perfecto - susurró

Ingresó sigilosamente e intentando ser lo más veloz posible, acércandose a la chica y abriendo la caja que sostenía en sus manos. De allí sacó un pequeño elemento que utilizaría. Para eso, movió su brazo derecho, intentanto quitar -un poco- la sábana que cubría a la supuesta víctima.  
Con el elemento antes mencionado, pinchó el brazo de la joven, mientras que en ella ingresaba todo el contenido.

La chica no se movió ni nada por el estilo, ya que estaba algo inconsciente. Al finalizar de colocar la dosis en la joven, se retiró silenciosamente de la habitación, como si hubiese cometido un crimen.

Tarde o temprano iba a descubrir que realmente lo había cometido.

--

- Sasuke-kun, estamos listos - anunció Karin con un deje de fastidio

- Hmp -

- Siempre tan conversador... - bromeó Suigetsu, susurrándo a su compañero que rió pero se detuvo al notar la fría mirada de Sasuke sobre ellos.

- En marcha -

* * *

**Espero que sepan disculpar mi tardanza, sinceramente no tenía inspiración ni tiempo para escribir algo coherente. Ahora tendré tiempo de sobra, terminé el colegio. También espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, tardé tanto para escribirlo que sería un fracaso que no les gustase xD Aunque... creo que hacen bien.  
**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	16. ¿Mejor sueño o peor pesadilla?

**Nota: **Antes de leer este capítulo debo avisarles que (para los que no lo notaron) modifiqué el Capítulo quince, es decir el anterior, ya que antes lo había dejado incompleto.

* * *

**"Maldita Gemela"  
Capítulo diecisésis**

- Sasuke, no sé ni a dónde debemos ir - comentó Karin, confusa

- Yo sí, así que sólo camina. - le dedicó una mirada macabra - A menos que quieras quedarte aquí, no me quejo en absoluto. -

Los demás integrantes del grupo rieron disimuladamente, cosa que no sirvió ya que Karin lo notó.  
Hacían ya unos par de días que estaban caminando por los bosques, en busca de la Aldea de Konoha. No había sido fácil la convivencia entre ellos, la falta de comida generaba mal humor y demasiados conflictos. Pero, por suerte, les faltaba poco camino por recorrer (aunque ellos todavía no lo habían notado).  
El clima tampoco los había ayudado. Hubo muchas tormentas y fuertes vientos, pero nada de eso pudo detenerlos.

Estaban más cerca de lo que imaginaban.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿cuándo llegaremos? -

- Karin, maldita sea.- susurró Sasuke enfadado, Karin se encogió de hombros - Me estás cansando, eres peor que los niños-

- Sólamente quiero saber si vamos a llegar hoy...-

- ¡¿Y qué importa si llegamos hoy o cuándo?! - golpeó un árbol - Hmp. -

- Qué humor -

- Contigo cualquiera se volvería así -

--

- Pero... ¿qué demonios? ¡Cómo me duele este maldito brazo! - chillé

- ¿Qué te sucede? -

- ¡Oh! - me sorprendí - ¿N-Na...ruto? ¿Cómo entraste? -

- Bien, siendo conocido tuyo es fácil ingresar aquí - explicó - Tenías los ojos cerrados y estabas muy ocupada quejándote como para notar mi presencia...-

- Ah, es que... - me quedé en silencio y me senté en la cama - Buenos días -

Era como una obra teatral, una farsa. Fingía estar interesada aunque sea un poco en Naruto, fingíamos ser una pareja feliz. Y yo fingía allí mismo, en mi habitación. Fingía, fingía. No _podíamos_ seguir con esto por mucho tiempo más, era el colmo. Nos estaba generando problemas. Más que nada a mí, como por ejemplo por mi reciente pelea con Hinata. Era estúpido, todo esto se podría haber evitado... no tendría que haber tomado semejante decisión (y sin pensarlo).  
Todo este dilema de mi relación con Naruto se sumaba al humor de perros con el que me había levantado. Cielos, el brazo me dolía demasiado, como si me estuviesen clavando millones de agujas. Todas en un mismo punto. Y, para el colmo, un sentimiento volvía a mí: los presentimientos. ¿Alguien los recuerda? La punzada en el pecho, las dificultades para respirar... de nuevo. Pero esta vez no me las esperaba. Bueno, la última vez... cuando no-hace-falta-nombrarlo se fue, tampoco esperaba eso. El tema era que había vuelto a sentirlo, pero esta vez quería que pase lo que tenía que pasar de una maldita vez así todo acababa al fin.  
Quería llorar, gritar, patalear y si era necesario destruir todo con tal de que pase. Es insoportable sentir que va a pasar algo malo (o no tanto) y no saber qué hacer para que suceda, para evitarlo o para prepararte para soportarlo. En esos momentos estaba entregada... a lo que sea.

- Rukia - susurré

Naruto se quedó mirándome desde la silla en la que estaba, junto a mi cama, como si estuviese loca. - ¿Qué? -

- Rukia tiene que ver con esto. - continué con mi monólogo de psicópata mientras que me levantaba y me dirigía al armario a buscar ropa. Tomé un conjunto, como los de siempre y le hice señas a Naruto para que se voltee. Prefirió salir del cuarto, cosa que me alegraba. Me vestí inmediatamente, salí del cuarto y lo miré. Estaba esperándome y creo que hasta tenía signos de preocupación.  
Comencé a bajar las escaleras casi corriendo, él me seguía y gritaba "¿Qué sucede, Saku? ¿Qué pasa?" mientras que era ignorado por mí. Al llegar a la cocina, vi a Rukia charlando animadamente con James y enfurecí. No abrí la boca hasta estar en frente de ella, con Naruto a mis espaldas.

- ¿De qué va todo esto, Rukia? -

- ¿Eh? -

- Mi brazo. -

Noté cómo se atragantaba con el desayuno y me miraba como loca. Sonreí dentro mío.

--

Ya casi. Estaban cerca. Y él lo sabía.

- Sasuke-kun, dime que ya llegamos. -

- Hm. Karin... - susurró Sasuke enfadado - ¡Eres MUCHO más molesta que...- se quedó en silencio

- ¿Que...?-

- Alguien, hmp.- cerró los ojos - Faltan dos horas, maldita sea deja ya de preguntar.-

Mientras tanto seguían saltando árboles de manera rapidísima, aunque Karin iba un poco retrasada. Ella esperaba llegar de una vez a esa aldea que siquiera entendía por qué iban allí, ni por qué Sasuke estaba tan emocionado desde que partieron. Pero claro, eso no permitía que él dejara de ser frío como el hielo con ella, ni que le conteste de la manera en que siempre lo hacía. Mal.

--  
Dos horas después

Estaba con Naruto caminando por la Aldea, acabábamos de almorzar en Ichiraku e íbamos a pasear un poco por algún parque cercano. Creo que no había sido una buena idea. El pecho me dolía como nunca, acercarse al parque y a la entrada de Konoha era aumentar el dolor. Algo iba a pasar, lo sabía. Mi novio (o eso aparentaba ser) me tomó de la mano al ver la mueca de dolor que hice.

- Si quieres, volvemos. -

- No. Tengo que quedarme aquí. - me moví hasta un banco, allí sentía que me iba a morir del dolor - Aquí. -

--

- Llegamos. - avisó Sasuke a sus compañeros y miró la entrada de la aldea como si fuese un niño pequeño - Al fin.-

Dieron al rededor de unos diez pasos y estaban frente a un parque, él no lo recordaba. Luego notó que no estaba antes allí, era nuevo.  
De pronto se quedó estático, abrió los ojos como platos y caminó hacia dos personas.

--

- ¿Qué haremos aquí?- preguntó Naruto

- ... -

Estaba mirando hacia el horizonte. Él lo notó y miró hacia allí también. Mi corazón palpitaba, me golpeaba las costillas como si estuviese a punto de traspasar mi cuerpo. Y los ojos se me secaban, en vez de humedecerse, ya que no podía cerrarlos. No quería cerrar los ojos y ver como la imagen que tenía frente mío sea un sueño. No quería que eso termine. No...

- Oh...- susurró Naruto - Con que _eso_...-

Lo que estaba viendo se acercó, casi corriendo. Me miró sonriente, luego a Naruto. Nos inspeccionó, digamos.

- ¿Alguien me extrañó aquí? - consultó divertidamente

Allí me di cuenta que podía cerrar mis ojos porque todo era real.  
Mi mejor sueño era real...

O mi peor pesadilla.

* * *

**Y aquí me despido dejando este nuevo capítulo, muy corto por cierto, pero quería adelantar un poco mucho la historia... cosa que creo que he logrado. Espero que sea de su agrado. Ah, lamento la demora. Las vacaciones me roban la inspiración.  
**


	17. No siempre es bueno volver, Sasuke

**"Maldita Gemela"  
Capítulo diecisiete:**_ No siempre es bueno volver, Sasuke_

_Estaba mirando hacia el horizonte. Él lo notó y miró hacia allí también. Mi corazón palpitaba, me golpeaba las costillas como si estuviese a punto de traspasar mi cuerpo. Y los ojos se me secaban, en vez de humedecerse, ya que no podía cerrarlos. No quería cerrar los ojos y ver como la imagen que tenía frente mío se volvía un sueño. No quería que eso termine. No..._

_- Oh...- susurró Naruto - Con que __eso...-_

_Lo que estaba viendo se acercó, casi corriendo. Me miró sonriente, luego a Naruto. Nos inspeccionó, digamos._

_- ¿Alguien me extrañó aquí? - consultó divertidamente_

_Allí me di cuenta que podía cerrar mis ojos porque todo era real.  
Mi mejor sueño era real..._

_O mi peor pesadilla._

- Con que ESTO es lo que predecía mi cuerpo... - me dije

Sasuke seguía inspeccionándonos, como si fuésemos unos intrusos, cuando en realidad él lo era. Para toda la aldea era un completo traidor, menos para nosotros... aunque muchas veces le guardamos un profundo rencor. Estoy segura de que jamás pensó en nosotros al irse o al menos eso demostró.  
Miré a Naruto y noté cómo el dolor salía a la luz a través de sus ojos. Él estuvo dolido por mucho tiempo por la partida de Sasuke, muchas veces tuve que lidiar con eso... a pesar de la rivalidad, ellos eran inseparables para mí. Su cara... su cara mostraba todo lo que guardó por años.

- Cuatro largos años...-

- ¿Qué? -

- N-nada, Naruto-

Dirigí mi mirada a Sasuke e hice una mueca extraña. Él estaba horrorizado. Intenté seguir su mirada, ver hacia dónde miraba. Y entendí. Mis manos entrelazadas con las de Naruto, allí estaba su confusión.

-Ustedes...- susurró Sasuke, refiriéndose a nuestras manos

Naruto iba a contestar, pero me adelanté - No es de tu incumbencia Uchiha, y si no te importa... - di media vuelta, decidida a marcharme. Naruto me detuvo.

- ¿Preguntas si alguien te extrañó? ¿Eres idiota, Sasuke? Te vas sin nada que decir, "despidiéndote" a golpes... ¡Te rogamos que vinieras! Pero claro, tu venganza... -le reprochó en tono sarcástico- Y ahora vuelves, luego de cuatro años... ¡cuatro años! ¿¡Preguntas si alguien te extrañó!? Encima, te tomas el atrivimiento de preguntar sobre Sakura y yo. ¡No tienes vergüenza! -gritó, dándose media vuelta.

Pero esta vez me detuve yo. Naruto realmente estaba furioso, se descargó gritándole de esa manera a Sasuke, el cual noté que estaba aterrorizado por más que no lo demostrase. En realidad, también yo estaba atónita. Esas palabras son las mismas que hubiese dicho a no ser porque _cambié_. Y Sasuke no estaba incluido en ese cambio. _Ya no más... _pensé. Tomé a Naruto aún más fuerte (en todo ese tiempo no lo había soltado) y nos fuimos retirando, lentamente de allí.  
Podía sentir la ira de Sasuke, el dolor/enojo de Naruto y ... la inexistencia del equipo de Sasuke. Ellos habían presenciado todo sin decir ni "mu", anonadados. Ahí entendí todo. Sasuke tendría que haber sido recibido con laureles y demás por sus fieles compañeros de equipo/amigos que jamás lo olvidarían y que estarían contando los días que faltaban para su vuelta como quien cuenta los días para algún evento importante. Nosotros no. Es más, podríamos haberle tirado mil latas de tomate si fuese necesario para demostrar el odio que sentíamos en ese momento. Estaba segurísima de que él esperaba un tremendo abrazo de mi parte, pero no. Esta vez la función de circo estaba suspendida (pero... ¿para siempre o sólo se tomaba unas vacaciones?). Eso lo haría la vieja Sakura de doce años... ahora tengo dieciséis y he crecido lo suficiente como para admitir que _puedo ignorarlo y no sentirme culpable al respecto._ No digo que no siento nasa más por él, eso sería mentir. Sentimientos tan fuertes como los que tuve/tengo (no sé exactamente) no se van fácilmente. Hasta Naruto lo sabe.  
Hablando de él, ya se había calmado un poco. Creo que alejarnos de Sasuke fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer.

- Nunca creí que las cosas se darían así - admitió mientras que caminábamos sin rumbo aparente

- Ni yo -respondí con sinceridad- En otra situación, hubiese corrido hacia él como una tonta -cerré la mano que tenía libre formando un puño y junté mis dientes tan fuerte que dolía- Y eso que en su tiempo queríamos que vuelva...

- Pero nos ignoró, Saku. No le importamos en absoluto. ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste ese día? -

Una punzada me atacaba nuevamente en el pecho.

- No necesitaba que me lo recuerdes -

- Sé que estamos contradiciendo todo lo que alguna vez dijimos -hizo un énfasis en "todo"- pero... él nos falló. Nosotros dimos todo porque vuelva y nos falló... el muy desgraciado viene como si nada.

- Naruto... yo no hice nada para que vuelva. -mi expresión se tornó seria- No puedo reclamarle nada, sólo el por qué me dejo de esa manera, siendo que horas antes me había propuesto ser su novia.

Naruto se tensó y soltó mi mano.

- Pero... Sakura... t-tú no serías capaz de preguntarle, ¿no? -se puso nervioso y me preocupé- Es decir... tú no quieres estar con él, ¿o sí? -preguntó

Buen punto. Una pregunta que, por ahora, se las dejo picando.

- ¿Qué? -me había agarrado por sorpresa- Claro que no, Naruto. Estoy contigo.

- Y... ¿si no fuese así?

Caray, Naruto me estaba dando por donde más me duele, si seguía así ya no iba a poder contestarle.

- Es así -contesté secamente- No pensemos en cosas que no se darán. Naruto, estoy contigo. Esa es mi realidad. Punto. Que te quede claro. -le di un pequeño beso para disimular que no estaba totalmente convencida con mis palabras.

- Eso espero.

Ese comentario de Naruto realmente dolió. Aunque, en mi lugar también sospcharía ya que el siempre supo que mi amor por Sasuke era inigualable. Pero ya había pasado un tiempo razonable como para que siga con esas sosprechas. ¿Acaso no notó mi poco interés en él con mi forma de contestarle?  
Habíamos llegado a mi casa de tanto caminar, y nunca lo notamos. Realmente no tenía ganas de pasar y toparme con la cara de Rukia, tampoco quería explicarle lo sucedido (aunque probablemente ya lo sabía y me lo refregaría en la cara el resto del día).

- ¿Quieres pasar? -consulté amablemente, simulando el desagrado que me produciría ingresar

- Claro.

Definitivamente fue un error preguntarle, hubiésemos seguido caminando sin drama alguno.  
Me acerqué lentamente a la puerta, coloqué la llave y la abrí. Rogué por que Rukia no estuviese allí.

Pero ni Dios me quiere. Allí estaba, en el sofá, con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Al notar que entramos, volteó y sonrió aún más. Pero claro, no era una sonrisa de felicidad porque su hermana llegaba a casa. Claro que no.

- ¿Qué te traes, fea?

- Yo también estoy feliz de verte. -contesté, ya de mal humor

- Buenas noticias para ti, Rukia. -añadió Naruto y temí lo peor- Tu amor ha vuelto.

Juré no haberlo creído capaz de hacer eso.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Sasuke ha vuelto! Y es para ti.

Podría haber matado a Naruto... y allí, en ese mismo instante... lo entendí.

Estaba **celosa** y completamente celosa de las palabras de Naruto. ¿Sasuke de Rukia? ¿_Su_ amor? No sabía si él me lo estaba haciendo apropósito como venganza a todo lo que tuvo que soportar en estos meses o simplemente lo hacía por inercia.

- ¿Qué le pasa, señorita? -me preguntó James, acercándose a mí con ese gesto protector de siempre

- Nada, ¿por qué? -intenté fingir el debate que estaba teniendo en mi interior

- Está pálida, señorita Sakura.

Realmente lo estaba. Sentía mi cuerpo frío, ni mi sangre estaba caliente. Estaba imaginándo millones de cosas, las imágenes recorrían mi cabeza como una película de terror.

- Sakura...

Estaba ida. Perdida en el horror que me tocaba vivir con cada pensamiento mío. Jamás imaginé que podía llegar a entrar en un trauma como ese, parecía una completa loca. Mi cara decía todo, mi mirada de terror... estaba temblando.

- ¡Sakura! -me sacudió, noté preocupación en su voz

- N-Naruto... -lo miré, aunque seguía perdida. Tenía ganas de llorar amargamente.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- N-Nada...

De a poco todo fue aclarándose, volví a pisar tierra. Observé las caras de todos, me miraban espectantes a una nueva reacción. Bajé la vista, intentando ocultar mi humillación. Me sentía fatal.

- Necesito unos minutos.

Corrí y subí las escaleras, sin importar qué iban a decirme. Al llegar al pasillo, caminé hasta mi cuarto, tomando aire. Ingresé y cerré la puerta con llave. No es nada común en mí que actúe tan maniáticamente, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Me senté en el piso, apoyada en la puerta y enterré mi cabeza entre mis manos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, era incontenible esa situación. Yo estaba enloqueciendo y todo por unas estúpidas palabras de mi actual novio.

**Flash back**

_- Él es mi novio, Sasuke Uchiha. Lo conoces, ¿cierto? -su malévola cara me sonreía. Rukia lo sabía. Sabía que yo lo amaba. Lo podia notar._

_- ¿Estás graciosa hoy? Claro que lo conozco y sí, se que es tu novio. Por eso estoy aquí.  
_

_- ¿Qué? -Sasuke estaba atontado_

_- Sí, Sasuke Uchiha. Estoy aquí por ti y porque te amo con todo mi corazón. Porque aunque te diga que te odio o te trate mal, te amo. Y no lo puedo evitar.  
_

_Rukia me miraba enojada- Repite eso y aseguro... -fue interrumpida._

_- S-ak-kura -dijo Sasuke_

_- Sólo quiero que me digas una cosa. ¿Amas a Rukia?  
_

_- .. Sakura  
_

_- ¿Amas a Rukia? -repetí llorando  
_

_- Sí.  
_

**Fin Flash Back**

Volver a vivir ese tormento era una pesadilla para mí. A pesar de que estaba con Naruto, ver a Sasuke con otra chica siempre fue mi mayor miedo y, a pesar de todo, creo que lo seguía siendo.

- ¡NO! -grité entre sollozos

- ¡¿Sakura?!

Me puse de pie lentamente, me sequé las lágrimas con los brazos y abrí la puerta. Naruto me abrazó de inmediato. Me acariciaba el cabello, suavemente, como si fuese algo frágil.

- Dime qué es lo que te pasa, Saku... hoy no estabas así.

- Nada. Tuve un simple ataque de melancolía.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí. -hundí mi cara en su cuello

--

Había pasado aproximadamente media hora luego de lo sucedido. Naruto podía calmarme en cuestión de segundos y distraerme por un buen rato. Él no merecía mis mentiras.  
Bajamos, él quería que me alimente o algo por el estilo (a mi criterio, estaba sobrepotegiéndome). Rukia estaba esperándonos con furia. Y apenas toqué el suelo con el pie luego de bajar la escalera, ella me tomó por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirme bruscamente.

- ¡¡¿¿CÓMO NO FUISTE CAPAZ DE DECIRME LO DE SASUKE??!! -gritaba como una psicópata- DIME, MALDITA, ¡DÍMELO!

- Maldita sea Rukia, ¡suéltame! -grité aún más furiosa

- ¡Señorita Rukia!

Rukia me soltó y me empujó, intentando tirarme al suelo. Naruto me atajó, ayudándome a recuperar la postura.

- Estoy esperando tu respuesta, idiota.

- Si tanto te interesa Uchiha, ¿por qué no averiguas tú misma? ¡No soy tu paloma mensajera!

- Saku, creo que me voy...

Acompañé a Naruto hasta la puerta, él no tenía por qué presenciar todo eso. Deposité un corto beso en sus labios y lo dejé ir. Por un momento, sentí alivio.

--

Naruto se encaminaba hacia algún lugar, nada específico. Simplemente quería caminar, despejarse. El día había sido tan complicado... y él no estaba preparado para todo lo que sucedió.

- Creí que iban a recibirme de mejor manera -comentó el pelinegro al toparse con el que alguna vez fue su amigo.

- **No siempre es bueno volver, _Sasuke._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Sí, me digné a volver. No pondré excusas, ni pretextos. Simplemente un gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia a pesar de todo. Y este capítulo se lo dedico a Koni Una muy buena escritora y amiga, a la cual extraño MUCHO verla en el msn. Te quiero, amiga.**

**G R A C I A S nuevamente a todos. Sólo me basta decir que ya queda poco, de veras...  
**


	18. Breve no es sinónimo de fácil

**"Maldita Gemela"  
Capítulo dieciocho:**_ Breve no es sinónimo de fácil.  
_

Dos agobiantes semanas habían pasado desde la llegada de Uchiha. Su equipo se había adaptado de lo más bien, no eran personas muy revolucionarias que digamos. Y él... debido a lo que le hizo a nuestra aldea, tenía unos cuantos castigos en su bolsillo, pero mientras tanto realizaba misiones con nosotros. Sería como el Equipo 7, cuatro años después, aunque _no es lo mismo_.

Lo de Naruto con Sasuke había sido simplemente una especie de crisis. Él ya lo había perdonado aunque claro, no eran los mejores amigos de siempre, pero se llevaban relativamente bien. Todo lo contrario a mí. Yo no emitía casi ni una palabra dirigida a Uchiha en los entrenamientos ni en las misiones, sólo si era algún mensaje de alguien o algo de su semejanza. Pero también trataba de evitarlos o se los pasaba a Naruto. Era un tanto infantil, lo sé, pero no podía hacer otra cosa al respecto. Es decir, ¿perdonarías a alguien que te dejó a los gritos, diciendo que no entiendes nada, sin dejar ninguna explicación? ¿Perdonarías a alguien que te abandonó por venganza? Yo no. O tal vez en un futuro muy, muy lejano. Pero le costaría llegar a ese futuro muy, muy lejano. Me había herido demasiado.

En cuanto a mi relación con Naruto, se estaba complicando. Yo no quería tener ninguna escena amorosa (o eso simulaban ser) frente a Uchiha, al contrario de Naruto, que quería demostrarle que era "suya" a toda costa. Me oponía totalmente a eso. No sólo por el simple hecho de que no pertenezco a nadie, sólo pertenezco a mí, sino que... era incómodo. Sí, lo admito. Era incómodo tener que auto-presentarme como _intento de_ novia de Naruto a la persona que alguna vez pudo llegar a ser el mío. Es que no quería hacer desaparecer sentimientos que no sabía si tenía hacia... ya saben.  
Recuerdo que intenté llenar el vacío que dejó con cualquier cosa: música, misiones, entrenamientos, Rukia, Naruto, llanto, tristeza, olvido...

Aunque no alcanzó para quitarlo de mi mente. ¿A eso podía llamárselo no sentir _nada_? Claro que no. Tampoco podía decir que lo amaba. Era más una situación de amor-odio. Muy confusa, por cierto. A veces quisiera dejar a Naruto y correr hacia los abrazos de Sasuke. Que me abrace, como podría haberlo hecho alguna vez en su vida... ¿es que todo tenía que ser tan complicado?  
Lo sabía, todos tenemos momentos difíciles, pero eso era el colmo. Tenía que hacer algo que me facilite la estadía en este mundo (o algo así). Pero claro, era sabido que no iba a ser fácil de ninguna manera.  
Debía elegir un camino o el otro.  
Tenía que dejar atrás a alguien.  
Alguien que quería, porque quiero a los dos.  
Y debía estar totalmente segura.  
Porque no había tiempo para arrepentimientos.

_¡En marcha!_

_--_

—Sakura, no empieces con tus pensamientos...

Era un poco (muy) complicado concentrarme en los entrenamientos con todo lo que tenía por hacer. Mi futuro estaba en juego, estaba por elegir mi propio camino, llevándome a alguien conmigo. Un alguien que aún no sabía quién iba a ser. Eso me pasa por encariñarme tanto con las personas. O por ser muy obsesionada. Es decir, si jamás hubiese estado tan funestamente enloquecida con Uchiha, no me hubiese enamorado realmente de él, no hubiese sufrido ni un poco su ida y tampoco hubiese estado confundida como lo estoy ahora. Aunque, tal vez me equivocaba y hubiese pasado de igual manera. Es algo que no puedo saber porque lo hecho, hecho está y lo sé a la perfección.  
Pensar en eso no me ayudaba en absoluto. Tenía que tomar una decisión en breve o generaría más desastres. Pero... _breve no es sinónimo de fácil_.

—Sakura, ¿podrías volver?

¡Era una situación tan ambigua! Deseaba volver atrás y así poder calcular todo fríamente antes de actuar. Había cometido millones de errores, algunos podía enmendarlos ahora mismo y otros, en cambio, no. Debía sobrevivir con eso a diario. Por ejemplo, en esos instantes que me taladraba la cabeza mientras miraba al vacío, con Naruto gritándome a lo lejos. Lo escuchaba bajito, aunque estaba a mi lado. Me miraba con mala cara.

—Sak-

—Ya lo sé, Naruto. Aquí estoy.

—Me estaba volviendo loco, ¿me puedes decir en qué pensabas tan profundamente?

—En... cosas. —contesté sin ánimo— Bien, debemos entrenar, ¿eh?

Asintió lentamente y nos acercamos a Sasuke, que me miraba raro. Estaba segura que se había dado cuenta que algo andaba mal. Él podía notarlo _casi_ todo. Lo observé unos segundos y redirigí mi mirada a Naruto. También me miraba extraño. ¿Acaso me habían leído la mente? ¿Había dicho algo en voz alta?

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté, sintiéndome nerviosa— Sus miradas me están intimidando.

—Simplemente te comportas como una loca.

Un momento. Esa voz no era la de Naruto. ¡Claro que no, si conozco la voz de mi... de Naruto a la perfección!  
Seguí los sonidos y me encontré con la cara de Sasuke. Un momento, nuevamente. No hablo con él desde que tengo memoria. No me dirige la palabra, ni yo a él. ¿Ahora me trataba de loca?

—¿Disculpa?

—Que te comportas como una loca, Sakura. Deberías saberlo. —contestó amablemente, con su sonrisa arrogante saliendo al exterior

¿Desde cuándo Sasuke decía tantas palabras seguidas (sus monosílabos habían desaparecido) y, encima, sonreía al hablarme? Repito: algo andaba mal. Me resultaba extraño, ya que con Sasuke no tenía relación que sostener. Todo lo que había era pasado y más pasado.  
Tomé la mano de Naruto y lo acerqué a mí, posicionando mi boca sobre su oreja. Susurré unas simples palabras, sólo que con una furia descomunal y puro desconcierto: _¿Y esto?  
_Pude sentir el desprecio de mis palabras, por lo que me estremecí y relajé mi rostro esperando la respuesta de Naruto.

—Es que... —vaciló— Sasuke sólo quiere caerte bien _siendo amable contigo_, para ser amigos nuevamente.

—¡¿Qué?! —grité, con más desprecio que antes y girando mi cabeza a Sasuke— ¿Acaso quieres _caerme bien_ con algo que nunca fuiste y estoy segura que jamás serás?

Su cara, que siempre fue pálida, estaba completamente blanca. Noté su expresión de horror que la cambió velozmente por su arrogante sonrisa. Mierda, sí que era rápido para ocultar su desilusión. Sí, desilusión. Sentí eso al notar su primer expresión, él sentía eso. Probablemente estaba siendo demasiado dura con él, le guardaba un rencor que era más del que se merecía. O tal vez no.  
La cara de Naruto tampoco se quedaba atrás. Estaban atónitos, desconcertados. Creo que ese no era un digno comentario de la Sakura de siempre.  
Al sentir su desconcierto recorrer todo mi cuerpo, tuve la necesidad de pedir perdón por tal comentario. Borré esa idea de mi mente y me convencí de que hacía lo correcto.

Pasaron alrededor de dos minutos en los que nadie emitió sonido alguno, por lo que aclaré mis pensamientos y me tranquilicé un poco. Seguido de eso, dirigiendo mis ojos hacia Naruto, decidí romper el incómodo silencio.

—Esto... hemos venido a entrenar. ¿Me equivoco?

—No —contestó Sasuke, observándome con una especie de furia.

Comenzamos a entrenar tensamente, nuestros recientes comentarios (los míos, en realidad) no habían sido muy amables; pero luego la situación se volvió un poco más ligera y continuamos más animados que antes.  
Luego del intenso entrenamiento, de dos horas aproximadamente, nos sentamos en césped a descansar un rato.

—Creo que nuestra gran conversación sirvió para focalizar más nuestra furia —comentó Naruto acercándose a mí— No es así, ¿Saku?

—Si tú lo dices...

—Una respuesta un poco más elaborada sería mejor —dijo el, hasta el momento, callado Sasuke y me descolocó totalmente

Él estaba hablando más de lo habitual y sinceramente la idea de "quiere caerte mejor" no me convencía ni un poco. Algo ocurría y sabía que nadie iba a comentarme de qué iba todo eso, pero iba a averiguarlo de todos modos.

—Me están cansando, ¿qué sucede?

Sasuke se acercó a mí lentamente, observando mi reacción. Estoy segura, él esperaba que salga corriendo o le de una bofetada. Ganas no me faltaban.  
Ya estando frente a mí, miró mi rostro como si intentara descifrar qué estaba pensando. Le devolví una mirada de desentendimiento.

—S-sólo... no quiero que estemos más así, Sakura. —mi cara se desfiguró— Es decir, es... extraño.

—¿No crees que eso deberías haberlo pensado antes? —contesté "calmadamente"

—Sí, lo sé. He sido muy estúpido, pero me he cansado de intentar arreglar las cosas con ustedes. Con Naruto ya estamos "bien", pero no quiero estar peleado contigo. No después de todo, ya sabes... —¿Sasuke estaba hablando mucho y BALBUCEABA?— Sé que tardarás en perdonarme, siquiera sé si lo harás. Piénsalo, por el equipo.

— ¡Ja! —emití, sacada de mis casillas— ¿Dónde está el equipo? ¡No lo veo! Sasuke, ¡no seas ridículo! Date cuenta, esto no va contigo. El pedir disculpas no es digno de un Uchiha, ¿a que sí? Quisiera saber quién te pidió que lo hagas, de veras que es increíble... ¡ja, ja!

—Sakura detente.

—Naruto, ¿vas a decirme que le crees todo lo que dice?

—Sí.

Oh, esto era el colmo. Me estaba comportando como una niña delante de las personas con quien menos tenía que hacerlo. Él le creía a Sasuke y seguramente le perdonaba absolutamente todo. ¿Es que tan poco le importaba lo que habíamos sufrido que creía que con un simple perdón bastaría? Está bien, yo lo estaba haciendo demasiado difícil, pero tampoco estaba bien lo que hacía Naruto. Me indignaba el hecho de que pareciese que no importase NADA tantos años de dolor, nostalgia. Las heridas aún me dolían y ellos lo solucionaban como quién hace cualquier cosa. Esto no era cualquier cosa, era un asunto serio. Esto se trataba de nuestra amistad, el poco caso que Sasuke nos hizo, su traición, nuestro dolor... esto comprendía años de nuestras vidas en los que sólo nos teníamos a nosotros mismos porque ya no había nadie más. Porque mi única esperanza se había ido...

Mierda, sinceramente no entiendo por qué me duele tanto esto, por qué no puedo olvidar sólamente y meter todo en un cajón bajo siete llaves. Jamás me había detenido a pensar el por qué de tanto dolor, es decir sí que lo pensé. Pero no llegué a comprenderlo con exactitud. Sasuke no me quería y sin embargo continué metiéndome la idea en la cabeza de que algún día sería mío. Y saber que un día podría haberse hecho realidad... ¡lo arruinó todo! Mis esperanzas se fueron por las alcantarillas aquel día, todos lo sabían. Pero nadie se preocupaba por si lo había olvidado, por si aún dolía. Sí, dolía tanto que daban ganas de llorar a cada instante. Sabía que ninguna pérdida iba a afectarme de igual o mayor manera que esa.  
Sin embargo, había decidido no decir nada y continuar sufriendo en silencio, intentando olvidar de una vez por todas. Sabiendo que era imposible.

Allí me tenían ahora, tan desequilibrada como para decir comentarios estúpidos sin importarme un bledo. Estaba furiosa, era todo muy injusto (aunque en realidad, la justicia nunca estuvo presente en mi vida).  
En el fondo, la anterior Sakura me pedía que lo perdone, que corra a abrazarlo y que jamás lo deje ir. No de nuevo. Pero la Sakura que en esos instantes era (aunque se estaba comportando como una tonta) sabía bien que ya no debía volver a esas épocas en las que perdía el control por ese moreno que ahora me miraba con arrepentimiento. Mi mente hizo un click por un segundo y decidí optar por lo fácil: ceder y actuar como ellos.

—Entonces... —vacilé, meditando cada palabra que iba a decir— Por el equipo.

Uchiha sonrió de una manera que no se ve todos los días. La arrogancia no estaba allí.

No hasta que volvió a ponerse serio.

—Creo que sería genial organizar una salida entre nosotros. Ichiraku, ¿eh? —Naruto sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos.

—No pagaré —contestó Sasuke.

—Lo sé y tengo mis fondos, no creas que necesito tus beneficios. Puedo pagar la comida de todos.

—Hmp.

—No necesito que me pagues, Naruto. —comenté

—¡Oye! Después de todo eres mi...

—Está bien, págame si así lo deseas —lo interrumpí, nerviosa.

El término "novia" me daba náuseas, más delante de Sasuke. Se me hacía arduo admitir delante de él que estaba "ligada" a alguien, que justamente era Naruto. Aunque supongo que él de todas formas se habría enterado, por más que no haya tocado el tema.

Terminamos despidiéndonos, cada uno fue a su casa con el pretexto que íbamos a salir a la noche. Por lo tanto, había que prepararse.

Llegué a mi casa tan rápido como pude. Me sorprendí al no ver rastros de Rukia ni de nadie en la casa. ¿Acaso había ocurrido algo? Esperaba que no, más inconvenientes no eran bienvenidos por mi parte.  
Corrí a la cocina en busca de algo que ingerir, moría de hambre. Revisé la heladera, donde encontré leche que me llamaba a gritos y saqué de la alacena unas galletas. No tenía mucho tiempo, por lo que comí y bebí rápidamente, para luego dirigirme al cuarto.  
_Un baño me relajará_, pensé. Por eso, tomé ropa limpia del armario y me dirigí a ducharme. En mi interior tenía una sensación de que esta cena cambiaría todo radicalmente, que era lo único que me hacía falta para poder decidirme de una vez por todas. Jugarme por uno o por otro. Era así.

El agua me golpeaba fuerte, tanto que parecían masajes. Eso ayudaba a relajarme más y a poder pensar más en claro. Comprendía que esto no iba a ser sencillo, pero se me estaba yendo de las manos.

--

El timbre sonó y mis esperanzas de poder quedarme en casa se desvanecieron por completo. Había perdido todas y cada una de las ganas que tenía de salir con Naruto y Sasuke en todas esas horas. El pánico había comenzado a abrumarme al notar que sí, algo cambiaría esa noche. Y al no saber qué era exactamente, no quería ir por cobarde. Sí que era una cobarde.  
Había estado tirada en el sillón durante media hora, rogando por que Sasuke y Naruto jamás lleguen. Pero lo hicieron, por ello me paré y abrí la puerta desganada.  
Ellos parecían estar felices, cosa que no fue así cuando vieron mi rostro; la alegría estaba presente en mi ser.

—Dime que no cambiaste de idea. —suplicó Naruto escrutándome con pena

—No pero, realmente, no estoy lo que uno puede llamar... entusiasmada.

—Qué más da, vamos. —se acercó y me dio un corto beso en los labios, me tomó de la mano y cerró la puerta— Las llaves. —me pidió, por lo que se las entregué— Ahora sí.

Estaba atónita, Naruto siempre es servicial conmigo (y más de lo necesario), pero hoy actuaba de manera extraña.

Caminamos hablando de cosas sin sentido, Sasuke había retomado su actitud de cubo de hielo. Entonces, todo marchaba bien. Por ahora.

Llegamos a Ichiraku en unos diez minutos, podríamos haber llegado antes pero nos habíamos distraído observando cosas por el camino. Olvidé lo poco que quería estar allí, había comenzado a pasarla bien.  
Ichiraku nunca fue grande, claro que no. Al ser medianamente tarde, no había nadie, simplemente el dueño y su hija así que nos sentamos tranquilamente.

Teuchi, al vernos, sonrió ampliamente. Lo mismo hizo Ayame.

—Bienvenidos, chicos. Tanto tiempo que no los veo juntos...

—Las cosas cambian, ¿eh? —contestó Naruto con una felicidad incomparable— Lo que no cambia es mi apetito...

Teuchi comenzó a carcajearse— Eso se sabe de antemano, jovencito. Ya van sus órdenes.

Era agradable estar allí. Teuchi y Ayame siempre fueron amables con nosotros y eso me hacía sentir que estaba en un ámbito familiar, sumado a que estaba con dos personas muy importantes en mi vida. Ojalá nunca hubiese cambiado todo eso, lo extrañaba.  
Cada tanto observaba a Sasuke de reojo, sin que él se diese cuenta. Aunque creo que nunca iba a hacerlo, estaba muy concentrado observando la mesa mientras que apoyaba su rostro en sus manos, que formaban un puño. Había visto esa pose muchas veces, pero esta vez escondía algo más: él pensaba o tramaba algo.

Nuestras órdenes (que nunca hicimos directamente en realidad) estaban listas, Teuchi y Ayame dejaron un plato para cada uno en su correspondiente lugar y, sin esperar ni apenas un segundo, Naruto comenzó a comer. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, por ese lado Naruto seguía siendo el mismo pequeño amante del ramen. Sasuke me observó y sonrió levemente. Entendía el por qué de mi risa. Pero algo salió mal y me quedé pasmada mirándolo por un tiempo más largo de la cuenta. Al notarlo, me volteé bruscamente y tomé un poco de ramen de mi plato.

Era extraño, todo lo era a esta altura, pero eso más. Desde que Sasuke había regresado, nunca me había tomado ni unos segundos para observarlo con detenimiento. Podría decir que estaba mucho mejor que antes, pero estaría rompiendo mis propias reglas. Además, ¿por qué tendría que andar fijándome en él si se suponía que tenía novio?

Opción A: Porque casi fue el mío y aún me gustaba.  
Opción B: Porque está tan bien que nadie se resistiría a mirarlo, ni yo.  
Opción C: Porque estaba en un estado de negación y aún lo amaba (o hasta más que antes).  
Opción D: Porque tuve un fallo cerebral y mi ojos se dirigieron a él accidentalmente.

Todas eran opciones estúpidas pero, al fin y al cabo, yo era una estúpida más y estaba perdonada por ello. Luego de aquella minúscula miradita no pude concentrarme ni un poco más. Me temblaba la mano, sí que estaba desquiciada. Seguramente había hombres mejores, el no era Dios...

O tal vez era lo mejor que vi en mi vida y por eso me tenía tan desequilibrada.

—Esto es genial. —Naruto me sacó de mi trance y estaba completamente agradecida por ello— Estoy comiendo ramen con ustedes, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Eso no significa que todo sea igual.

—Lo sé, Saku. Nada es igual aquí... pero estamos juntos, nuevamente.

--

Una vez más, el sol me despertaba. Estaba radiante, como hace ya unos días. Me costó abrir los ojos, la noche anterior había vuelto tarde de mi cena con Naruto y Sasuke, que luego se convirtió en un paseo por el parque a medianoche. Mientras que recordaba, me levanté lentamente de la cama.

Había disfrutado todos los minutos en su compañía. Por momentos habíamos olvidado todos los rencores y hablábamos como si nunca nos hubiésemos separado. Momentos así te hacen pensar que fue todo un mal sueño y en realidad seguimos juntos como siempre, pero no. Tenía demasiadas pruebas como para asegurarme que tanto horror era cierto.

Opté por una ducha cuando iba en dirección al baño, caminaba sonriente. Creo que estaba de demasiado buen humor como para ser yo. Esos dos chicos me habían revolucionado demasiado los sentidos, pero más uno que otro. Y no era exactamente el que debería ser.  
Tenía en mente ignorar todo eso completamente, pero el corazón era más fuerte y no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. Vaya... tanto esfuerzo intentando olvidar para que una maldita salida cambie todo. Sí que era débil.

Por ese pensamiento me regalé una buena ducha de agua fría. Aclararía mis pensamientos o, en todo caso, calmaría a mis hormonas (que demasiado alborotadas se encontraban, por cierto).

Recordé que estaba en camino de tomar una decisión. Naruto o Sasuke. Sasuke o Naruto. ¿Ninguno?  
Era complicado. Pensar bajo presión no es considerablemente bueno. Más que nada cuando hasta hace unas semanas ya tienes en mente que el que te acompañará a lo largo del camino es uno sólo... y resulta que no. Porque había otro y a ese mismo, el más... importante se le ocurre volver y hacer de tu cabeza un lío. No le deseaba eso a nadie. Es una situación de la que quieres escapar y sin embargo no puedes.

Además, escaparse de los problemas es de cobarde, ¿no?. Hay que enfrentarlos. Aunque yo contaba con la diferencia de que debía ser brevemente, antes de que las cosas empeoren con cada segundo que pasaba.

Con cada palabra que pensaba adhería más a mi mente la idea de _breve no es sinónimo de fácil_. Claro que **no** lo era.

**_

* * *

_**

**Tardé, lo admito. Todos necesitamos un descanso cada tanto, ¿no? (aunque creo que el mío se me ha ido radicalmente de las manos). Y bien, aquí estoy, de vacaciones (oficialmente desde el 4 de diciembre pasado, adiós maldito colegio y desgraciados compañeros) por lo tanto poseo mucho tiempo para escribir. Pero, como mencioné, me tomé unas vacaciones. ¡Y sí que sirvieron! Aunque he extrañado mucho andar por aquí. Retomando lo importante, hoy tienen un nuevo capítulo más para la historia que, indudablemente, está llegando a su fin. Espero que les haya gustado y agradezco el apoyo de siempre. De veras, esta historia ya lleva su tiempo aquí y, aunque muchas veces no lo esperaba, siempre hay alguien que me lee y eso me hace sentir... feliz. Es algo raro, algún día lo explicaré.  
Con seguridad les digo que no aparecerá una continuación hasta luego de Navidad, por lo tanto: ¡Feliz Navidad! Disfruten de su familia, cada segundo de las celebraciones... puede sonar cursi, pero luego van a recordarlas con una sonrisa en su cara.  
Sin nada más que decir, me retiro hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**¡Buena suerte!  
**


	19. Fiesta más alcohol es igual a confesión

**"Maldita Gemela"  
Capítulo diecinueve:**_ Fiesta más alcohol es igual a confesión  
_

Con tantas cosas en mi cabeza había olvidado por completo que a la noche era Navidad y tenía que ayudar a preparar la celebración. Hasta hace unas semanas atrás tenía planeado festejar con Rukia, el personal (que contaba como mi familia) y Naruto. Podría haberlo hecho con Hinata también, pero ella continuaba odiándome.  
Pero, como todos saben, alguien había regresado. Alguien que, seguramente, no tendría con quién festejar Navidad. ¿Con su equipo? No lo creo.  
Sí, Sasuke Uchiha. A él esto de los festejos, cenas, alcohol no le caía nada bien; por lo que lo más probable era que se quede en su casa solo haciendo vaya uno a saber qué. Entonces decidí que debía invitarlo. Estaba segura que a todos la idea les iba a caer bien, ya que la única que se suponía que tenía algo en contra de él era yo.

Me dirigí a la cocina en busca de algo para comer pero, al llegar allí, ya no tenía hambre. Estaba inquieta, nerviosa: tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Primero debía invitar a Sasuke a la cena. Es decir, él no iba a enterarse solo (bueno, eso suponía). Luego debía salir a comprar algunos regalos y, con ayuda de James, compraríamos lo que faltaba para la cena. Los adornos ya estaban colocados hace días, desde el momento en que habíamos armado el árbol.  
Decidí comenzar con lo primero, entonces tomé un abrigo y salí de mi casa con el propósito de ir a la de Sasuke. No debía caminar mucho, es decir tampoco estaba cerca, pero no era nada exagerado. Era una mañana fresca. El viento hacía volar mi cabello de un lado para el otro y eso me molestaba.  
Al llegar, toqué el timbre y esperé. Suponía que Sasuke debía estar allí, era temprano y no íbamos a entrenar como un regalo a nosotros mismos. Sasuke tardó unos minutos en abrir la puerta, luego de hacerme escuchar un "Ya va" totalmente molesto y unas pisadas desganadas. Al verme, su cara hizo una pequeña mueca de sorpresa, que luego volvió a ser la misma arrogancia de siempre.

—Con que tú...

—Sí, aquí me ves. ¿Todo bien? —fingí amabilidad por unos segundos

—No necesito tu simpatía forzada, ¿qué quieres?

—Bf, al grano —bufé, molesta—. Me preguntaba si querías venir hoy a la noche a mi casa, a la cena de Nochebuena. Estarán Naruto, mi familia...

Se tomó unos segundos en contestarme. Lo estaba pensando demasiado o sabía que necesitaba saber su respuesta y, disfrutando del momento, me hacía desear. Me mordí el labio, no debía estar pensando eso.

—Hmp —monosilabeó finalmente

—Tomaré eso como un sí. Te esperaremos a eso de las ocho —indiqué, un poco nerviosa— y no, no debes traer nada. No sé si tu equipo querrá venir... en todo caso, por favor avísame con tiempo.

—Mi equipo son Naruto y tú —contestó, dejándome completamente helada—. Allí me ves.

Dicho eso cerró la puerta nuevamente y escuché sus pasos, cada vez más lejos. Me quedé allí analizando cada una de sus palabras y me volteé, nerviosa. No podía permitir que me dejara tan avergonzada.

--

·Invitar a Sasuke a la cena: Hecho.  
·Comprar regalos: En progreso.

Recorrí muchas tiendas en busca de un regalo adecuado para Naruto. No se me ocurría absolutamente nada. Una tienda se dedicaba a la venta exclusiva de ramen y todo lo que esté relacionado con el mismo. Ingrese allí.  
Luego de unos minutos salí con una bolsa. Me había decidido por unos tazones decorados para comer ramen y unos palillos. Suponía que iban a agradarle.  
Tocaba el regalo de Sasuke. Recordé que, hace unos meses, me había quedado con su foto del Equipo 7 para asegurarme que no se deshiciese de ella. Así que, sin vueltas, compré un recuadro nuevo. Pensaba agregarle una nota o algo por estilo, explicándole la desaparición de su fotografía.  
A Rukia le compré una camiseta, en la cual no gasté mucho tiempo escogiéndola, ya que seguramente no apreciaría el regalo.  
A James le compré un traje nuevo, fue el regalo en el que más dinero gasté. De todas formas, se lo merecía. Y, finalmente, a la cocinera le compré unos artículos de cocina con adornos de colores.

Realizadas ya las compras de regalos, me encaminé a casa para dedicar unos minutos a las tarjetas y a colocar los regalos en el árbol. Llegué rápido, fue más veloz la vuelta que la ida, pero no importaba. Coloqué las llaves por ahí (sinceramente no me interesaban mucho) y corrí hacia el escritorio más cercano.  
No tenía mucha inspiración como para escribir tarjetas navideñas, pero intenté hacer lo mejor posible. La tarjeta de Naruto no era muy cursi ni muy formal. No parecía dirigida a mi novio, lo sé... simplemente agradecía el año compartido y esas cosas.  
Las de James, Rukia fueron escritas como para lo que eran: mi familia. Por supuesto que a la de Rukia no le puse tanto entusiasmo como a la de James, era previsible.  
Cuando me llegó el momento de escribir la de Sasuke, se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Tenía tantas cosas para decir, descargar... Tantos sentimientos que estaban y tantos que se habían marchado. Y aquellos que aún permanecían. Para no armar(me) confusiones, simplemente escribí "_Como verás, tomé tu foto prestada unos meses... pero aquí la tienes nuevamente, hasta renovada inclusive. Feliz Navidad, ya sabes... te quiero._"  
Luchaba con la idea de tirarla en ese mismo instante al cesto, pero no iba a perder más tiempo. Coloqué cada tarjeta en su sobre correspondiente, las adjunté a los regalos y dejé todo en el árbol.

Busqué a James por toda la casa y, cuando al fin lo encontré, le recordé que debíamos ir a comprar.

—Oh no, señorita Sakura... —sonrió amablemente— Ya me he encargado de todo. No, sí debía —acotó cuando vio que mi expresión cambió—. Tómelo como regalo de Navidad.

—Bien... gracias, James.

—Su almuerzo está preparado ya, junto al de Rukia.

Caminé hasta el comedor, donde estaba mi hermana mirándome con cara rara. Me senté en la silla más cercana a la puerta, por las dudas. Tal vez tendría que salir corriendo, nunca se sabe.

—Estás tramando algo... —comenzó Rukia sus típicas charlas amigables— No creas que no me doy cuenta. ¿Sabes? Espero que invites a Sasuke, de lo contrario lo haré y-

—Ya lo hice —la interrumpí, irritada—. ¿Podrías dejarme almorzar en paz un día aunque sea?

—Maldita seas... —musitó

—Gracias.

No fue fácil, pero el almuerzo transcurrió con tranquilidad, cosa rara en esa casa. Tal vez los aires navideños pueden llegar a cambiar hasta a la gente más cruel y fría del universo. No sabía con exactitud.  
Más tarde estuve haciendo cosas para intentar matar el tiempo: escuchar música, leer, acostarme, mirar el paisaje por la ventana, etc. Hasta que llegó una hora razonable y fui a ducharme.

El agua, como siempre lo hacía, tranquilizaba todo mi cuerpo al estar tan caliente. Esperaba con todo mi corazón tener al fin una noche en paz, con mucha tranquilidad y felicidad... aunque sabía que mi felicidad sólo podía cumplirse añadiéndole un par de cosas a mi vida que había perdido hace largo tiempo ya. Mis padres, por ejemplo. Y Sasuke.

--

Faltaba media hora para que lleguen Naruto y, con suerte, Sasuke. En mi hogar ya estaba todo prácticamente listo, incluso yo. A la hora de vestirme, había evitado toda formalidad, sólo que no iba a aparecer vestida como lo hago todos los días. Al fin y al cabo, era una cena especial.  
Me miré en el espejo por última vez. No lograba contentarme por cómo lucía. El vestido que llevaba no me quedaba tan mal, pero el color blanco no me convencía; mi cabello estaba suelto, pero lo prefería recogido en esos instantes... Estaba completamente nerviosa. Hasta que el timbre sonó y pasé de completamente nerviosa a persona en estado de shock.  
Escuché gritar a James un "¡Ya voy!" con mucha felicidad, mientras que yo salía de mi habitación y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. James abrió la puerta y eché un vistazo. Era Naruto. Solté una risita al ver que había dedicado tiempo en arreglarse y, cuando se acercó a darme un beso, noté que llevaba perfume puesto.

—¿Soy el primero? —preguntó, mostrándome una gran sonrisa

—Sí, no estoy segura de si Sasuke vendrá... —le contesté con un leve deje de amargura

—No creo que tenga mejores planes.

Y no, suponía que no tenía mejores planes ya que el timbre volvió a sonar. Esta vez tenía que ser él, ya que otra persona no estaba invitada.  
Me tomé la molestia de abrir yo en esta ocasión, ya que era la más cercana a la puerta. Desearía no haberlo hecho.  
Sasuke, al verme abrir, expuso una de sus tantas sonrisas arrogantes. Creí derretirme por unos segundos. Él también estaba arreglado para la ocasión, pero superaba mil veces a Naruto. Su perfume, que llegó a mí luego de haber inspirado fuertemente, iba a dejarme drogada de lo rico que era.  
Estaba segura que él notó eso, porque soltó una pequeña risa y se acercó a mí, depositando en mi mejilla un suave beso y corriéndome de la puerta para poder pasar. Estuve ahí unos segundos parada, me costaba procesar la información en ese estado. Volví a mí cuando escuché a Rukia gritando como una pequeña, entonces cerré la puerta con furia.  
Di media vuelta intentando cambiar mi cara de indignación, me paré al lado de Naruto, que contemplaba la escena divertido.

—Sasuke, ¡no puedo creer que estés aquí! —gritaba Rukia mientras lo abrazaba de manera posesiva— ¿Viniste por mí? ¿Decidiste que me quieres nuevamente?

—Suéltame —él forcejeaba intentando alejarla, pero parecía que ella se sujetaba más fuerte—. Ya, déjame, no vine por ti.

Ella quedo estática por unos segundos. Lo soltó con una expresión similar al asco y dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Volvió a mirar a Sasuke.

—Si vienes por esa idiota... —se refería a mí, ya que me señaló— Llegaste tarde, como ves... te han ganado. Naruto aprovechó tu ida para apoderarse de Sakurita, así que admite tu derrota, lindo. ¿Ves lo que se siente?

—Rukia, ¿por qué no te callas? —interrumpí su monólogo— Estamos en noche buena y tú ni siquiera te molestas en dejar de armar escándalo una vez en tu vida. ¿No vives feliz si no estás peleando?

—Tú eres la causa de mi tristeza, idiota.

Naruto notó que me estaba impacientando, tomó mi mano, acariciándola. En un susurro me pidió que vayamos al comedor, cosa a la que accedí. Sasuke nos siguió en silencio.  
James apareció sonriente, diciendo que la cena estaba lista. Cada uno se sentó en cada una de las sillas que había, sobraba una que podría haber sido ocupada por Hinata o alguien más, quién sabe. Pero las cosas estaban de esa forma y éramos simplemente nosotros.

La cena transcurrió en armonía, ya que todos estábamos hambrientos o la comida estaba deliciosa. Definitivamente la comida estaba deliciosa, nadie dejó casi nada. Charlábamos de cualquier tema, estábamos todos demasiado contentos. Creo que, como había nombrado con anterioridad, los aires navideños podían cambiar a la gente. Aunque no del todo, podía notar que Rukia continuaba furiosa por el rechazo de Sasuke. Por parte, me alegraba que sea así y no que él le dijese "Sí, vine por tí, me arrepiento de haberte dejado" o alguna de esas frases de telenovela.  
Es que, lo admita o no, estaría completamente celosa viendo a Sasuke con alguien más. Después de todo, SI seguía queriéndolo y lo había notado por mi forma de comportarme cuando él estaba cerca. Esas emociones superaban mil veces a las que sentía con Naruto...  
Él siempre había sido como un hermano, aunque él no sentía eso por mí y yo lo sabía muy bien. Pero mi corazón me decía otra cosa, por más que sea la novia de Naruto e intente quererlo como a nadie... no podía, era más fuerte que yo. Iba a decírselo, tenía una decisión tomada. No podía retrasarlo o Naruto seguiría viviendo una mentira, al igual que yo.

Faltaban casi un minuto para que sean las doce, James se acercó a la mesa con unas copas para poder brindar, repartió una a cada una, sirviendo la bebida que había elegido. Ordenó que todos pidan un deseo. Él, sonriendo como nunca, pidió (en general) para que todo mejore y podamos vivir en paz y tranquilidad, sin ningún conflicto... y con la presencia de mis padres desde arriba. Brindamos por ellos y por nosotros.

—Son las doce, ¡feliz Navidad para todos!

—¡Feliz Navidad! —contestamos todos al unísono, chocando nuestras copas.

Por mi parte, no me gustaba mucho el alcohol, así que bebí un sorbo por cortesía y dejé la copa en su lugar. Naruto me saludó con un beso corto, que me dio una puntada al corazón. Noté la mirada de Sasuke, que estaba expectante a mi reacción, a mi parecer. Le dediqué una sonrisa forzada a Naruto y continué saludando a los demás.

—Hora de abrir los regalos.

—¿Regalos? —preguntó Naruto con emoción y salió corriendo hacia el árbol, mientras nosotros lo seguíamos divertidos.

Llegamos y él ya estaba abriendo el suyo. Cuando terminó de abrir el paquete una sonrisa se formó en su cara y se acercó a abrazarme.

—Gracias Sakura-chan, lo usaré sin ningún problema, ya sabes...

Al parecer a todos les habían agradado sus regalos, ya que me agradecieron muy contentos y, en algunos casos, con un abrazo. Él único sin decir nada fue Sasuke que, luego de tomar su paquete y dedicarme una sonrisa, salió a la entrada.  
Decidí llevarme a Naruto a mi cuarto, tenía que hablar con él seriamente y, como necesitaba privacidad, qué mejor lugar que ese. Subimos las escaleras en silencio, creo que él estaba descifrando de a poco qué iba a pasar, me miraba de reojo y notaba su impaciencia. Abrí la puerta del cuarto y le indiqué que ingresara, entré y cerré la puerta con llave, asegurándome que nadie iba a ingresar.

—Al grano —dijo, mirándome fijamente—. Algo te pasa, lo he notado. Y no es nada bueno.

—Bueno... —tragué saliva, iba a ser difícil— Creo que debemos terminar con esto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo nuestro... Naruto, es muy difícil para mi decir todo esto, pero no siento lo mismo que tú sientes por mí. Te amo, pero como a un hermano. Y tú a mí como a una novia. Por eso he decidido que no puedo seguir haciéndote vivir esta mentira —tomé aire, nerviosa—. Si te enojas conmigo, estás en todo tu derecho, tendría que haber terminado con esto antes o, tal vez, nunca haber aceptado ser tu novia. Lamento decirlo, pero creo que te he usado más para olvidar a Sasuke que otra cosa. Soy una egoísta y lo siento muchísimo, tú siempre me ayudaste y yo te pago de esta manera...

—Sakura.

—¿Qué?

—¿Todo esto es por Sasuke? ¿Porque volvió? Antes estábamos bien...

—Fingía estar bien contigo... lo siento, Naruto.

—Está bien —se acercó, dándome un cálido abrazo—. Prefiero eso a perderte para siempre. Después de todo, el tiempo cura las heridas... —me separé de él y lo miré con angustia— Estoy bien, de verdad, pero ahora iré a mi casa. Estoy cansado. Muchas gracias por el regalo... y por todo.

Se retiró de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Sabía que estaba furioso, pero después de todo me lo merecía. Había sido muy cruel con el durante todos estos meses, atándolo a mí mientras él podría estar con Hinata, que lo quiere de veras. No como yo.  
Estaba demasiado angustiada por lo recién sucedido, había lastimado a Naruto, pero debía hacerlo. Sería mejor que estar viviendo algo que no es. Salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras, quería ir a tomar un poco de aire a la entrada. Pero había olvidado que no era la única allí.

Sasuke estaba sentado en la puerta con el cuadro que le había regalado y en otra mano una botella de algo que no pude descifrar. Me acerqué a él, parecía estar raro, y me senté a su lado. Observé el cielo, estaba totalmente despejado y estrellado.

—Bonita noche, ¿eh? —comenté, intentando romper el silencio

—No tanto.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sakura, el regalo que me diste fue lo mejor que he podido recibir en mi vida. Me alegraste la noche... —se volteó hacia mí, sonriente— ¿Sabes? Nunca te he olvidado. He pensado en ti cada día desde que me fui y debo decir que valió la pena.

—Estás ebrio...

—Lo sé, pero los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad, deberías saberlo. Sakura... —susurró, acercándose a mí y rompiendo la distancia entre nuestros rostros— esperé este momento por años...

Él tomó mis manos dulcemente y acercó su rostro más a mí. Estaba dejándome llevar, al parecer el hechizo Uchiha seguía vigente en mí. Cerré mis ojos esperando cualquier cosa, exactamente un beso. Sasuke posó sus labios sobre los míos, el contacto era tal como lo recordaba. Volvió a recorrerme la misma corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo entero como aquella vez. Él volvía a ser tan tierno como antes, me tomaba de las manos acariciándome hasta que con una de ellas me tocaba suavemente la mejilla. Él me podía hacer volar hasta en los cielos más altos, extrañaba esa sensación de sentir que existíamos solamente nosotros dos.  
Se separó lentamente y me quejé en mi interior, quería seguir disfrutando de eso.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir acerca de esto?

—Que me quieres tanto como yo a ti. Sakura, probablemente necesite del alcohol para decirte estas cosas... pero es la verdad, lo que siento. Sé que te lastimé...

—Sí que lo hiciste. Aguardé por ti cuatro años y vuelves como si nada diciéndome que me quieres. ¿Acaso crees que puedes jugar conmigo?

—Tú te pusiste de novia con Naruto sabiendo que no lo quieres como él a ti.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente intentando ignorar ese comentario. Sasuke sabía cuáles eran mis puntos débiles.

—Nunca dejé de quererte —admití, al fin—. Intenté olvidarte de todas las formas posibles luego de que te fuiste... Sasuke, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero tú me habías pedido que sea tu novia. Y te marchaste.

—Fue por el bien de ustedes. ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que no entendían nada? A eso me refería, Itachi iba a asesinarlos si no abandonaba Konoha...

—Entonces... ¿de verdad me quieres? —pregunté en un susurro

—¿Qué es lo que trato de decirte hace ya un rato? —me miró divertido, sonrió y depositó un corto beso en mis labios— Te quiero, Sakura. Más de lo que imaginas.

—Creí que eras un cubo de hielo...

—Los aires navideños pueden cambiar hasta al ser más frío del mundo. —asentí cuando noté que casi citaba mi frase.

Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y nos besamos nuevamente. Esto de estar tanto tiempo lejos de él me había producido una reciente adicción. Me rodeó con sus brazos, besándome la frente. Nos quedamos así unos segundos, que eran totalmente placenteros. El silencio no incomodaba, estando juntos ya decíamos todos. Pero necesitaba decirle algo más.

—También te quiero, Sasuke. Feliz Navidad.

_

* * *

_

**Espero que les guste, esta vez no tardé tanto como antes. Hace unas horas volví del concierto de Metallica en Argentina, estoy totalmente exhausta. **


	20. Decisiones

**"Maldita Gemela"**  
**Capítulo veinte:** _Decisiones_

Saber que Sasuke había dicho todo eso luego de consumir tanto alcohol me hacía sentir un poco imbécil. Algo en mi interior me decía, de muy mala manera, que era todo una simple confusión. Estando ya sola en la casa, junto con el silencio de una mañana post-fiesta, no sabía qué pensar. La cabeza me daba vueltas y vueltas, que no eran exactamente producidas por el alcohol (ya que no había ingerido), todo lo contrario a Sasuke.  
Deseaba intensamente hablar con él. Aclarar los tantos, decidir de qué iba todo eso... qué pasó, que pasa, que pasaría. Probablemente era apresurado, ya que apenas había dejado a Naruto y ya me estaba besando con él. Mierda, era una zorra, pero no podía soportar más. Años de amor verdadero no podían contra mi amor -fingido- hacia mi ex-novio. La distancia con Sasuke, sabiendo que en realidad estaba tan cerca, dolía y mucho; esa dosis de cariño luego de tantos años me había devuelto el alma al cuerpo.  
No podía creerlo. Alguien tan frío e indiferente como él podía cambiarme el ánimo (o hasta la vida) con un simple beso o un maldito -y lindo- te quiero.

--

Meses habían pasado ya desde Navidad, Año nuevo. Todo pasaba y yo continuaba sin hablar con nadie, no me sentía lista para enfrentar la realidad.  
Si lo pensaba bien, estaba sola en esos instantes, ya que había alejado a Naruto de mí y Sasuke parecía tener amnesia, porque no se molestaba en venir a decirme algo. Ni yo a él. Sentía miedo de que todo sea una mentira, una más para la colección de desastres que tenía mi vida, una confusión más en mi cabeza. Se me hacía difícil lidiar con tantos alborotos juntos, más que nada teniendo a una hermana como familia que sabes que no te apoyará en lo más mínimo.  
Es más, parecía estar esperando el momento perfecto para atacar a su inútil hermana sin vida. Observaba detenidamente todos mis movimientos, cada paso que daba, cada suspiro, grito o sonido que emitía mi boca, cada parpadeo... Sentía ganas de preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba, cuál era la razón por la que no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

Pero antes tenía asuntos más importantes que resolver. Debía hablar con Sasuke o iba a terminar enloqueciéndome sin saber qué era lo que quería de mí. Y yo quería confirmar que estaba completamente enamorada de él, que podría enfrentar cualquier cosa con tal de estar a su lado para siempre.

Luego de prepararme psicológicamente para lo que iba a hacer, salí de casa sin hacer demasiado ruido, intentando dejar dormir a todos. Caminé por las calles de Konoha lentamente, revisando mentalmente mi discurso (preparado en todo ese tiempo encerrada mirando hacia la nada), intentando relajarme.  
No me costó nada llegar allí, al parecer el intento de caminar lentamente había fallado y me ganaba la necesidad de verlo una vez más. Me acerqué con cuidado a la puerta y llamé, esperando que él estuviese allí.  
No tardaron muchos minutos en escuchar el sonido de la puerta y oír cómo mi corazón comenzaba a latir, tanto que hasta creía que él (detrás de la madera inclusive) podía sentirlo.  
Se asomó lentamente, parecía saber que estaba loca por ver sus hermosas facciones nuevamente, que cada segundo de espera me afectaba y mucho. Me miró fijamente, mientras que yo me perdía en la profundidad de sus negros ojos. Estaba perdiendo la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

—Sakura —musitó, intentando llamar mi atención

—S-Sasuke —había empezado mal, su voz me había descolocado y ya estaba tartamudeando como una tonta—. Quiero... explicaciones.

Se movió hacia un costado, dejándome el paso libre, lo que tomé como una invitación a su casa. Me adentré sigilosamente, aunque respiraba como si me quedase poco aire, por lo que el ruido que producía era demasiado molesto.

—Siéntate —ordenó, señalando un lugar del sillón, justamente a su lado. Accedí, mientras que me tensaba—. Lo que pasó el otro día...

_"Fue una estupidez, una pérdida de tiempo. Lo siento Sakura, no te quiero"_ me decía mi mente, yo me torturaba para hacer oídos sordos.

—Fue totalmente verdadero —afirmó Sasuke, para mi total sorpresa—. Ya te lo expliqué, ustedes en ese momento no entendían nada.

**Flash back**

_—No te vayas —repetí—. Sasuke-kun..._

_Me miró. El corazón se me salía de la boca con cada latido. Me golpeaba el pecho con intensidad. Iba a morir en ese instante. Lo tenía tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez._

_—No tengo otra opción._

_—Sabes bien que no es así —aún mantenía la calma. Miré al suelo—. Puedes quedarte conmigo... con Naruto, Rukia, Ino, los de la Academia... —sonreí melancólicamente— ¡Kakashi-sensei! —Faltaba poco, iba a llorar— Todo sea por los momentos que pasamos juntos. No me dejes —Volví a decir—. Te quiero muchísimo pero lo que_**_ no quiero_**_ es __perderte__._

_Me imaginé el rostro entristecido de Naruto por mis palabras, pero sólo me interesaba Sasuke. Los segundos pasaban. El silencio y la desesperación, por mi parte, reinaban el lugar. Por su expresión, pude notar que Sasuke estaba meditando.  
Eran momentos de vida o muerte. Estaba a punto de __perderlo__. Algo que no podía suceder. Algo que __no quería__ que sucediese._

_—Lo siento —se disculpó de repente_

_—¡Sasuke! —grité, aunque lo tenía prácticamente a mi lado. Se me quebraba la voz— No te vayas, por favor y si te vas, llévanos contigo. Te ayudaremos._

_—¡Cómo se nota que no saben nada! —gritó furioso. Me estremecí otra vez._

**Fin Flash back**

—No tenía otra opción, Itachi había amenazado con asesinarlos. No podía permitir eso, no mientras que yo...

—¿Tú qué?

—Te quería.

¿Por qué hablaba en pasado? ¿Ya no me quería, estaba arrepentido?

—Y ya... ¿ya no me quieres?

Acortó la distancia entre nosotros, notó que mi cuerpo temblaba a causa del nerviosismo que se apoderaba de mí conforme cada segundo que transcurría. Tomó delicadamente mi rostro entre sus manos, haciéndome mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos en los que intenté descifrar qué estaba pensando, pero fallé. Cerré mis párpados, esperando cualquier cosa de su parte, preferiblemente alguna demostración de cariño o algo que me diga que todavía me quería, que de una vez por todas podía ser feliz.  
No me dejó mucho tiempo para imaginar, se apoderó de mis labios como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Primero dulcemente, produciendo un leve contacto que produjo una gran descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo; mi corazón bombeaba sangre a más no poder. Esta vez, él estaba totalmente al tanto de lo que hacía.  
Luego, ante la tentación de querer más, tomó mi cabeza empujándome hacia él, aunque en realidad estar más pegados de lo que ya estábamos no era posible. Enrosqué mis brazos entre su cuello, pretendiendo que jamás se aleje de mí. No quería volver a sufrir todos esos años de dolor y agonía, quería saber que todo eso no había sido en vano y ahora él sería mío para siempre.

Por más que no quería, me separé de él por la falta de aire. Lo miré, esperando alguna respuesta. Sonrió levemente y me dio un corto beso. No podía pedir más, sentía mis mejillas extremadamente calientes y el corazón que no se quedaba quieto.

—Sakura, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Los amargos recuerdos de años atrás inundaron mi mente, haciéndome poner cara de funeral. Él hizo un gesto de preocupación, pero cerré los ojos, queriendo recordar aunque sea un poco...

**Flash Back**

_—Sakura, ehm... Bueno...hmp —lo miré algo divertida, llegué a emitir una sonrisa—. En este tiempo yo, bueno tú... hmp. Esto... —lancé una carcajada— ¡Basta! Hmp, soy un negado hablando._

_—Lo sé y yo también te quiero Sasuke. —le sonreí sinceramente a lo que él me devolvió la sonrisa, algo forzada, pero en fin sonrisa._

_—Tengo que decirte algo._

_—¿Hmmm? _

_—Sakura, tú... Ehm... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

**Fin Flash Back**

Una lágrima se escapó de uno de mis ojos, no había podido contenerla. Me hizo mirarlo, su expresión era de una persona alarmada. En mi interior, tenía miedo de que todo fallara nuevamente, era demasiada información para procesar en tan poco tiempo.

—Prometes... ¿prometes que esta vez no te irás en busca de venganza?

—Lo prometo —dijo serio, pero luego entregándome una de sus sonrisas más bonitas

—Entonces... —susurré, acercándome peligrosamente a sus labios— Sí, quiero —dije, sellando nuestros labios en un suave beso.

--

—Deberías perdonar a Sakura —intentaba convencerla, mientras él le tomaba la mano—. Yo ya lo hice. Al final de cuentas, sé lo hizo por mi bien.

La ojiperla lo observó con detenimiento y confusión. Caminaban tranquilamente por las calles, buscando un poco de paz interior.

—¿L-la perdonast-te, Naruto-kun?

—Sí, porque me abrió los ojos. Pude notar que en realidad ella no es la indicada para mí, Sasuke y Sakura están hechos uno para el otro. Le pertenezco a otra persona.

**Flash Back**

_—Naruto, yo le __pertenezco__ a Sasuke —dijo resaltando el "pertenezco"—. No podré._

_—Y yo, ¿a quién le pertenezco Sakura? —cuestioné, aún sin entender por qué no podría olvidar a ese imbécil que le hacía tanto mal_

_—A Hina, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Te quiere muchísimo, pero, tú sabes... Es muy tímida._

_—No creo, yo le pertenezco a una ojijade que está cerca mío._

**Fin Flash Back**

**—**Estaba equivocado al creer que mi mundo giraba a su alrededor, cuando ella desde un principio intentaba mostrarme la realidad de las cosas.

Naruto se detuvo, prestando atención a las reacciones de ella. Esperaba de una manera impresionante su respuesta, debía confirmar lo que su mejor amiga le admitía todos los días, en esos viejos tiempos.

**—**Ent-tonces, Naruto-kun... ¿a q-quién le pert-teneces?

El rubio tomó a Hinata por la cintura, haciendo que ella quede junto a él. Estaba presa entre sus fuertes brazos, Naruto intentaba demostrarle de esa forma que jamás dejaría de protegerla. Dejó una mano libre, con la que subió su mentón para estar cara a cara y así, de una vez por todas, poder confesarle lo que acaba de darse cuenta que sentía. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas, lo que le producía ternura a Naruto. Él creía que ella se veía extremadamente linda en esas condiciones. Acortó más la distancia, sintiendo su respiración desenfrenada, entonces decidió que era el momento justo.

—A ti, Hinata —confesó, antes de proporcionarle el beso con más cariño que jamás había dado.

Porque, aunque tal vez ni él lo creía, ese beso estaba lleno de _amor verdadero_. Ese amor que Hinata había estado esperando por años en secreto.

--

Sasuke, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, me tomó entre sus brazos, alzándome a una altura muy grande para mi gusto (en realidad, no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie haga eso, ese era el problema) y llevándome escaleras arriba. Los leves movimientos ascendentes produjeron una molestia en mi brazo, seguida de un mareo. Instantáneamente se me cruzó la imagen de Rukia por la mente, aunque no sabía el motivo. _Premonición_, pensé alarmada.  
Mi -desde ese momento- novio notó mi tensión y detuvo su marcha. Preguntó si sucedía algo, a lo que contesté negativamente. Sasuke continuó subiendo, caminaba apresuradamente. Me dejaba llevar, hasta que noté que era a su cuarto a donde nos dirigíamos y unos pequeños nervios se apoderaron de mi cuerpo.

Ingresando con una gran sonrisa, Sasuke me depositó delicadamente en su cama, para luego comenzar a darme cortos besos por toda la cara, sin tocar mis labios. _Se hace desear,_ dije en mi fuero interno mientras sonreía picaronamente. Cansada de la situación (bueno, en verdad me estaba enloqueciendo), tomé su rostro fuertemente y besé sus labios con pasión. Movía mis dedos entre su sedoso cabello mientras que él me hacía ver las estrellas con los besos que me proporcionaba. Estar con Sasuke de esa manera eran cosas que jamás creería que fuesen realidad.  
La situación estaba subiendo de tono, y yo cada vez me quedaba con menos aire, pero él lo valía eso y mucho más. Mordía mis labios levemente, sin producir ninguna lastimadura, mientras que con un brazo me sostenía de la cintura. Me hacía sentir segura, sabía que jamás me soltaría. Ya no.

Nos separamos, respirando agitadamente. Tocó mis mejillas con mis manos, lo que me produjo un escalofrío. Me avergoncé por estar tan malditamente sonrojada. Aún acostados, me abrazaba mientras que yo jugaba con su cabello y escrutaba sus facciones.  
Jamás había admitido que persona más perfecta para mí no había. Era hermoso. Y ahora era mío, lo que me hacía pervertirme un poco. Miré su pecho, mientras que me mordía el labio fuertemente. Qué no daba por verlo sin esa camiseta que llevaba. Él lo notó, porque me miraba divertido, haciéndome sonrojar nuevamente.

—Vaya, Sakura, tú debes casarte conmigo.

—Acepto, Sasuke-kun —dije con una sonrisa

—Hmp —monosilabeó como siempre, antes de apoderarse de mis labios otra vez.

**The End**

_

* * *

_

**Y hasta aquí llegamos. No sé si cumplí expectativas o no, pero me he superado a mí misma escribiendo este fic. Probablemente podría haber sido mucho mejor, lo sé, pero es lo que quise hacer. Cada vez que lo leo siento que hay algo que no me gusta, que no me deja del todo conforme. Pero sé que si escribí de esa forma ha sido por algo, por lo que no lo cambiaré. Nada más tengo que agradecer infinitamente a ustedes, los que leyeron la historia desde el principio (Koni & Dani especialmente, gracias a ustedes), a los que no y simplemente se han enganchado después, a aquellos que me dieron el ánimo necesario para continuar pese a las críticas, a mi falta de ánimo, a los problemas. A todos ellos que hicieron de Maldita Gemela una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida. Porque gracias a esto conocí gente y pude disfrutar tiempo haciendo lo que realmente me gusta.  
Sé que dejé muchos cabos sueltos, por eso habrá un epílogo, el cual no sé cuándo saldrá a la luz ya que quiero dejarlo perfecto -o algo así-, para poder cerrar esta historia. El epílogo tratará de la vida -o no tanto- de todos después de muchos años.**

**Nada más por decir aparte de un GRACIAS del tamaño de una mansión :3  
**

**Nos estamos leyendo y ya tengo una nueva historia entre manos, para aquellos que se interesen. **


End file.
